Let's Catch 'em All!
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: On the day of his birthday, Feliciano takes the opportunity to set off on the adventure of a lifetime: the chance to become a Pokemon Master. Join him, with Ludwig, Kiku, and more, as he ventures out to battle various other trainers throughout the region
1. Note

_**Let's Catch 'em All!**_

**A Pokémon and Hetalia crossover**

** Note**

For this crossover, I'll use the countries' official (or unofficial) human names to make it realistic. Here's a list of those human names.

Italy – Feliciano Romano - Lovino

Germany – Ludwig Austria (Flying Type Leader) - Roderich

Japan – Kiku Sealand (Bug Type) – Peter

America – Alfred Hungary (Dragon) - Elizaveta

England – Arthur Switzerland (Fighting) - Basch

France – Francis Liechtenstein (Normal) - Lili

China – Yao Canada (Ghost) - Matthew

Russia – Ivan Belarus (Steel/Electric) – Natalia

Sweden (Ice) – Berwald Spain (Bad Touch Trio) – Antonio

Prussia (B.T.T.) – Gilbert Belgium (B.T.T.) - Bella

Those are the human names for the important characters in the story. I might add more Hetalia characters in. Go to /users/terryschoccyorange/blog/6536 to see the names.

And now, on with the show!


	2. A Spark of Friendship

** Chapter 1**

"Now, hold out your hand."

Feliciano obeyed his grandpa and held out his hand. He felt something plop onto his palm. It emitted a soft thud.

"Okay, now open your eyes." Grandpa requested.

Feliciano opened his eyes. It wasn't all the time he opened his eyes. He'd usually keep them closed. He would only open his eyes if he was asked to or wanted to.

Now, his honey brown eyes widened as he spotted Grandpa's birthday gift in his palm. It was a magnificent scarlet Pokéball, the ones that the neighbors would get to journey out into the country to become a Master. "Wow!" he cried joyfully. "Grandpa, how did you know I wanted one of these?"

Grandpa chuckled heartily. "I'm your grandfather, Feliciano! I've known you ever since you were born! How can I not know about you?" Truth was Grandpa didn't know what to get for Feliciano that year for his birthday. When he saw a child nearby getting excited over a Pokémon, he decided to go to Professor Elm's lab and get a Pokémon for Feliciano.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around the best grandfather ever. "Thank you, Grandpa!"

Grandpa smiled warmly. "You're welcome!" Quickly, Feliciano loosened the hug and picked up the ball. He looked inquisitively at his grandfather. "Go ahead and open it!"

Feliciano grinned and pressed the button on the ball. He held it out at arm's length, and out came a ruby wave. It started to form a shape that Feliciano soon found out to be Chikorita.

"Oh wow!" he ran up to the cute little creature that just came out.

Suddenly, Grandpa remembered that some Pokémon might attack their new owners if they touch them. "Feliciano, be careful!" he warned.

Feliciano was already cuddling the timid Chikorita. It was quivering nervously until it finally got used to Feliciano's cuddle therapy. It made a cheerful noise and rested its head on Feliciano's chest.

Grandpa was surprised. The Chikorita became friends with Feliciano _without _attacking in fear. That was quick. He was glad that Chikorita didn't hit Feliciano at all.

Feliciano suddenly realized something. "Grandpa, if this is my new Pokémon, does that mean that I can journey out to be a Pokémon Master?"

"Yes, it does!" Grandpa realized that, too. "In fact, you want to take after big brother Lovino, right?"

Feliciano nodded enthusiastically. It seemed like yesterday that Lovino's own birthday came and he left to become a Master. He missed his brother so much and he still wonders where Lovino is now.

"Well, today's the day, Feli!" Grandpa encouraged. "Go and pack your things. Meet me back at the living room. I have some stuff I need to give you before you leave."

Heart racing, Feliciano, with Chikorita at his heels, rushed to his bedroom to pack his things: a journal, pasta ingredients, a flashlight, camping gear, and a camera. He placed these in his green, white, and red backpack. He chose to let Chikorita walk by his side on the trip. He and his new Pokémon then hurried back to the living room where Grandpa waited for them He had two things in his hands: a Pokédex and a Pokégear.

Grandpa held up the Pokédex and explained, "This is a Pokédex. It registers information about the Pokémon you see or catch. For example," he pointed to Chikorita, "Chikorita here is already registered because he's yours. And yes," Grandpa responded to Feliciano's shock, "it is a boy."

Grandpa placed the Pokédex in the side pocket of Feliciano's bag. He then held up the Pokégear for Feliciano to see. "This is a Pokégear. It is just like a cellphone, except it shows a map and has a radio. You can only use the radio if you win the radio card from Goldenrod City. I already registered my phone number in there. Register any other phone numbers if you want to, okay?" Feliciano nodded.

He packs the phone for Feliciano. He then points out some shoes that were lying in front of him. "These are Running Shoes. Use these to run faster than you usually do when retreating." He gestures for Feliciano to put them on. Once Feliciano did, he gives him a card that has Feliciano's full name, his first Pokémon, and a blank space for his signature. "This is your Trainer Card. You could sign it now, if you want to." Feliciano instantly grabbed the card, signed a neat cursive signature, and stashed it in his pocket. Grandpa also gave Feliciano a set of Pokéballs, just in case Feliciano wanted to catch some Pokémon.

"Here is some Pokémon Dollars. Chikorita knows Tail Whip and Razor Leaf. Call me whenever, and good luck on your journey!"

Feliciano and Chikorita bade Grandpa "farewell," and together they set off down the long winding road of adventure that awaited the ambitious pair. It was finally time for Feliciano to catch 'em all!

Ludwig sighed. This was the tenth time that the same message appeared on his Pokégear:

**"I'm sorry, but your Map function is apparently malfunctioning. Please call a technician or call the following number: (122) 042 – 3978. It will lead you to the Pokégear Company, and they will come immediately to assist you. Thank you."**

Were they pulling his leg? He called the suggested phone number twenty times already, and yet he had to hold because there were currently 123,456 people waiting. And he doesn't know anybody who was a technician. He was really lost, and he couldn't find his way towards Violet City, where he knew the Gym Leader Roderich trained. He didn't have any help, except the constant company of his recently acquired Totodile.

"Toto!" the Pokémon cried.

"Well, we're really lost." Ludwig complained to his blue bud. "What do we do now?"

He looked up towards the sky and yelled in his angry shout, "_Why do you like to tease me, world?_"

Suddenly, six Starly appeared out of nowhere and lunged towards Ludwig. Totodile, realizing the threats, leaped protectively in Ludwig's way. Ludwig knew immediately what to do.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" he commanded firmly.

A mild blast of water shot out of Totodile's mouth. It hit two of the Starly, but they were barely affected. They pecked Totodile harshly on the body.

"Totodile, Tail Whip!" Ludwig cried worriedly.

Totodile spun around and hit the attacking Starly with its tail. The two were hit, and another two flew in to replace their fallen members. The hit targets already got back up.

Ludwig worried even more. He was outnumbered. His Totodile could take down three Starly, but it would get tired eventually, and Totodile would faint after some attacks on the fourth Starly.

"Help!" Ludwig cried out desperately. Funny, he was usually never the one to ask for help. He was the one who'd give the help. Now it was backwards.

Meanwhile, Feliciano wandered along the grasslands. He completely forgot that his Pokégear had a Map as he absorbed the beauty of the world around him. Feliciano's stray thoughts of Lovino and Grandpa were abruptly interjected by a despair cry. "Help!" was the cry. Feliciano and Chikorita instantly sprinted in the direction of the cry. Feliciano may be a weakling, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have some power, especially now that he has Chikorita by his side.

Ludwig was desperate. The first three Starly were still healthy. And yet there were three more to fight. Why does the universe hate him so?

Unexpectedly, a young man in a sailor suit joined Ludwig. He showcased a Chikorita.

"Chikorita," Feliciano hollered, "Razor Leaf!"

"Chiko!" the Pokémon obeyed and spun three leaves at the three incoming Starly.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked the stranger.

"I'm Feliciano." Feliciano greeted. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The name's Ludwig." Ludwig acknowledged. "Let's do those attacks at the same time, _ja?_"

"Okay." Feliciano smiled. He liked Ludwig's style. "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Ludwig yelled.

In perfect harmony, Ludwig's Totodile and Feliciano's Chikorita used their primary attacks on the six Starly. The Starly were hit with a semi-powerful blow of water and leaves combined. The sopping wet, leafy bird Pokémon started to weaken.

Ludwig and Feliciano both had the same idea. They seized their mini Pokéballs and pressed the middle button. The balls grew bigger. Italy smiled warmly and Ludwig smirked playfully. They threw the balls at two of the Starly. A red light flashed and captured the Starly inside, sealing the accomplishment of "First Captured Pokémon" for both of the Trainers.

Ludwig, Feliciano, and their Pokémon cheered. The four other Starly flew away, just before Feliciano pulled out his Pokédex for information on the new Pokémon.

**"Starly: **_**A Starling Pokémon. It usually lives and travels in large flocks, so a single Starly will go unnoticed. To make up for this, its call is very noisy. It can often be found in places with heavy vegetation. Its small frame and cute appearance belie the incredible power with which it flaps its wings. **_

**Next Evolution: Staravia"**

Feliciano put the Pokédex away. So he just got a very noisy bird Pokémon which, according to experience, seems pretty weak? Well, as a guy from Pallet Town once said, "You gotta catch 'em all," right? Or was it someone else who said that?

"You aren't bad for a beginner," Ludwig complimented suddenly.

Feliciano was taken aback. He started to slowly pet Ludwig's Totodile. "You were amazing out there, Ludwig." Feliciano returned warmly.

The Trainers' Pokémon chirped playfully as they were intertwined in a cheerful wrestle. Suddenly, Ludwig blurted out, "Feliciano, you want to become partners? I've heard some Trainers do that, and they actually improve better."

Instantly, Feliciano jumped. "Yes! I do. I'd actually be pretty lonely, and maybe..." Feliciano looked hopeful. "Maybe, we could be better friends."

Ludwig was both startled and touched. In fact, he didn't really have a friend, except for Totodile. "Friends," repeated Ludwig. "That sounds nice. Since I never actually had friends, I'll likely treat you badly, buy someone has to take it." Ludwig faced Feliciano and smiled wholly.

The two Trainers put their arms around each other's shoulders. "Friends. Er, we don't have to kiss, do we?"

"Nope!" Feliciano added softly, "unless you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>Squee! What do you think? This is my first published fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. I will also accept criticism, if you need to flame me. Thank you for reading! :) Review, please!<strong>


	3. A Hero

**__Disclaimer: Hetalia or Pokemon will never belong to me. Why? They're both awesome without me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kiku was astray in his own thoughts as he and his Cyndaquil walked on down the dusty road to Cherrygrove City. He knew the first Gym was in Violet City, but he needed supplies, and Cherrygrove City was the nearest place with a Pokémart. He stared at the Cyndaquil as he thought of how they met. It only seemed as if it was yesterday…

_Kiku sighed gloomily. There was heavy rain falling down, so he needed to get to shelter immediately. He was cold, he had no tents, and he left Yao's house because he wanted to follow a dream that seemed too far away. What was he thinking when he left? Why did he leave the warmth and safety of Yao's house? Was it just because Yao was too overprotective that he wouldn't let Kiku become a Pokémon Trainer? Kiku now thought Yao was right. He didn't have a Pokémon yet, and where would he find one? He didn't have any Pokéballs. He couldn't find a Pokémon_

_ Yao was right. He shouldn't have left. He was so stupid!_

_ Suddenly, a sympathetic cry was let out. Kiku stopped in his tracks and turned around. A Cyndaquil was crying softly. Of course, it would cry because it's Fire-type. Fire-types are weak in water._

_ Kiku looked around. Shouldn't it have a Trainer or a group? No, he couldn't find another Cyndaquil or another person in sight._

_ Kiku knew he needed to do something. He took the weak Pokémon in his arms and raced towards a roof he saw nearby._

_ A farmer had come out of the house. He saw the two coming. "Are you guys lost?" he had asked._

_ Kiku and the Cyndaquil had gone inside. The next day, the rain let up, so it was time for Kiku to go. He chose to leave the Cyndaquil with the farmer, since the farmer was so nice._

_ As Kiku packed his things and went outside, he suddenly heard another cry. He glanced back and spotted the Cyndaquil. The farmer had come out. _

_ "That li'l feller likes you a lot." The farmer chuckled. "He should go with you!"_

Kiku sighed dreamily. That was how they met: a rainstorm. Cyndaquil was too precious to be out of his sight, so he always carried the Pokémon in his arms.

Cyndaquil let out a cry that would usually mean something was coming. Kiku stopped daydreaming and looked around. He didn't see anything. But he heard something.

Suddenly, a blimp landed directly in front of the Trainer. Kiku stayed back. The blimp was scarlet with the initials "B.T.T." on it.

Kiku knew immediately who they were. "The Bad Touch Trio!" Kiku whispered, deathly terrified.

* * *

><p>Feliciano and Ludwig traveled on in silence. Well, not complete silence, though. Feliciano has been laughing the whole time and saying "Pasta!" wherever he went, to the amusement of Totodile and Chikorita.<p>

Ludwig moaned. This was the tenth time Feliciano screamed, "Pasta!" _I wonder if he had any friends, too. _Ludwig grimaced. _I bet annoyance is the reason he didn't have any. But he's a good cook._

It was true. Feliciano had countless times cooked something special for the whole gang. Feliciano may be a constant pain, but he was a better cook than Ludwig could've been.

All of a sudden, there was a loud cry. It seemed pretty desperate, and the loud whir of a motor could be heard.

"Come on!" Ludwig directed Feliciano. The two Trainers and their Pokémon sprinted in the direction of the cry. Feliciano was lagging behind the Pokémon, which seemed odd to Ludwig for Feliciano seemed very healthy.

The Trainers soon figured out what was the cry. Another likely Trainer had a terrified expression on his face. A Cyndaquil was crying desperately, and, to Ludwig's horror, a trio was facing the Trainer with smirks on their faces.

"Oh-" Ludwig swore in German. "Not them!"

"Why?" Feliciano wondered aloud.

"It's the Bad Touch Trio!" Ludwig whispered angrily. "They take Pokémon from other people just for themselves!"

"Then, we better help that Trainer!" Feliciano exclaimed. Together, the Trainers, with their Pokémon close behind, jumped in front of the Trainer. "Why don't you leave this guy alone?" Feliciano cried indignantly.

The trio chuckled menacingly. As if on cue, a woman with a green bow started in a rhyme:

"To protect the world from devastation."

A man with scarlet eyes joined in:

"To united all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love," the woman continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," the man spoke dramatically.

Suddenly, the woman posed. "Bella!" she announced her name.

The man posed hilariously. "Gilbert!" he called.

"The Bad Touch Trio blast in of at the speed of light," Bella crooned.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Gilbert threatened.

"_Si! _That's right," the Spanish accented man agreed.

"What do you want this time, Gilbert?" Ludwig seethed.

"Don't you know _bruder?" _Gilbert smirked evilly. "We're here for that Cyndaquil!"

"But, since you decided to butt in," Bella laughed meanly, "we'll just grab your Pokémon, too!"

"Great idea, Bella!" the Spanish man piped up.

"Thank you, Antonio." Bella nodded.

The three took out a Pokéball. The three opposing trainers prepared themselves.

"Go, Bellsprout!" Gilbert threw out the Pokéball.

"Go, Ekans!" Bella threw the Pokéball.

"Go, Meowth!" Antonio threw the Pokéball out, too.

There was a blinding red flash, and immediately, a Weepinbell, an Arbok, and a Meowth were positioned to fight.

Totodile, Chikorita, and the timid Cyndaquil were ready for action. It was Ludwig who spoke first.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" he cried. A mild blast of Water shot out of Totodile's mouth.

Before it hit, Gilbert yelled, "Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Vines were moved and they whipped Totodile painfully. Totodile winced, but the water was able to hit the Weepinbell. The Weepinbell kind of flinched.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Feliciano shouted.

Bella faced Feliciano off. "Ekans, Bite!"

Ekans slithered towards Chikorita while Chikorita sent out leaves to attack. The leaves hit Ekans, only to slow it down. It took longer because Chikorita sent out many more leaves to slow it down even more.

"Seriously, Ekans! You're too slow, you worthless snake!" Bella discouraged meanly.

Kiku chose to join the battle. "Cyndaquil, Ember!" A burst of flame was targeted at the Meowth. It burnt Meowth's arm badly.

"Oh, it's on now, _amigo!_" Antonio demanded, "Meowth, Scratch!"

Meowth lunged forward only to faintly rub Cyndaquil with a point of his claw. He couldn't do it stronger than he used to because that arm was burnt. However, Cyndaquil took some damage.

Kiku worried, but he kept telling Cyndaquil to use Ember.

Meanwhile, it was a hard fight between Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Totodile, Tail Whip!"

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Totodile had hit Bellsprout with its tail, first. More vines had whipped Totodile on the rump. It was like a drunk father spanking his child.

"Why didn't you join us, _bruder?_" Gilbert questioned suddenly. "You would've become more powerful, not a sick mess with that one."

Feliciano kept Chikorita going with the Tackles and Razor Leaf. Suddenly, Ekans bit Chikorita while it was tackling. The pain on both Feliciano and Chikorita's face were unbearable.

"You know why." Ludwig seethed. "You were a sick mess who called yourself awesome."

Before Gilbert could continue, Ludwig cried, "Totodile, Tail Whip!"

Totodile had the advantage. He whacked Bellsprout with its tail and Bellsprout started to flinch. Gilbert was shocked. It was supposed to be his Bellsprout who took the advantage.

"Now, Totodile, Water Gun!" Ludwig shouted encouragingly.

"Toto- DILE!" A blast of water had hit Bellsprout and Gilbert's Pokémon came stumbling down.

Feliciano encouraged Chikorita to keep on going. Bella was angry. She made Ekans bite Chikorita several times before Chikorita made the final blow. One razor leaf, two razor leaves, and then...

WHACK! Ekans fainted. "Ekans, return!" Bella commanded as the limp snake returned to its ball.

"Bellsprout, return!" Gilbert said firmly. The plant Pokémon returned to its owner.

Cyndaquil squealed sadly.

"Oh man," Kiku muttered softly. "Cyndaquil, Ember!"

"Meowth, Scratch!"

Meowth scratched the Cyndaquil again. It seemed as if Cyndaquil would faint. That couldn't happen. They were miles away from Cherrygrove City. Man, Kiku didn't have a Pokéball to place Cyndaquil in. Besides, who would like to carry around a limp Pokémon with them?

Ludwig and Feliciano nodded a silent agreement. Ludwig looked at Kiku firmly. Kiku understood the silent message.

"What are they nodding for?" Bella demanded an answer.

"I don't speak sign language." Gilbert shrugged.

Suddenly, Feliciano yelled, "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Ludwig commanded at the same time.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Kiku joined the two Trainers at perfect timing.

With perfect harmony once again, Chikorita, Totodile, and now, Cyndaquil, used a powerful blow of water, leaves, and flame to deliver the final blow to the surprised Meowth.

Antonio seemed as if he were about to cry. "Meowth, return!" he wailed.

"Back to the blimp!" Bella commanded. The trio retreated inside.

As the vehicle started to levitate, Gilbert chuckled his awesome chuckle. "You may beaten us this time," he admitted, "but next time won't be so easy. You'll see!"

And away flew the Bad Touch Trio after their debut.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm finished! I used Belgium instead of France because I need France for something else important later on. Hope that answers your questions and please review! I appreciate it! Oh, and thanks to Bela Rose Wolf, America fangirl, and Dark Vesavilius for reviewing last chapter. They meant a lot to me! See ya next time on "let's Catch 'em All!"<strong>


	4. Welcome to Cherrygrove City!

**__Disclaimer: This new author will never own either Hetalia nor Pokemon, okay? Their genius creators should take all the credit. Enjoy!**

**Warning: My corny humor and direct lines from Hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano watched as the red blimp soared away. Once it was out of sight, Feliciano stuck out his tongue at the blimp. Kiku asked politely, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ludwig," Ludwig introduced firmly, "and that is…"Feliciano congratulated the Pokémon suddenly. Ludwig sighed, "… that is Feliciano."

"Well, thank you, Ludwig and Feliciano, for saving me and my Cyndaquil. It means a lot." Kiku thanked.

"You're welcome!" Feliciano returned warmly. "It was no problem at all… except for one." Feliciano turned curiously to Ludwig. "What was that man Gilbert talking about. And why did he call you, um, well, I can't pronounce it. It sounded like 'brother.'"

Ludwig moaned. "Well," he sighed, "that's not an easy story to tell. It happened like this. Gilbert and I…" Ludwig exhaled sharply. "Gilbert and I were brothers."

Kiku and Feliciano gasped softly, although Feliciano gave it away.

"We used to live together, but Gilbert went crazy with the power of the Pokémon Professor Elm gave him. Professor Oak took me in so I can stay away from my crazy brother."

Feliciano expected Ludwig to tear up, but he didn't. _Such a brave man,_ Feliciano admired.

"When it was finally my birthday, Prof. Elm gave me Totodile so I can become a Trainer. But he gave me this advice. 'Be careful of your brother. He has joined the evil Bad Touch Trio and he wants to lure you in to the team. Don't listen to him, okay?'"

"How awful!" Kiku exclaimed sympathetically. He glanced over at Ludwig's Pokégear. "Your Pokégear seems broken. Would you like me to fix it?"

Ludwig was startled. "You can do that?" Ludwig became hopeful. "How?"

It took many hours before Kiku made the Map product work again. Feliciano applauded. "Bravo! How did you do that?"

"Well, I used to build and fix things." Kiku responded.

"Thanks for the help." Ludwig acknowledged. He stood up. "Okay… so where should we go now?"

"I think Cherrygrove City should work." Kiku suggested. "After all, there's a Pokémart there and a Pokécenter, too. It's pretty near. Look! I see the Pokécenter from here! It's not far away!"

"And there are flowers!" Feliciano cried gleefully. Chikorita chirped happily. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute." Ludwig stopped. "Are you coming with us, Kiku?"

"Are you sure? I might be a bother." Kiku hesitated.

"Are you kidding?" Ludwig returned. "Feliciano is a pain, and I'm okay with him."

"Well, if you say so, then count me in." Kiku joined.

So, the trio and their Pokémon headed towards the flowery town of Cherrygrove City. As they entered the flowery path, an old man greeted the trio kindly.

"Welcome, Trainers, to Cherrygrove City!"

Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig were surprised. "How did you know we were Trainers?" Kiku asked suspiciously.

"I used to be a Trainer myself. Yep, back in the good ol' days when I was youthful and free-spirited. Sure, I like old age, but I still miss training my Pikachu to do spectacular things."

Kiku laughed. "Tell me about it. I may seem young but…" Kiku admitted quietly, "…actually, I'm pretty old."

"WHAT?" Ludwig and Feliciano were more shocked than ever.

"Then, why are you Training Pokémon, son?" the old man inquired.

"Well, I still have some youth in me. I can fight just fine." Kiku assured his audience.

"Well, I'll be." The old man whistled supportively. Suddenly, he looked alarmed. "Whoa! What happened? Did you're Pokémon get beaten up by those tootin' Bad Touch guys?"

The three Trainers nodded solemnly. "Well, come on and I'll lead you to Nurse Joy. She's the best in town!" the old man gestured the Trainers to follow him. They were about to go when he said, "You should carry your Pokémon, you two." He meant Ludwig and Feliciano. The two obeyed and hurried into the Pokécenter with Kiku and the old man.

"By the way, you can call me Stewart. No need to call me Mister or somethin'." Stewart introduced himself.

"I'm Ludwig," Ludwig returned. "Those two are Feliciano and Kiku."

"It's nice to meet ya folks." Stewart started to hurry to the reception desk. "Where are y'all coming from?"

"New Bark Town." The trio responded in unison. They glanced at each other, surprised that they all came from the same town.

"Say, doesn't Professor Elm stay there?"

"He does, Mr. Stewart." Kiku answered.

"Oh, just call me 'Stewart.'" Stewart insisted. He hurried over to a pink-haired lady in a cute nurse uniform.

"Well, hi there, Stewart!" Nurse Joy greeted the old man. She looked inquisitively at the Trainers and the Pokémon in their arms. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes ma'am!" Stewart introduced the Trainers to Nurse Joy. "Their Pokémon were injured pretty badly. Can you get them better by any chance?"

"Well, I'll gladly do that!" Nurse Joy accepted. "Just hand me those Pokémon and I'll send them to a medical station soon enough."

"Thank you very much, Nurse." Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku thanked in unison. They glanced at each other again. Seriously, were they triplets or something? It was just freaky how they talk at the same time.

Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile were handed over to Nurse Joy. The nurse announced that it might take a day for the Pokémon to recover.

"But, we don't have a place to stay!" The Trainers protested in unison. What in the Hetalia was going on?

"Don't worry; you folks can stay at my house." Stewart offered generously.

"Thanks, Stewart!" Feliciano thanked.

"Thank you, sir." Ludwig acknowledged.

"We appreciate that, Mr. Stewart." Kiku appreciated.

The three Trainers glanced at each other and sighed in relief. At least they wouldn't say the same things at the same time all the time.

While at Cherrygrove City, the Trainers went to the Pokémart to buy supplies. Unfortunately, Kiku forgot to bring some PokéDollars. "How can I get supplies if I don't have any money?"

"Don't worry! Ludwig and I can buy the things for you!" Feliciano assured Kiku. "Besides, we don't really need much. We just will get some chow for our Pokémon and some Potions. That's all!"

"That's very kind of you." Kiku appreciated politely.

The trio walked in the store just to catch some curious glances from other people. They finished buying their provisions when a woman cried out, "Christopher! It's you!" The brunette woman ran up to Kiku and hugs him.

Kiku was shocked. Ludwig and Feliciano stifled their laughter.

"No, please!" Kiku insisted. "I don't understand what's happening!"

"Christopher, did you just turn your 'l' to 'r'?" the woman asked.

"Please, you're invading my personal space!" Kiku begged.

"Wait, 'personal space?' Really?" Ludwig chuckled harder.

"Miss," Feliciano explained while chuckling. "This guy… is not 'Christopher.'"

The brunette blushed. "Oh, sorry for that." She chuckled shamefully. "I thought you were my son. He's been gone a long time. Sorry, um, what's your name?"

"I'm Kiku," Kiku greeted.

"Kiku, huh?" The brunette mused. "Hi, I'm Sally. You guys aren't staying in town?"

"_Nein. _We're just waiting for our Pokémon to heal." Ludwig informed.

"Oh," Sally mused again. "So, you are Trainers."

"That's right!" Feliciano held up a peace sign. "We're going to be Masters sometime!"

"Well, if you ever meet a man named Christopher, tell him I miss him." She added, "We don't have mail."

"We'll make sure of that." Kiku promised.

"Thank you. Good luck on your journey!" Sally bade.

"Thanks." Ludwig grabbed their supplies. "Bye!"

The three headed out the Pokémart. "Seriously, 'personal space?'" Ludwig raise an eyebrow.

"Please, don't talk about it." Kiku groaned.

The Trainers were greeted by Stewart, who was leading the Trainers' Pokémon behind them.

"Nurse Joy said that they healed rather quickly." Stewart updated. "She mentioned that the stronger they are, the shorter the time that these fellers fully heal."

"That's good!" Feliciano cheered.

"You folks got your stuff?" Stewart asked.

"Yes, we're going to go right now." Ludwig said casually, taking his Totodile from Stewart.

Seeing Kiku quiet, Stewart mused, "So I see you folks saw Miss Sally."

Kiku looked up surprised. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, she mistakes every black-haired Trainer for her son, Christopher. Most folks call him, 'Chris.'" Stewart described. "Chris left a couple years ago, and she has been pacing back and forth, waiting to get a call or to see if he comes back. Poor li'l Sally." Stewart shook his head compassionately.

"We better get going if we want to battle the Violet Gym." Ludwig warned Kiku and Feliciano.

"Right!" Feliciano agreed. "Well, thank you for everything, Stewart!"

"You're welcome!" he winked. "Just gimme a call if ya'll need me for somethin'."

Feliciano and Ludwig registered Stewart in their Pokégears, then headed down the grassy path to Violet City.

"Be good, folks!" Stewart bade. "Don't be a stranger."

"We won't!" Feliciano waved.

"At least, not for a long time." Ludwig smirked at the thought.

The three Trainers and their Pokémon gradually disappeared down the grassy road. Stewart sighed. "These Trainers come and go. Everything's changin'." Stewart smiled quietly and returned to his comfy home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! Thanks for taking time to read this! It means a lot to me! I love you guys! Review, please!<strong>


	5. Troubling Thoughts filler chapter

***Disclaimer: I will never own either Hetalia or Pokemon. Sorry for this filler, I think i'm having a writer's lock. Oh well! This just explains a lot of things. Plus, we'll meet Christopher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"PASTA!" Feliciano screamed.

"Does he do that a lot?" Kiku asked in a low voice.

"_Ja,_ he always does." Ludwig moaned.

"Ve…Ludwig, do you see something?" Feliciano stopped playing with the Pokémon for a second.

The two other Trainers stopped. "Why? What do you see, Feliciano?" Kiku wondered aloud.

"I see someone who looks like Kiku. Is that…" Ludwig stopped short as a black-haired Trainer emerged.

"Hey, you three!" the Trainer yelled loudly. "You heading to violet City?"

"Yeah! Why?" Feliciano answered in the same equal volume.

"If you want to get there, you guys have to get through me first!" the Trainer smirked.

"Ve…" Feliciano strayed.

"If it's a battle, then it's on!" Ludwig challenged.

"All three of us versus you!" Kiku chose.

"All right, I have three Pokémon anyway!" the Trainer smiled. "Ratata, Pidgey, and Caterpie, I choose you!" The Trainer threw out three Pokéballs. A rat, bird, and a caterpillar Pokémon emerged from the red flashes.

"Whoa!" Feliciano took out his Pokédex. It read:

** "Ratata: **_**It eats anything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.**_

**Next Evolution: Raticate**

**Caterpie: **_**For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.**_

**Next Evolution: Metapod**

** Pidgey: **_**It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.**_

**Next Evolution: Pidgeotto"**

"Our Pokémon just healed, Ludwig." Feliciano reasoned softly.

Ludwig took out a familiar Pokéball: the one that caught the Starly. "I didn't say we'd use our main ones." Ludwig yelled, "I choose you, Starly!"

"Good thinking," Feliciano glanced at Kiku as he seized his other Pokéball. "What about you, Kiku?"

"I'll be just fine with Cyndaquil." Kiku reassured Feliciano.

"Okay then…" Feliciano threw out his ball. "Go, Starly!"

"Cyndaquil," Kiku exclaimed, "I choose you!"

"Well, then," the Trainer smiled arrogantly. "Pidgey, Gust!"

A mild swirl of wind was aimed towards Ludwig's Starly. Starly was spinning round and round from dizziness.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Ludwig commanded.

Starly hit Pidgey with his wing really hard. Pidgey flinched before it could recover from the excitement.

"Caterpie, String Shot!" the Trainer exclaimed loudly.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Kiku directed.

Cyndaquil burned Caterpie just as it was about to send out strings. The Trainer's Caterpie fainted. "Man…" the Trainer frowned. "Caterpie, return!"

Once the Caterpie returned, the Trainer commanded, "Ratata, Bite!"

"Ve, Starly, Quick Attack!" Feliciano cried.

Starly hit the Ratata before it could bite into the bird flesh.

"Okay, Pidgey, Sand-Attack!" the Trainer guided.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Ludwig yelled.

The Starly winged on Pidgey, and Pidgey couldn't take it. It fainted.

"Pidgey, return!" The Trainer cringed. "Now, Ratata, Quick Attack!"

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Feliciano demanded hopefully.

Ratata tried to hit Starly, but it was too late. Starly winged Ratata and the Ratata had fainted. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku had won!

"We win!" Ludwig cheered.

"Well," the Trainer acknowledged as he returned the limp body of the Ratata to its ball, "good battle, friends. By the way, the name's Christopher."

Kiku was frozen with trauma at the name. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he questioned, "but are you the son of Miss Sally by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's my mom!" Christopher exclaimed. "You met her?"

"She misses you so much," Feliciano chuckled, "that she mistook Kiku for you."

Kiku stared coldly at his doppelganger. The only difference between them was that Christopher's hair was neat and trimmed underneath his ruby and white cap.

"I'm Ludwig, that's…" he groaned as Feliciano yelled "Pasta" again, "…that's Feliciano, and your doppelganger here is Kiku."

"Nice to meet you, guys." He grinned from ear to ear at Kiku. "You do look like me. No wonder Mom mistook me for you. By the way, you guys met Stewart?"

"Yeah, why?" Kiku responded blankly.

"Well, because I needed to grab something from that man. Was he reminiscing over his ol' days?" Christopher joked.

"Yeah! Is it true he had a Pikachu?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my mom grew up with him, and she saw the Pikachu herself!" Christopher described.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Christopher." Feliciano smiled. "Are you going back to Cherrygrove City?"

"Yes. My mom must miss me badly after what you guys told me." Christopher waved at the three Trainers. "Bye you guys!"

"Bye!" the Trainers bade as Christopher raced back to where he lived.

"He does look like you, Kiku!" Feliciano exclaimed happily as he returned Starly.

"Please, don't remind me of what happened with his mom." Kiku sighed shamefully.

"Chiko!" agreed Chikorita.

"We better get going if we want to make it to Violet City!" Ludwig warned the two other Trainers.

"Right," they agreed.

Ever since the "personal space" incident, Kiku has been quieter. Make no mistake, he was almost always mysteriously silent, but he seemed quieter than usual. He seemed even quieter than Matthew Williams, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader.

Feliciano found this strange. Even stranger was the fact that Ludwig was related to a Bad Touch Trio member. Would they run into the Bad Touch Trio more often? He hoped not. They were already bad enough.

"Feliciano, you're awfully quiet," Ludwig mentioned, worrying over the temporary silence Feliciano emitted. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ve…" Feliciano hesitated. Well, Ludwig and Kiku were his best friends. If they're going to stay together for a long time, they may as well learn what's inside his mind. Quickly, he told Ludwig and Kiku about his questions of the Bad Touch Trio. "Who are they? And why did they form?" Feliciano finished.

Ludwig bit his lip. "Well, you are pretty new to this." Ludwig decided finally. "Let me explain. The Bad Touch Trio is a group that formed a long time ago.

"My brother started this. Before he became part of the group, he was a Trainer. He always wondered why he had to go to Gyms before battling the Elite Five…"

"Actually, it's the Elite Four." Kiku corrected.

"Ve… isn't it Elite Five?" Feliciano raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's now four." Kiku clarified. "Didn't you hear Stewart at the house?"

"_Nein_, why?" Ludwig asked.

"Stewart said that they already chose a champion." Kiku nodded. "It took a long time for the five of them to choose, especially since they had to battle for it."

"Who was chosen?" Ludwig asked.

"Alfred F. Jones," Kiku informed. "You know, the Dragon-Type man. He is pretty young, though I hear he is sometimes investigating possible hideouts for the Bad Touch Trio."

"Right," Ludwig looked at Feliciano. "So, back to the Bad Touch Trio.

"My brother always liked shortcuts. He decided to skip on ahead to the Elite _Four_ without the Badges, but because of that, he was banned from the Elite building until he got the Badges.

"He decided to put together a little team that will help him. Unfortunately, he didn't have any Pokémon to battle with. That's why he tries to force Pokémon out of Trainers for his gain.

"Francis Bonnefoy used to be part of the Trio, but he changed after battling Arthur Kirkland, who was part of the Elite Five, which was three at the time. Francis gave up his ways and joined the Elite Four.

"You see, being one member short, Gilbert hired Francis's younger sister, Bella, who was struggling at the time."

"That's why we need to watch out," Kiku agreed.

"Oh, okay!" Feliciano understood clearly now. "I get it!"

Ludwig half-smiled at Feliciano, but something was wrong. Feliciano could sense it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this was nothing, but that doesn't mean you can't review, right? Please review! <strong>

**-hetaliaforever123**


	6. Yekaterina's Ditto

***Disclaimer: I would, could not, will not, never will own Hetalia or Pokemon. All rights belong to whoever is the geniuses who made Hetalia and Pokemon!**

**Warnings: Spelling **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_"__Dear Journal,_

_ We're still on the road to Violet City. I understand a lot about the Bad Touch Trio. But I'm still worried about both Kiu and Ludig._

_ They're still my friends, right? I hope so. Boy, the journey sure is long! _

_ I can't wait to see Violet City! It might be as friendly as Cherrygrove! _

_ -Feliciano Vargas__"_

"There!" Feliciano finished and put his pen away. "Oops! I spelled Ludwig and Kiku wrong." Feliciano shrugged. "Oh well!"

"Feliciano, what are you doing?" Ludwig sighed.

"I'm writing in my journal!" Feliciano smiled cheerfully. "It would be nice to look back later on and see what our adventures were like!"

Before Ludwig could say anything, Feliciano squealed. "Look, Ludwig! Up there!"

"What is it?" Ludwig looked at the starry sky.

"It's a shooting star!" Feliciano cried eagerly. He started chanting, "I wish that we wouldn't run into the Bad Touch Trio. I wish that we wouldn't run into the Bad Touch Trio. I wish…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ludwig asked.

"Stars are magical!" Feliciano told Ludwig. "If you wish on a shooting star, it's has to come true!"

"I can't believe you're this naïve!" Then, he shook his head. "Go to bed before I beat even senselesser."

"Why don't you sleep, too?" Feliciano paused.

"I can't," Ludwig sighed. "_Someone_ has to stand guard for us!"

"Hey, can you wake me up when it's my turn to play guard?" Feliciano asked. "_Bueno notte!"_

"_Ja, ja, guten nacht." _Ludwig bade Feliciano.

As Feliciano happily snored away, a second star shot across the sky. Ludwig was startled at the sight.

"Another?" he thought.

He decided to test if stars really are magical. _I wish Feliciano was cured of being a coward. Please make it so that he doesn't smell like garlic all the time, _und_ if you could make him a little less cheery and a little more serious like me. Also, teach him drive, bathe, worry _und_ frown. _

Meanwhile, in the night sky, the little shooting star struggled with the wishes. "Ugh! Ludwig, I'm a shooting star, not a stinking miracle worker!" it groaned.

**~0~**

Feliciano and Kiku woke up, only to find that the skies were almost completely covered in clouds. Ludwig looked up as they yawned.

"Morning, you two." Ludwig greeted. "We better get to some shelter quick. It's pretty cloudy, and I just felt a raindrop on my cheek earlier."

"Well, okay," Kiku stood up and brushed something off his shoulder. "We better get moving then."

Ludwig had predicted it right. Rain started to sprinkle. The trio sleepily trudged over to the nearest shelter: a seemingly abandoned theatre. Feliciano shuddered at the decaying sight and refused to go in.

"But, Feliciano, it's raining!" Kiku coaxed. "You want to get sick?"

"I don't care. This is too scary!" Feliciano insisted stubbornly.

Ludwig used the only thing that worked. "Fine, then stay here by yourself." He pretended to go inside.

Feliciano tried to be brave, but he couldn't stand it. "Being alone is worse than anything!" he cried out as he followed his friends inside, "Hey! You guys, wait for me!"

The trio and their tired Pokémon wandered around. "Hello?" Kiku said hastily.

"Is anyone there?" Ludwig called out.

"Chiko!"

Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku turned around only to see Chikorita. Not one, but two Chikoritas.

"Hey, which one is which?" Feliciano panicked. He wouldn't be able to tell which one is his precious birthday gift.

The Chikoritas looked at Feliciano. One had a cute face, but the other had a really strange face. Its smile was too wide, and the pupils were tiny.

"Ugh!" Ludwig stuck out his tongue. "That's disgusting! What kind of a hypocrite is that?"

"That might not be a Chikorita," Kiku pointed out. "It might be a new kind of Chikorita."

"Then in that case," Feliciano took out a Pokéball, "let's catch it!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice stopped Feliciano for a second.

A girl with grayish hair came out. It was pretty short, and the girl had pretty big… breasts. The thing that was really peculiar was that she was dressed up exactly like Feliciano: a blue and white sailor outfit.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked the girl.

"I'm Yekaterina," the girl introduced herself. "This Chikorita is actually mine. Well, it's not really a Chikorita."

"Then how is it a Chikorita?" Kiku inquired Yekaterina.

"It's a Ditto!" Yekaterina informed.

"Whoa!" Feliciano pulled out his Pokédex. It read:

**"Ditto: **_**It can transform**__**into anything. Whenever it sleeps, it changes into a rock to avoid being attacked.**_

**Move: Transform"**

"Ditto's only move is Transform?" Feliciano smiled eagerly. "Then I challenge you to a battle! This might be good."

"Well, I guess the shooting star rid you of being a wimp," Ludwig shrugged.

"Okay then!" Yekaterina accepted.

"Chikorita, I choose you!" Feliciano chose.

"Chiko!"

"Go, Ditto!" Yekaterina directed.

"Chiko!"

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano commanded.

"Ditto, use Vine Whip!" Yekaterina yelled firmly.

"Wait, I thought its only move is Transform!" Kiku became surprised.

Vines spread out from Yekaterina's Ditto and started to whip Chikorita. Then the vines wrapped around Chikorita and trapped it.

"Say what?" Feliciano raised an eyebrow.

"I guess… Yekaterina wins then." Ludwig dismissed.

Ditto let go of Chikorita and transformed back into its normal self: a pink blob.

"I lost…" Feliciano stated disappointedly, "…to a girl?"

"Don't worry, Feliciano," Kiku encouraged. "You'll do better next time!"

"That was fun!" Yekaterina exclaimed. "Come on, I'll show you guys the place."

Yekaterina led the Trainers and their Pokémon over to a room where there were costumes everywhere.

"So this is where you got Feliciano's costume!" Ludwig mused.

"Yeah!" Yekaterina agreed. "Watch this."

She stepped behind a rack, and she stepped out. She was now dressed up as Stewart. "Welcome, Trainers, to Cherrygrove City!" Yekaterina impersonated Stewart's country accent.

"You almost sound like him!" Kiku complimented with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She stepped again behind the rack, and came out dressed as Sally. "Christopher? Is that you?" Yekaterina mimicked Sally's worried mother voice. "It is you!"

She hugged Kiku just as Sally did back at Cherrygrove City.

"No, please!" Kiku insisted. "I don't understand what's happening!"

"Here we go, again!" Feliciano chuckled.

Obediently, Yekaterina let go. "You have a problem with Sally's hugging, too? That happened to my little brother when he was training! Speaking of brother…"

Yekaterina stepped behind a rack, and came out dressed in an overcoat and a big scarf around her neck. "At home it's very cold and everyone hates each other quietly." Yekaterina imitated Ivan's Russian accent.

The Trainers chuckled at Yekaterina; Feliciano only smiled.

"No, look at this!" Yekaterina stepped once more behind the racks, and she came out to Trainers screaming with laughter. She was dressed up in a military outfit and gloves, just like Ludwig was wearing. "_Ja, ja, _guden nakt… or something like that!" Yekaterina piped up a cute smile.

"Well, you were close…" Ludwig shrugged as Kiku and Feliciano laughed at how close Yekaterina copied Ludwig's German accent.

Yekaterina grinned, stepped behind the rack, and came out dressed in a white shirt and overalls.

"How long have you been practicing impersonating people?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, for as long as I can remember!" Yekaterina smiled. "I've always wanted to become a Ditto Master and a star but..." she trailed off, "...it always seems impossible."

"Why?" The Trainers asked at the same time. Oh here we go again...

"Well, you see... you remember Ditto's face when he transformed into Chikorita?" Yekaterina started.

"Yeah, why?" the Trainers asked in unison. They glared strangely at each other.

"That's the problem!" Yekaterina wailed. "Ditto can never get any other Pokémon's face right. It always has been a problem." She sighed. "Sure, I'm okay as a Trainer and an impersonator, but Ditto can't get other's faces!"

"Oh, that's too bad, Yekaterina," Kiku comforted. "Maybe, it just needs more practice."

"Maybe..." Yekaterina sniffled.

**~0~**

Meanwhile, Antonio was spying on the Trainers using binoculars. "They have a Ditto with them!" he reported.

Bella looked up from her twiddling. "A Ditto?" she repeated. She rose up and stared at Antonio. "You know what that means?"

"What?" Antonio was curious.

"It means," Bella meanly explained, "that we could impress our bosses."

"Oh..." Antonio sighed. Here he goes again with one of Bella's schemes.

"We could grab that Ditto," Bella hatched a plan, "and force it to transform into a Dratini! Our bosses will surely love that!"

Gilbert heard the plan. "And this opportunity is the perfect chance to use our new Weezing!" Gilbert patted the Pokéball in his belt pouch.

"Let's go, then!" Bella grabbed the blimp wheel. "Next stop, this place!" She laughed evilly.

**~0~**

Feliciano jumped slightly. He called Chikorita over to his side.

"What's the matter, Feliciano?" Yekaterina looked at the Italian, who was posed for action.

"The Bad Touch Trio," Feliciano looked worriedly at his friends. "They're here."

Ludwig swore, again, in German. "I swear those guys never stop!" he snarled.

"Who are they after this time?" Kiku wondered aloud as Cyndaquil came to his side.

"Maybe they want Yekaterina's Ditto." Ludwig guessed. "They might use it for their gain.

"Oh man..." Yekaterina held her Ditto closer to her.

Suddenly, the Bad Touch gang appear through the window. They cracked a malicious grin at the Trainers.

"So, this is your little group, Ludwig?" Gilbert chuckled. "How very sad."

Behind them was a Weezing, which could only mean one thing...

Before Ludwig could yell a warning, Gilbert commanded, "Weezing, SmokeScreen!"

A mass of smoke puffed out and clouded the entire room. Once the cloud of smoke vanished and the Trainers were done coughing, Yekaterina screamed.

"Ditto!" she sobbed. "Where are you?"

Kiku muttered a curse and yelled, "Seriously, Bad Touch? You had to do this?"

**~0~**

The Bad Touch Trio escaped to an abandoned house. "Now we've finally done something worthwhile!" Antonio cheered.

"What do you mean?" Bella hissed. "You mean all the things we do aren't good enough?"

"No, I don't mean that..." Antonio stammered.

"You better be." Bella threatened.

When inside the house, Gilbert placed the Ditto on a counter. "We should test out if Ditto works." Gilbert guided. "Maybe, we can confirm that this is a good Ditto."

"Well, then I have just the thing!" Bella pulled out a picture. "This is a picture of my older brother. Can you transform into Francis for me? And make sure you capture his outer gorgeousness!"

"Yeah, sure..." Antonio rolled his eyes.

Ditto chirped, and then started changing. The Trio sucked in their breaths, which exhaled into laughter for Gilbert and Antonio. Bella's jaw dropped.

In front of them, was an image of Francis with the strangest face on Earth. "THIS IS NOT HOW FRANCIS LOOKS LIKE!" She yelled. Gilbert and Antonio laughed harder. "STOP LAUGHING, OR I'LL CUT YOUR FACE!"

"Well, we'll just have to be nice and help it transform into something else," Gilbert stopped laughing to catch some air. "Here let me try."

He looked at Ditto. "Okay, why don't you turn into a Dratini?" Gilbert asked, pointing to a picture in a book. "Easy enough, right?"

Ditto chirped, and then turned into a book. "This might take a while." Antonio face-palmed himself.

**~0~**

"It's okay, Yekaterina," Ludwig patted her back. "We'll get Ditto back. I'm sure of it."

"But who knows where they are?" Yekaterina cried harder. "My brother was right. I shouldn't be a Ditto Master. He's right. I'm a weak crybaby!"

"No, you're not." Kiku comforted. "Ivan is just jealous that you have a Ditto who could transform!"

"It's kind of funny," Feliciano stated, "how a Trainer could decide on what their Ditto could transform into."

Ludwig, Kiku, and Yekaterina stared at Feliciano. "I just wonder how they do that." Feliciano continued.

"Well, just remember that Ditto transformed into Chikorita when it saw it," Kiku pointed out.

"Trainers, like me, can also point out which Pokémon to transform into for Ditto," Yekaterina informed. "That's how I am able to tell Ditto who to transform into from the audience."

"Starly!"

The Trainers looked up to see Feliciano and Ludwig's Starly fly in. "Where did they come in from?" Ludwig asked.

"They came in from... northwest." Kiku calculated.

"We'll go save Ditto, then! Come on!" Feliciano started for the door, when Yekaterina stopped him.

"Let's do more than save Ditto," she smirked. "Let's dress up for the occasion."

"For... what?" Feliciano was confused.

**~0~**

****"Okay, change into Antonio's Meowth, then!" Gilbert prodded furiously.

Ditto changed into the cat in front of it, only to keep its weird face.

"Ugh!" Gilbert groaned. "WHY CAN'T YOU GET THINGS RIGHT?"

"WE'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW IF YOU DON'T GET IT RIGHT!" Bella screamed.

"Even better, we'll get rid of your precious owner!" Gilbert cried.

Ditto chirped sadly and changed its face in terror. Gilbert and Bella squealed for joy. "We did it!" Bella pumped her fists in triumph.

All of a sudden, the lights dim, and a spotlight appears to shine on four Trainers dressed in a familiar uniform.

"Hey!" Bella barked. "Those are our uniforms!"

As if on cue, Feliciano smiled and chanted, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double, double!" Kiku added.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled. "Quit imitating us!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" Ludwig joined.

"To _ignite_ all people within our nation!" Yekaterina teased.

"Err!" Bella was furious. "This is insulting!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Feliciano continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Ludwig resumed.

"Feliciano!"

"Ludwig!"

"And Kiku!"

"Yekaterina, that's right!"

"The Bad Touch Trio blast off at the speed of light!" Ludwig chanted.

"Surrender now," Yekaterina teasingly threatened, "or prepare to fight all of us!"

"Glad that's over!" Antonio rolled his eyes. "That wasn't even the right way to say it!"

"Give back Ditto!" Yekaterina cried.

"Wait, but which one is Ditto?" Kiku asked.

In front of them were two Meowths. One of them must be Ditto, but which one?

"Well, we'll give you your precious Ditto back, as a thank-you for that wonderful performance," Bella grabbed one of the Meowths and handed it to Yekaterina.

"See ya, suckers!" Gilbert held up a peace sign and ran into the blimp with his other two allies.

"Hey!" Yekaterina screamed. She followed the Trio outside.

"Wait for us!" the Trainers yelled in unison. Is this going to be a running gag?

The Trainers found the blimp starting to fly away. "Yekaterina, they gave back Ditto. What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"This isn't Ditto." Yekaterina stated gravely. "This is the real Meowth."

"How can you tell?" Kiku inquired.

"First of all, I know what my Ditto is like. And second," Yekaterina put Meowth down. "Ditto, Transform!"

The Meowth didn't budge. "See?" Yekaterina pointed out.

"Hypocrite!" Ludwig screamed and threw the Meowth at the blimp.

Meanwhile, the Trio were crooning over their new Ditto.

"Your ours, now!" Bella crooned.

Suddenly, Meowth crashed into Bella. Being a clumsy person, Bella dropped the Ditto from the blimp.

"There's Ditto!" Kiku pointed to the new Meowth falling out of the sky.

"Okay, Ditto, turn into a cannon!" Yekaterina commanded.

Ditto chirped happily and turned into a cannon. "Feliciano, put your Chikorita in here."

"Right!" Feliciano seized Chikorita and placed it into the cannon.

"Fire!" Yekaterina directed.

BOOM! The cannon sent Chikorita blasting off into the direction of the blimp.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano guided.

"Chiko!"

The leaves had sliced the top off the blimp. It sent the blimp crashing down into nothingness.

"The Bad Touch Trio is blasting off again!" the Bad Touch Trio screamed before they crashed.

**~0~**

****Yekaterina hammered on a new sign onto her theater: "Yekaterina and her amazing Ditto! Grand Re-opening."

"Thank you guys for everything." Yekaterina thanked. "You know... I should be thanking the Bad Touch Trio, too."

"Why?" Ludwig wondered aloud.

"They helped my Ditto turn into other things without its own face, now!" Yekaterina pointed out. "It's sort of because of them that I'm re-opening."

"Well, we'll see you again someday, Yekaterina!" Feliciano bade as the Trainers waved good-bye.

"And we'll say 'Hi' and 'I told you so' to your brother for you." Kiku promised.

"Okay! See you soon!" Yekaterina bade.

As they walked away, Feliciano daydreamed of what it would be like to have his own Ditto. "Someday, I'll get one!" Feliciano noted.

Ludwig didn't hear Feliciano. His mind was wandering back to the Bad Touch Trio's unexpected act of kindness. He smiled. _You finally did good, bruder. You finally did good._

__**~0~**

****"Come one, put it on!" Bella prodded.

"Ay! Don't do that! You're pulling on my hair!" Antonio cried out in pain.

"Just stay still while we put this costume on you!" Gilbert commanded.

Antonio punched Gilbert. "Quit it!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! This one was long! I added that wishing star scene... well, I wanted to. Thanks for reading! And many thanks to ScratchFox for reviewing last chapter! Please feel free to review or flame me! <strong>

**-hetaliaforever123**


	7. Sprout Tower

**__Disclaimer*: I will never, ever own Hetalia or Pokemon! That would be crazy if I did! Sorry for the delay... writer's block again! Anyway... Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Feliciano was singing a bouncy little tune. He sometimes hummed it so loud, he began to sing it.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth…" Feliciano sang.

Kiku stopped in his tracks. Ludwig and Feliciano realized this. "What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"There's an awful lot of trees, isn't there?" Kiku pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Ludwig was beginning to wonder where this was heading to.

"It means that we are close to Violet City," Kiku explained.

"Well, that's good, right?" Feliciano stopped humming to join the conversation.

"Yes, but," Kiku gazed intently at his other two friends, "it also means a wild Pokémon could appear any second."

"You mean like the ones over there?" Feliciano pointed behind them.

Ludwig and Kiku spun around to see three Caterpies. "That's what I mean…" Kiku muttered.

"Chiko!"

"Toto!"

"Cynda!"

Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile have stepped up in front of their Trainers. "Okay, so let's just weaken these things. Then let's catch 'em all." Ludwig suggested.

"That's a very good plan indeed." Kiku agreed. "Cyndaquil, Tackle!"

Feliciano and Ludwig commanded the same thing as Kiku. The three Pokémon tackled the Caterpies who were gravely injured, but not fainting.

"You ready for this?" Ludwig asked Feliciano.

"I'm ready, Ludwig." Feliciano nodded.

In unison, the Trainers threw out the Pokéballs, calling, "Pokéball, go!"

The Caterpies were captured. The balls landed and the Trainers waited to see if the Caterpies would struggle out. Fortunately, the Caterpies gave in, sealing the "First Captured Pokémon" for Kiku.

"Phew!" Feliciano cheered. "That was totally wicked!"

"We're going to have to be more alert for more Pokémon," Kiku warned.

"Well, not until we get into the Bellsprout Tower," Ludwig pointed ahead. "Look!"

Ahead of the Trainers was the magnificent sight of Violet City. Its subtle beauty made an impressing mark on its history, what with Sprout Tower looming over and all.

"Wow…" Feliciano mused in awe. "It's so subtle!"

"I know…" Ludwig mused.

"Let's go to the Gym. That's what we're here for, right?" Kiku suggested.

The Trainers were heading towards the Gym when they were stopped by a man with a beard.

"Sorry, guys, but Roderich is out training at Sprout Tower. Maybe you could drop by there and meet up with him. By the way, I'll show up a lot, so let me introduce myself." He offered his hand. "I'm Henry. I'm an Advisor to help Trainers defeat the Gym Leaders."

The Trainers shook hands with Henry. Henry continued, "If you don't encounter Roderich, go there anyway. I heard you could learn a lot from the Elder over there. Plus, it helps you bond more with your Pokémon!"

"Thanks for the help," the Trainers acknowledged together.

"You're welcome! If you need help with Gym leaders, see me. I always hang out near the entrance of each Gym." Henry smiled a hairy smile.

The Trainers walked towards the looming tower, but a man with a weird accent stopped them.

"_Ja! Ja!_ Shard de Berry?" The man offered.

"Well… we don't have a Shard…" Ludwig stammered. He was apparently embarrassed by the man. "We'll come again if we have a Shard…"

"Okay, then! Bye-bye now!" the Shard man bade.

When out of the man's earshot, Kiku commented immediately, "What was that all about?"

"Who knows…" Ludwig muttered.

Feliciano wondered if Ludwig knew the Shard guy. But he didn't have time to wonder because they already had entered Sprout Tower, and boy was it huge.

"Whoa!" Feliciano exclaimed in awe.

The tower was enormous with wood everywhere. There were some statues here and there, and the tower had at least three levels. The tower teemed with wild Ratatas everywhere.

Ludwig smiled. "I wonder where Roderich is." He mused.

"He could be anywhere!" Kiku responded. "This tower is really big."

"Ve… maybe he's at the top!" Feliciano suggested.

"Maybe..." Ludwig agreed. "Let's go up then!" He pointed at a ladder.

The Trainers hurried towards the ladder until Kiku realized something. "Wait a minute, if this helps us bond with our Pokémon more, then don't we have to fight someone? Nothing is ever this easy…" Kiku mused anxiously.

Before anyone could say anything more, a gray-haired man in a robe stopped them. "Hold it right there! Going to see the Elder, huh?"

"_Si, _why?" Feliciano asked.

"We'll see if you guys are worthy enough to pass," he held out a Pokéball, "if you can get past me!"

He held out three Pokéballs and threw them out. "Bellsprout, I choose you!"

Three Bellsprouts emerged out of the redness. "BELLSPROUT!" they cried.

Ludwig, who was very careful, decided to use Starly instead of Totodile.

"But why?" Feliciano inquired.

"Razor Leaf is pretty strong against Totodile, so I have to be careful." Ludwig pulled out his other Pokéball. "Besides, I don't want Totodile to go back to the Pokécenter again, right? I'll just use him once Bellsprout is weakened." He threw it out. "Starly, I choose you!"

"Go, Chikorita!" Feliciano yelled.

"Cyndaquil, let's go!" Kiku firmly directed.

Cyndaquil and Chikorita prepared themselves as Starly emerged from the red flash.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" the Sage commanded. Bellsprout was about to attempt to whip Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Kiku cried.

Before the vine could touch it, Cyndaquil let out a mild burst of flame from its back. It severely burned Bellsprout. The Sage's Bellsprout had fainted.

"Man…" he faced Feliciano. "Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!"

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Feliciano yelled.

"Is there any other move Chikorita can do besides Razor Leaf?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano shrugged as leaves scratched the other Pokémon at the same time. It wasn't really effective as neither Pokémon fainted nor flinched.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" the Sage cried out.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Ludwig directed.

Starly swooped in towards Bellsprout and winged it. Bellsprout was knocked out cold before it could strike.

The Sage sighed disappointedly. "Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Feliciano smirked playfully. "Ve… Chikorita, PoisonPowder!"

"Wait, what?" Kiku and Ludwig shouted in unified shock. "When did Chikorita learn that?"

"Ever since I fought Yekaterina!" Feliciano informed.

Sure enough, a spray of Poison licked Bellsprout. Bellsprout started to weaken.

"Oh! Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!" the Sage yelled.

"Can I do the honors?" Ludwig asked.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Feliciano permitted.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Ludwig shouted.

A shot of water blasted Bellsprout unto the wall, making it faint.

"You win, then. I have to admit that was good. Take this prize money!" the Sage presented them with some money.

Ludwig took the money. "Good, we've been low on funds for a week, now."

"You guys are pretty worthy. I'm Sage Nico," the Sage greeted. "You may pass."

As Nico stepped out of the way, the Trainers cheered and proceeded up the ladder.

"Well, I just hope they can get past the Elder!" Nico smiled. "Maybe they could. After all, they've got the guts, right?"

**~0~**

"You know, I think there will be someone else we have to battle, too!" Feliciano grasped.

"I guess so," Ludwig agreed. "As Kiku said, nothing comes easy. Not even friendship or brotherhood can come on easily."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

"I mean sometimes friends might fight. Brothers could betray each other. All that junk." Ludwig groaned.

"I guess being in a 'sacred place' with sages and all changes people, huh?" Kiku smirked. "I've never heard you say something like that, Ludwig."

"I guess working our way to Roderich made me catch on to his classiness," Ludwig chuckled.

"You mean you've known Roderich before?" Feliciano inquired, apparently intrigued.

Before Ludwig could reply, a Sage stepped in front of them. "Going after the Elder, right?" he questioned.

"We're going to have to battle for it, right?" Kiku rolled his eyes.

"Well, I just want to make sure you guys are ready," the Sage positioned himself. "And if I want to do that, I need to battle you three." He took out three Pokéballs and called, "Let's go, Hoothoot and Bellsprout!"

Feliciano cocked his head. "Hoothoot?" He was about to take out his Pokédex when Ludwig stopped him.

"No time for that. We have to battle this guy." Ludwig stopped. "I should probably use Totodile this time. I saw him super hyper a while ago. I think he leveled up and learned another move."

"Really? Cyndaquil is like that, too!" Kiku connected. "Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Totodile," Ludwig yelled, "I choose you!"

"Here we go, Chikorita!" Feliciano invigorated.

The Pokémon were positioned, and so were the Sage's Pokémon. "Hoothoot, Peck!"

"Chikorita, PoisonPowder!" Feliciano yelled. Chikorita sprayed out poison which damaged the Hoothoot.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" the Sage commanded.

"Totodile, Rage!" Ludwig directed. He heard that this was the next move that Totodile could learn. To Ludwig's surprise, Totodile became a frenzy of anger and lashed out at the Bellsprout. It was damaged badly.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" the Sage directed at Kiku's Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Kiku ordered firmly. Cyndaquil quickly swerved in and out to avoid the vines and bashed Bellsprout. Bellsprout was also majorly damaged.

"Well, they did learn new moves," Ludwig smiled approvingly. "Totodile, Water Gun!"

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Kiku added, "I miss that move, though."

The two Bellsprouts fainted as water or fire blasted at them. Hoothoot was the last one standing in his team.

"You poisoned my Hoothoot!" the Sage recalled. "Two can play at this game!"

"Of course, it's a battle, anyway…" Ludwig mumbled.

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis!" the Sage yelled. "Let's see your Pokémon avoid this!"

Almost immediately, Chikorita dropped into a gentle nap. Feliciano yelped in horror at his buddy sleeping. "Starly, I choose you!"

Once Starly came out, the Sage commanded, "Hoothoot, Uproar!" Hoothoot emitted a cry and made a crazy mess of things.

Feliciano winced as Ludwig cursed in German. "Starly, Wing Attack!"

Thankfully, because of being weakened by Chikorita's poison, Hoothoot fainted. Feliciano cheered along with his friends as the Sage returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "I guess you might be strong enough to fight the Elder." The Sage, who was named Troy, congratulated.

Before anyone could say anything, a sudden desperate yell was heard upstairs. "That sounds like the Elder!" Troy realized. He turned to the Trainers for help. "You've got to help him. My Pokémon are down! Sure, he's pretty strong, but who knows who's up there?"

"Our Pokémon are weak!" Ludwig reasoned. "And Feliciano's Chikorita is asleep! I don't think any of us has an Awakening with us!"

"What do we do then?" Kiku asked.

"Ve…" Feliciano started to think. "Wait! I have a plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>What is Feliciano's plan? Honestly... I don't know yet. Feliciano has another trick up his sleeve? What is it? Review please! I will accept if you guys have to flame or criticize me. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-hetaliaforever123**

**Italy: PASTA!**

**Me: I have some in the fridge. Knock yourself out.**


	8. The Elder

**__Disclaimer*:I will never own Hetalia or Pokemon. I promise! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"We should have thought of this sooner!" Ludwig exclaimed after hearing Feliciano's master plan. "I completely forgot about these!"

"Will it be okay for you without Chikorita for a while, Feliciano?" Kiku asked tentatively.

"I'll be fine!" Feliciano reassured. "Besides, Grandpa gave me Chikorita's Pokéball before I left." Feliciano returned Chikorita to its ball. "Let's go!"

As the Trainers proceeded up the ladder, Troy wished them good luck. "Whoever is up there will get a big whopper on them!" he complimented.

The Trainers climbed up the ladder to see a terrible sight. Ludwig snarled angrily. "Of course, it's them." He muttered.

Before them was a uniformed trio harassing an old man who was believed to be the Elder.

"Where is it?" Bella demanded. "Where is that Ho-oh?"

"You've got the wrong tower, Miss!" the Elder whimpered pathetically. Gilbert was grabbing the Elder from the robes. "You're thinking about Bell Tower in Ecruteak City. This is only Sprout Tower!"

"Liar!" Gilbert roared. "You're hiding something!"

"No, I'm not! I promise on my short name I'm telling the truth!" the Elder stammered.

"Hey! Get back from the Elder, you pigs!" Ludwig yelled meanly.

Bella, Gilbert, and Antonio looked up and smirked. "Well, well, well…" Bella sneered. "Look who we have here. We have Mr. Krauty Kraut, Mr. Engrish, and Mr. Pasta. What a nice surprise."

"Right back at you…" Ludwig mumbled a bad word. He took out a Pokéball just like Kiku and Feliciano. He called out, "Caterpie, I choose you!" as he threw his ball.

Feliciano and Kiku repeated Ludwig's actions, and out came the Trainers' newly caught Pokémon from a while ago.

The Trio laughed cruelly. "You think that will beat our Pokémon? Pathetic, you guys are." Gilbert leered. He let go of the Elder, letting him drop on the floor. "Let's do this, Bellsprout!"

"You can do it, Ekans!" Bella hollered.

"Go, Meowth!" Antonio cried out.

Ekans, Meowth, and Bellsprout were arranged one in front of the other Trainers' Caterpies.

"Are you sure this can work, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure it will, Ludwig." Feliciano encouraged him. "Caterpie, String Shot!"

Ludwig and Kiku commanded the same thing. Strings shot out of the Caterpies right at their opponents. The Trio's Pokémon started to slow down gradually.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" Gilbert directed. Bellsprout obeyed and vines came out, but it moved slower than usual. It took twenty seconds for the vines to reach Caterpie. Once it did, Caterpie cried, but it kept on going.

Bella knew something fishy was going on… but she just couldn't figure it out. It was on the tip of her tongue. She chose to ignore it. "Ekans, Bite!"

As Ekans sluggishly slithered towards Feliciano's Caterpie, something clicked. A memory of the first battle between her team and these Trainers floated back to her. Ekans being slowed down by Chikorita's razor leaves. Bella suddenly found the answer…

"They're trying to slow our Pokémon down!" Bella realized suddenly.

"That's most correct." Kiku smiled a tiny smile. "Finally figured it out, did you?"

As the Caterpies started to weaken, Feliciano nodded towards his friends. "Caterpie, come back!" Feliciano called. The Caterpies returned to their balls. "You should know that even though Caterpie returns, String Shot will still slow your Pokémon down unless you have some X Speed!" Feliciano pointed out. He threw out a new ball. "Starly, I choose you!"

"Let's go, Cyndaquil!" Kiku exclaimed.

"Go, Totodile!" Ludwig yelled.

The Trio's Pokémon were unusually slow and weak. "Uh-oh…" Antonio started to back away.

As if on cue, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku all yelled out their Pokémon's best moves. With forceful blows, the Trio's Pokémon crashed into their owners and knocked the Trio down the ladder. "We're blasting off again!" the Trio yelled out before they fell.

Panting heavily, the Trainers patted their Pokémon in a congratulatory way. The Elder groaned and the Trainers realized the Elder was still on the floor. "Are you okay?" Feliciano inquired as he and his friends helped the Elder up.

The Elder coughed harshly for a while. "I'm all right." The Elder assured them. He dusted something off his robes. "Thank you kindly for saving me. Those guys don't know how to really bond with their Pokémon." He glanced at the Trainers' exhausted Pokémon. "You were going to battle me, right? We better heal up your Pokémon down at the Center first, okay?"

"Excuse me, Elder," Ludwig interrupted, "but have you seen the Gym Leader Roderich pass by around here?"

"Oh, yes I did!" the Elder responded. "He was training his little birds here a while ago! He battled me and then went back to the Pokécenter to heal his Pokémon. He's a confident fighter, that one!" He started for the ladder. "Well, are you guys coming or what?"

As the Trainers started down the ladder, Ludwig and Kiku praised Feliciano. "Your plan actually worked! That was brilliant to use our Caterpies to slow them down!"

"_Grazie, _Ludwig." Feliciano thanked his friend.

**~0~**

"Oh my goodness!" a nurse with pink hair exclaimed as the Trainers and the Elder walked in. "What happened to your Pokémon?" She spotted the messy state of the Elder and the Trainers. "And what happened to you guys?"

"The Bad Touch Trio happened." Kiku answered.

"You poor things!" the nurse crooned sympathetically.

"Nurse Joy, I thought you were in Cherrygrove City." Feliciano cocked his head.

"Nurse Joy?" the nurse exclaimed. She laughed. "A lot of Trainers think I'm Nurse Joy, but I'm not. I look like her, though. All nurses look like her, but we have different names! I'm actually Nurse Katrina! Now, shall we heal your Pokémon?"

The medical station glowed dimly as all of the Trainers' Pokémon were rapidly healed. Once done, the Pokémon cried for joy. Chikorita yawned as it woke up. Nurse Katrina giggled. "I guess your Chikorita had a good dream. It seems pretty happy."

"Thank you so much for everything, Nurse." The Trainers acknowledged.

"No problem! That's what we do here in Pokécenters after all, right?" Nurse Katrina smiled. "Are you guys here to fight Roderich?"

"Yes we are, Nurse." Ludwig responded.

The Nurse seemed to be in deep thought. "You have a German accent… do you know Roderich as a… well, friend?"

"Actually, I do." Ludwig smiled back. "We've known each other pretty well because my brother would always pick on him. But, what does my accent have to do with it?"

Feliciano was shocked and awed that his friend knew a Gym Leader so well. He wondered if his own brother, Lovino, would be a Gym Leader.

"Well, for one thing, Roderich has some sort of German accent." Nurse Katrina informed. "And after the news of the forming of the Bad Touch Trio arrived here, Roderich has been crooning for someone named Ludwig… Do you guys know him?"

"Nurse, I'm Ludwig." Ludwig explained.

"Oh wow!" the Nurse exclaimed. "Roderich is going to be surprised to hear you're a Trainer now, Ludwig! And… who are your friends exactly?"

"I'm Feliciano!" Feliciano greeted. "And this here is Kiku! He's really quite quiet a lot of the time!"

"Hello…" Kiku saluted.

"Well," the Elder interjected, "if you don't mind, I was wondering if you guys would like to battle me at Sprout Tower, now that your Pokémon are healthy and strong."

"Let's do it then, old man!" Ludwig joked.

"Well then, let's see how worthy you are!" the Elder challenged.

** ~0~**

"Go, Hoothoot and Bellsprout!" Elder Li called out.

"I choose you, Chikorita!" Feliciano yelled.

"Let's go, Totodile!" Ludwig shouted.

"You can do it, Cyndaquil!" Kiku cried.

The awaited battle between Elder Li and the Trainers has finally begun with a healthy start. Feliciano used the chance to use Chikorita's new move. "Chikorita, PoisonPowder!"

Purple powder had poisoned Elder Li's Hoothoot. Elder Li shot back by telling Hoothoot to Peck. Hoothoot pecked Chikorita three times before stopping.

"Totodile, Rage!" Ludwig commanded determinedly. Totodile broke into an angry frenzy and lashed out at the Bellsprout in front of it. Elder Li directed Bellsprout to Vine Whip Ludwig's Totodile.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Kiku guided in his gently firm voice. Cyndaquil rapidly swerved back and forth, avoiding contact with Bellsprout's vines. It bashed into Bellsprout, which made it faint.

"Bellsprout, return!" Elder Li called. Once it returned, Elder Li told Hoothoot to use Uproar. Greatly weakened, Hoothoot obeyed and caused a big mess.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Feliciano directed. A few razor leaves later, Hoothoot fainted because of the poison. Hoothoot returned to its ball and Elder Li turned to his last opponent.

"Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!" Elder Li instructed.

Razor leaves cut Totodile severely. Ludwig returned the favor by demanding Totodile to use Water Gun. A spray of water blasted at the weakened Bellsprout, causing Bellsprout to faint.

"Woo-hoo!" Feliciano whooped. "Way to go, guys!"

"Great job, you three!" Elder Li congratulated. "I guess you are ready to battle with Roderich. But for now, you guys better get rest."

"But where will we go?" Kiku asked.

"Well…"the Elder pondered for a few moments. "I know! You can stay at Nurse Katrina's house! Katrina has a daughter, Lindsey. She'll really love to have Trainers at her home. Besides, they have guest bedrooms there already. You should probably stay there!"

"Well, okay!" Feliciano agreed. "We'll take a long rest and then tomorrow, we'll face Roderich off in a Gym Battle!"

** ~0~**

_ Dear Journal,_

_ We're here in Violet City. We came face-to-face again with the Bad Touch Trio. It was really tiring!_

_ I still wonder about Ludwig and Kiku sometimes. Ludwig is lucky to know a Gym Leader pretty well._

_ Tomorrow, my friends and I will go to the Violet City Gym and battle Roderich. Wish us luck!_

_ -Feliciano Vargas_

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! I'm back on my chapter-a-day streak again! Hoped you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! Please review. Criticize me if you have to! I'll gladly accept the help! Thanks for reading this!<strong>

**-hetaliaforever123**


	9. Battling Roderich

**__Disclaimer: I will never own Hetalia or Pokemon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Feliciano, wake up! The Gym already opened and we need to get there before the other Trainers do." Ludwig warned.

"Ve…" Feliciano muttered happily in his sleep.

Ludwig groaned amusingly. Feliciano was really sleepy, wasn't he? Ludwig kneeled beside the bed. He knew what to do in a situation like this. "I once killed a man in his sleep with his own mustache…" Ludwig whispered.

Feliciano shot out of bed. "Okay! I'm up!" Feliciano wailed desperately.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile. "Come on. We need to have breakfast before we can battle Roderich. You wouldn't like to battle on an empty stomach, do you?"

Feliciano chuckled as he got dressed. "No way! I'd never fight Roderich or anybody without at least some pasta."

"Well, today there isn't pasta." Ludwig informed. "You're just going to have to get used to pancakes."

"Good enough," Feliciano shrugged as a gourmet. Ludwig laughed as the two of them headed out and were greeted by Lindsey, Kiku, and their Pokémon.

"Good morning, Feliciano!" Lindsey greeted as she flipped over another pancake. "I made some pancakes. I knew someday I'd have Trainers at my house but three? I hit the jackpot! Even better, I've got Trainers with cool names!"

"Thanks for the compliment," the Trainers thanked in unison.

"You're welcome!" Lindsey returned as she placed the pancake on a plate. "Have a seat and we can eat! Hey, that rhymed!"

"I just like it how you get excited about little things." Kiku smiled.

"That's just my style!" Lindsey grinned.

After a great breakfast and tidying themselves up, the Trainers and their Pokémon got ready to go when Lindsey stopped them.

"Mom told me if there are Trainers, I should give them this." Lindsey handed over a Full Restore. "Now, I want to give you guys my Pokégear number so I can learn what you guys are doing, okay?" Lindsey registered herself in Feliciano and Ludwig's Pokégears and bade them good luck. "Call me when you can!" Lindsey called out.

"We will!" Feliciano waved back as they walked on to the Gym. The Pokémon, too, chirped a happy farewell as they entered the Gym.

Henry sighed in relief as the Trainers approached. "Phew! You guys had me worried!" He exclaimed. "When Roderich came back here mumbling about the Bad Touch Trio, I knew you guys were there. I thought you guys would be beaten by those guys. You defeated them?"

"Yes we did," Kiku nodded. "We did that all in one piece."

"Yeah, it was, if it wasn't for Feliciano's plan!" Ludwig smiled at the Italian next to him grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well, Roderich is here now," Henry informed. "Are you guys ready for him?"

"You bet we're ready!" Feliciano assured Henry.

Henry stepped aside. He advised, "Your Totodile has a great advantage against these Bird Pokémon. Water-Types and Electric-Types can easily defeat Flying-Types in one piece."

The Trainers thanked Henry for the advice and proceeded into the Gym. Feliciano admired the simplicity of the Gym. Classical music played overhead and the Gym was painted as if it was a piece of the sky. Two Trainers and Roderich awaited Feliciano and his friends.

"Hello, Roderich." Ludwig smirked.

"Ludwig! It's been pretty long!" Roderich cried. "I never knew you were a Trainer!"

"I've been a Trainer for a week now," Ludwig moaned.

"You guys came to battle us?" Roderich smiled.

"We're all here for that reason!" Feliciano assured.

"Well then" Roderich took out a Pokéball, "let's see who's going to win! Pidgey, I choose you!"

The two Trainers also threw out Pokéballs to reveal a Spearow and another Pidgey. Feliciano was excited to battle Roderich ever since he started his journey. Now it's time to see if he's up to the test. Feliciano had to remember the strategy that he and Ludwig worked out last night. He should be saving his Chikorita for last. "Starly, I choose you!" Feliciano yelled.

Unlike Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku used their primary Pokémon because they knew that Totodile and Cyndaquil were much stronger than the Bird Keepers' Pokémon.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" Roderich commanded.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Feliciano ordered.

Bird clashed against bird with their full body or wing. Both were damaged, with Pidgey taking the most injury.

One of the Bird Keepers directed, "Pidgey, Tackle!"

Ludwig returned the favor. "Totodile, Water Gun!"

Pidgey had clashed into Totodile, only to be blasted back by a shot of water. Totodile only got harmed a little bit, while Pidgey was severely hurt.

The other Trainer called out, "Spearow, Peck!"

"Cyndaquil," Kiku instructed, "Ember!"

Spearow pecked Cyndaquil a couple times before being burned by Cyndaquil's embers.

Meanwhile, Roderich and Feliciano battled determinedly. "Pidgey, Sand Attack!" Roderich demanded.

Sand flew into Starly's eyes and made them scratchy. "Starly, Wing Attack!" Feliciano cried. Starly instinctively flew in and swiped Pidgey with its wing. Pidgey immediately fainted.

"Pidgey, return!" Roderich called as the limp Pidgey returned to its ball.

Feliciano decided that Starly needed a break. "You did great, Starly!" Feliciano congratulated as he returned Starly to its Pokéball.

Ludwig and Kiku's battles ended quickly with both quick attacks and rages. The Bird Keepers were disappointed that their Pokémon fainted too quickly.

Ludwig watched as his friend used his Chikorita against Roderich's Pidgeotto. "Chikorita, PoisonPowder!" Feliciano called out.

Roderich yelled, "Pidgeotto, Gust!"

Just as plum-colored powder poisoned Pidgeotto, a gust of fierce wind slapped Chikorita back, injuring it mildly.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Feliciano commanded.

Multiple leaves slashed Pidgeotto multiple times, harming it even more. "Pidgeotto, Tackle!" Roderich desperately cried.

Pidgeotto bashed into Chikorita forcefully. Pidgeotto winced as the poison took away more health.

Chikorita was damaged pretty seriously, but it could manage. Pidgeotto looked as if it was about to faint. "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

Leaves slashed Pidgeotto once more, only for Roderich to tell Pidgeotto to Roost. Ludwig repeatedly cussed while Kiku turned pale. Pidgeotto roosted and returned to its healthy state. Still, Pidgeotto had the poison within.

Feliciano told Chikorita to use Razor Leaf again. This time, Chikorita hit Pidgeotto five times, really lowering Pidgeotto's health.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!" Roderich ordered. Another gust of wind blasted Chikorita back. Luckily, Roderich didn't use Roost again. In fact, Feliciano didn't need to attack again. Pidgeotto fainted because of the poison.

"Yes!" Feliciano shouted.

"Well, you guys are strong!" Roderich congratulated. "Here, take this!" Roderich presented a silvery badge that was shaped like a wing. "This is the Zephyr Badge. If you trade Pokémon up to level 20, those Pokémon will obey you. Since you're traveling with my old friend here, you can also take this!" Roderich showed a CD-like thing in his hand. "This is a TM. It will teach your Pokémon moves that they can't learn alone. This move is Roost. Use it on your Starly if you want to."

"Cool!" Feliciano grinned as Roderich gave him the things.

"Well, that was a good battle." Roderich sighed happily. "Good luck on your journey, and be safe, okay Ludwig?"

"You know, I couldn't believe I even agreed on coming here." Ludwig sighed. "I just can't see you without killing you…"

"You sort of killed the Pokémon, Ludwig." Feliciano pointed out.

"That's true." Ludwig smirked. "Why don't we go make some pasta to celebrate."

"Hooray!" Feliciano cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... it sort of is plain. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**-hetaliaforever123**


	10. All Aboard to Azalea Town

**Disclaimer*: How can this belong to me? **

**Author's note: Sorry for being really late. I have a major project to do, so it took my precious fanfiction hours away. Hope you enjoy this! (Line breaks will be random!)**

**Italy: "Ve~ We'll be doing the line breaks! The author forced us to, anyway!"**

**Me: "He he he..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Hello, please leave a message for Grandpa at the (beep)," the voice mail flatly voiced.

Feliciano sighed sadly. This was the twentieth time his call went to voice mail… when was Grandpa going to pick up?

"Feliciano," a familiar voice asked. "Are you okay?"

Feliciano turned around to see Kiku. It has been a long time since he last spoke to him directly, and Feliciano wanted to savor that moment. "I'm fine… it's just," Feliciano moaned, "Grandpa hasn't been answering my calls. I just hope he's okay!"

"At least you're not like me," Kiku smirked. "Yao keeps calling me all the time. He wants to know how his 'kid brother' is doing. I have to keep telling him I'm not his kid brother!"

"Brother…" Feliciano savored the word on his lips. "I miss my brother. He went away to become a Pokémon Trainer a long time ago. I wonder where he is…"

Ludwig came into the room, interrupting the moment. "Are you guys ready?" he asked them carefully.

"_Hai,_" Kiku responded. "We're all set."

"Pasta!" Feliciano agreed cheerily.

Ludwig sighed. "Here we go again…" he muttered to himself.

Lindsey, who just entered the room, overheard what Ludwig muttered. "Oh, don't worry!" Lindsey encouraged him. "Azalea Town is only a couple miles away from here! It won't be far. And you don't have to worry about shelter! I have a friend who lives there and she would be delighted to let in some Pokémon Trainers, but she is chatty."

"That's good," Ludwig tugged a smile from the corner of his lips. "Well, take good care of yourself, Lindsey."

"Thanks a lot for the help," Kiku acknowledged gratefully.

"We'll call you if we see anything interesting!" Feliciano promised.

"Okay, well, see you some other time!" Lindsey smiled. "Come visit me when you have time!"

"We will!" the Trainers guaranteed.

The Trainers said their farewells to Lindsey and headed off down the short road to Azalea Town, where Peter Kirkland would be waiting to battle with them.

**Sealand: "Line break! Can I be a nation now?"**

**Me: "I'll ask Britain after I write these other parts..."**

"I feel very… anxious…" Feliciano mumbled softly.

"Why?" Ludwig asked. After all, Feliciano has been jittering and shaking. At first, Ludwig thought it was nerves of fighting Peter, but soon it got too much.

"It's not because of the Gym Leader, right?" Kiku wondered aloud.

"No, it's not…" Feliciano shook his head. "It's something else. It's like… something could happen and I can sense it."

"That's ridiculous," Ludwig scoffed. "If it has something to do with the Bad Touch Trio, we blasted them off at Sprout Tower. They might not even be at Azalea Town."

"Does the Bad Touch Trio have grunts by any chance?" Kiku inquired.

"Well…" Ludwig's face drained of color. "Oh…" he cussed before continuing, "…they do. They recruited grunts a long time ago, and a lot of people joined the team. Maybe those grunts are there…" Ludwig shook his head. "But ever since that incident a year ago, they disbanded from the group, and only my _bruder_, Bella, and Antonio are what are left of the team, including their bosses."

"Well, that's good to know…" Kiku sighed in relief.

"Ve… I don't know…" Feliciano was still shaking the rest of the way to Azalea Town.

The Trainers stopped short. Ludwig cussed again as they beheld the cave before. "We're going to have to go through a Cave?" Ludwig groaned.

"Well, at least there's going to be free shelter." Kiku joked.

"Ve, let's just go through," Feliciano recommended. "I have a feeling this leads to Azalea Town."

"Now since when did you have instinct?" Ludwig asked.

"I just do. It's like what I used to do as a kid," Feliciano explained. "When I was little there was a British bully in my neighborhood, so I always relied on instinct on where to run when he was around."

"Why would you need instinct…?" Ludwig paused to remember something. "Oh, that's right. You're eyes are always closed."

"Well," Kiku agreed, "let's just trust those instincts, then." Kiku headed into the cave with Ludwig and Feliciano following closely behind. Even though Feliciano's eyes were closed, he knew the cave was wondrous. Ludwig looked around the area until he saw another portal of light that represented the exit.

"Okay," Ludwig planned, "we'll go down South. The exit is there anyway. This is the easiest cave we came across."

"Wow!" Feliciano laughed. "We'll be in Azalea in no time!"

"We're going to have to fight to get there," Kiku stated. He pointed south and Ludwig spotted a Trainer dressed in an inaccurate Charmeleon suit. Ludwig immediately knew what kind of Trainer they had to fight.

"He's a Pokémaniac," Ludwig commented. "Those people are easy to beat."

"Then, let's go!" Feliciano headed south for the exit.

"Wait up!" Ludwig called after Feliciano as he and Kiku chased after him.

The Trainers soon bumped into the Pokémaniac Kiku had spotted earlier. "You figured out where the exit, didn't you?"

"It didn't take too long to figure out," Ludwig shrugged.

"I know," the Pokémaniac agreed. "The excavators that made that dug the cave weren't very clever, but my Pokémon can be much cleverer!" The Trainer threw out his Pokéball and cried, "Slowpoke, I choose you!"

"Who wants to battle this guy?" Ludwig offered. Feliciano stepped up to the battle.

"Chikorita," Feliciano yelled, "I choose you!"

As Slowpoke materialized out of the red flash, Feliciano's Pokédex beeped electronically and recited information about Slowpoke. Feliciano ignored it; he would check it out later.

"Slowpoke," the Pokémaniac commanded, "Tackle!"

"Chikorita," Feliciano ordered, "Razor Leaf!"

As Chikorita's leaves swiped it, Slowpoke attacked Feliciano's Pokémon. "Chikorita, PoisonPowder!" Feliciano instructed.

Violet-colored powder sprinkled on the Slowpoke, poisoning it. "Slowpoke, Yawn!" the Pokémaniac directed.

Slowpoke gave a loud, lazy yawn. Chikorita's eyelids started to droop, and then Chikorita fell to the floor, sleeping peacefully.

Feliciano sighed and returned Chikorita to its Pokéball. "Starly," Feliciano hollered, "I choose you!"

Starly emerged from the blinding redness, and seemed as if it was ready to strike. "Slowpoke," the Pokémaniac charged, "Growl!"

"Starly," Feliciano directed, "Quick Attack!"

As Slowpoke growled, Starly rapidly swooped in and attacked Slowpoke. "Slowpoke, Tackle!" The Pokémaniac ordered.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Feliciano directed.

Starly swooped in and winged Slowpoke before it could even tackle. Slowpoke was severely damaged and fainted on the spot. Kiku and Ludwig congratulated Feliciano.

"Well," the Pokémaniac, whose name was Larry, smiled. "The exit is that-a-way." He pointed ahead.

"Thanks!" The Trainers recognized. They waved bye to the Trainer and headed out the exit.

"Ah!" Ludwig breathed in relief. "That's much better."

Rain was continuously pouring onto the road. Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano noticed this now. "We better hurry," Kiku warned, "or we'll catch a cold."

The three friends and their Pokémon took off through the rain and into the new city of Azalea Town. The weather there was sunny and dry, but something seemed very wrong…

"I'm telling you Mister," a man argued. "Please, don't cut off our Slowpokes' tails. They'll be devastated."

The three Trainers beheld before them in horror another man wearing a uniform with the initials "B.T.T." across the front.

"It's a Bad Touch Trio grunt!" Ludwig whispered angrily.

"Oh, snap," Feliciano bit his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... only one Hetalia line break? Eh, oh well. There might be more in the next chapter, though I don't know if it will be here in time...<strong>

**Next chapter summary: Feliciano and his friends get to the bottom of the Bad Touch Trio's latest scheme.**

**Russia: "You better be there."**

**Me: "Don't threaten the readers!"**

**Russia: "Kolkolkol..."**

**Me: "I'll try to write the next chaoter before the...(starts to shudder) atmosphere gets dark... See you next time!"**


	11. Trouble with the Trio

**__Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Author's note: Sorry, I haven't posted in a long time... Writer's block. Anyway, I hope you like this! Also, SEALAND IS AWESOME IN THIS! Credit goes to America fangirl for an idea in this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Didn't you say there were no more grunts?" Kiku asked.

"I didn't know they got back together!" Ludwig countered.

"Let's just hope that the people are okay," Feliciano seriously stated.

"Everyone is okay," a man informed. The Trainers turned around to see a middle-aged man. "Everyone is okay, except for our Slowpokes and, apparently, our Gym Leader, Peter Kirkland."

The Trainers were stunned. "Why would the Bad Touch Trio do such a thing?" Kiku asked.

"No one knows," the man shrugged.

"This is terrible!" Feliciano wailed. "We've got to do something!"

"You're right," the man agreed, anger sparking up in him. "We've depended on heroes for too long. I'm going to do something right now!" The man raced towards the well that the grunt was guarding.

"Wait a minute!" Ludwig yelled. But the man didn't listen. To the Trainers' horror, they saw the man scuffle with the grunt and fall into the well!

As Ludwig cursed, the three Trainers hurried to the edge of the well. "Are you alright?" Feliciano called. They only heard the sound of moaning. "The man is hurt! Let's go help him!" Feliciano jumped into the well. After Ludwig had done the same thing, Kiku began to hesitate. He couldn't really jump; surely, it would make his lower-back pains worse. Kiku spotted a ladder and began to climb down.

Once Kiku reached the bottom, he beheld a shock: the man was on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kiku asked.

"I broke my hip and back!" the man sighed. "The grunt got away. I know this town depended on heroes too much, but can you please help us out?"

"We'll do the best we can," Feliciano promised. He threw out his Pokéball and left his Starly with the man to guard him. "Come on guys!" The Trainers hurried into the other opening and spotted several B.T.T. grunts.

Kiku quickly counted them in his head. "There are six of these B.T.T. grunts," Kiku updated.

"We can take care of them," Ludwig assured. "After all, they can't be better than the actual Trio, right?"

Feliciano wasn't sure, but he held onto the handle of his white flag, which was in his pocket, just in case. Chikorita purred and was immediately lifted onto its owner's shoulder. "Let's do this thing!" Feliciano falsely confided. He and the other two Trainers stepped towards the group of B.T.T. grunts. "Hey! You guys aren't supposed to be here!" Feliciano spotted the Slowpokes, who were currently tailless.

Three of the henchmen stepped forward. They threw Pokéballs, which revealed Ekans, Bellsprout, and Meowth, just like the Trio themselves. Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil jumped in front of their Trainers, softly threatening the three opposing Pokémon.

"Chikorita, use PoisonPowder!" Feliciano commanded.

"Totodile, use Rage!" Ludwig instructed.

"Cyndaquil, use Quick Attack!"

The three Pokémon, in unison, used the commanded attacks. Almost immediately, the opposing Pokémon fainted. "See, what did I tell you?"

Three more grunts showed up and produced the same Pokémon as last time. But, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku were not fast enough. The three opposing Pokémon used the commanded moves: Meowth scratched Cyndaquil harshly, Bellsprout whipped Totodile painfully, and Ekans bit Chikorita agonizingly.

Chikorita poisoned the Ekans with its powdery purple substance. Totodile blasted the Bellsprout with a powerful gun of water. Cyndaquil burned the Meowth with its blazing ember.

Both Pokémon were greatly weakened. While the grunt commanded Ekans to Bite, Feliciano's Chikorita used Razor Leaf. The leaves were able to cut the Ekans and make it faint from the strength of the Chikorita.

Ludwig made Totodile use Rage before the grunt could even utter a word. The Bellsprout almost fainted, but it endured Totodile's wrath. "Man," Ludwig groaned.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Kiku yelled. The Cyndaquil swerved back and forth rapidly and strongly pelted the Meowth, making it faint.

"How do you two make the Pokémon faint, but I don't?" Ludwig sighed.

"Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!" the grunt shouted. Multiple razor-sharp leaves slit the Totodile numerously. Totodile was close to fainting, but it still had some energy left. Ludwig glanced sideways at Feliciano. Feliciano understood the message: Triple-threat attack, now!

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Feliciano yelled.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Ludwig shouted.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Kiku commanded.

In unison, the three Pokémon used their primary moves as a triple threat attack on the poor, defenseless Bellsprout, who was immediately knocked out. The three Trainers high-fived each other as the grunts ran away. "See? I told you we can do it!" Ludwig smirked. "And you didn't need your white flag, Feliciano."

"Ve~ pasta!" Feliciano grinned. Ludwig smiled while a hint of mirth flickered in Kiku's emotionless eyes.

"Let's go find the Gym Leader." Kiku recommended. The Trainers agreed and hurried through the next exit. "Oh my," Kiku gasped.

The Gym Leader, Peter Kirkland, was tied up to a chair. He was desperately yelling for help.

"So tell me, Peter," Gilbert growled, "how did you become a Gym Leader at such a young age at such a quick rate? You're going to have to tell us if you want to be released."

"Let me go, you bully!" Peter yelled. He spotted the three Trainers at the entrance. "Hey! You three! Please help me!"

The Bad Touch Trio turned to spot their old rivals: Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku. The Trio smirked as they began to recite:

"Prepare for trouble!" Bella chanted.

"Make that double!" Gilbert recited as he posed with a peace sign. Bella glared and sighed before continuing.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Bella continued as she dramatically flourished and pointed at Peter.

"Aw, that's just mean!" Peter angrily commented.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" Gilbert delivered with a dramatic flourish that Ludwig couldn't help but laugh at.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!" Bella sustained.

"To extend our reach for the stars above!" Gilbert dramatically chanted.

"Sure, like you can reach that!" Ludwig commented, making everyone, even Antonio, laugh.

Gilbert whacked Antonio on the head and protested, "I'm not short!"

"Bella!" Bella introduced.

"Gilbert!" Gilbert yelled.

"The Bad Touch Trio, blast off of at the speed of light!" Bella bragged.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Gilbert threatened rhythmically.

Feliciano was about to take out his white flag when Ludwig scolded, "Don't actually surrender!"

"_Si!_ That's right!" Antonio agreed eagerly.

"That will get annoying eventually…" Kiku groaned.

"So, you guys are back, huh?" Gilbert smiled menacingly.

"We've been here for twenty seconds!" Ludwig groaned.

"Why are you doing this to the Gym Leader?" Feliciano inquired sternly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bella laughed.

"Not with your face in the way, it isn't," Peter remarked.

Bella glared at Peter, and then explained, "We're trying to get the secrets from Peter on how he became so powerful so quickly!"

"Then why do you have all these Slowpokes, too?" Kiku interrogated.

"Slowpoke tails cost a fortune!" Antonio answered. "We're going to use the money from the tails to get tomatoes and-"

"We're not going to get tomatoes, Antonio!" Bella yelled. Antonio frowned. "We're going to use that money to get those expensive things to make our Pokémon evolve faster."

"Oh no, you're not!" Ludwig snarled. Totodile sensed his Trainer's anger and jumped in front as if to threaten the Bad Touch Trio. Cyndaquil and Chikorita repeated the same action. Gilbert, Bella, and Antonio threw out Pokéballs and revealed Ekans, Bellsprout, and Meowth.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Bella ordered.

"Chikorita, use PoisonPowder!" Feliciano directed.

At the same time, both Chikorita and Ekans were poisoned. Oh, the irony.

"Bellsprout, use Wrap!" Gilbert instructed.

"Totodile, Rage!" Ludwig commanded.

Bellsprout wrapped its vine-like body around Totodile rapidly. As it wrapped around tighter and tighter, Totodile became angry and attacked Bellsprout in a huge rage. Bellsprout, surprised by the sudden attack, suffered a major amount of damage. But, it continued to wrap around Totodile, who tolerated some damage.

"Meowth, Scratch!" Antonio ordered.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Kiku directed.

Meowth positioned itself, ready to scratch Cyndaquil. But, before Meowth can swipe him, Cyndaquil swerved rapidly in and out and bashed into the shocked Meowth, who suffered a lot of damage. Vengeful, Meowth scratched Cyndaquil painfully. Cyndaquil tolerated the scratch. It didn't really hurt…

Chikorita whimpered. It lost its health as the poisoned worked, just like Ekans. "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Feliciano cried.

"Ekans, Bite!" Bella yelled.

Just like when the Trainers first battled the B.T.T., Ekans slithered slowly towards Chikorita, who was slowing Ekans down with its multiple leaves. Ekans sped up a bit and was able to bite into Chikorita's sensitive skin. Both Pokémon whimpered again as the poison worked up once more.

Using the moves they commanded last time, the battle between Totodile and Bellsprout became almost repetitive. Bellsprout wrapped around Totodile tighter, while Totodile raged again and cost Bellsprout and Totodile some damage. Because Totodile's Rage was powerful, Bellsprout fainted immediately. Ludwig, feeling proud, decided to help Kiku out in his war between Meowth and Cyndaquil.

"Meowth, Bite!" Antonio shouted.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Kiku commanded.

Meowth approached Cyndaquil and bit into its soft skin. Whimpering, Cyndaquil burned Meowth with the embers on its back. Getting overwhelmed by the severe burn, Meowth fainted quickly.

Kiku and Ludwig soon joined Feliciano at battling Ekans. Chikorita and Ekans were injured majorly by the poison coursing through their bodies. Feliciano knew he had to do something fast… or else Chikorita will faint. He glanced sideways at his two other friends.

"Triple Threat Attack!" the three Trainers shouted.

"What's that?" Bella asked in alarm. It was too late; Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile used their primary attacks to make a triple attack on Ekans, who was immediately knocked out. The attack was so strong; it blasted the Bad Touch Trio out of the well! "The Bad Touch Trio is blasting off again!" the Trio yelled before they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I got to use the quote "blasting off again!" I love that quote! And did I forget to say Sealand would show up in the last summary? Hm... Oh well, SEALAND WAS AWESOME!<strong>

**Next Chapter: The gang release Peter and the Slowpokes and earn a deserved rest. Also, since you guys might be begging for the Allies, we'll take a sneak peek at the daily lives of the Elite Four! Ha ha ha~! **

**See you soon... or sometime!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	12. The Lives of the Elite Four

**__I'm on a roll! One chapter for both of my stories on the same day! :D Sorry I'm late. Anyways, I no own! Now, hope you enjoy this! (sorry if it's short.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

As Kiku untied the ropes that bound Peter, Feliciano asked, "How did you end up here?"

"Well," Peter explained, "I don't actually know. All I remember is that I was training my Bug-type Pokémon for the day. Then, suddenly, the room was filled with smoke from which I knew to be SmokeScreen. After that, someone made me faint, and the next thing I knew, I ended up tied to a chair facing the Bad Touch Trio."

"Huh," Ludwig mused as he spotted the Slowpoke. Once Peter was set free, Ludwig reasoned, "We should bring these Slowpokes out."

"Don't forget about the man who fell in here," Kiku reminded.

"Huh? Who is the guy?" Peter asked.

"He's a middle-aged man," Feliciano explained. "We don't really know anything else."

"Middle age…" Peter pondered. "I know! That's Kurt you're talking about! He fell in here?"

"_Ja,_" Ludwig answered. "He said that this town has depended on heroes for a long time and fell in here while fighting the grunt guarding this well."

"Well, we should help him out first," Kiku planned. "Then, bring out the Slowpoke. Peter, you bring out the Slowpoke. The rest of us will help Kurt out."

"Well, why can't I help Kurt out?" Peter pointed to his arm. "I'm strong!"

"You're a little too small to help him out," Ludwig sighed.

"That's what people always say," Peter moaned. He mimicked. "'Oh no, Peter. You can't do this or that because you're too young or small!' I'm the Gym Leader here!"

"I guess you can help a bit…" Feliciano permitted.

"Thank you!" Peter grinned and rushed off to help Kurt.

"I have a headache," Ludwig groaned. "After this, I'm taking a rest."

"Ve… I'll take a siesta too!" Feliciano agreed.

"Well, it can't hurt to take a break," Kiku shrugged. Together, the three Trainers hurried out to help Peter and Kurt.

**Cyndaquil: "Cyndaquil!"**

**Me: "Aw~!"**

**Meanwhile, at the Indigo Plateau…**

Every Trainer knows that if they want to fight the Elite Four, they have to stop at the Indigo Plateau. But, did you know that the Elite Four _live together_ there? Yeah, I didn't think so.

It is a tradition that annually, they choose the Elite Champion before converting themselves back into the Elite Four. Like every other year, this year, Alfred F. Jones got to be the champion. Arthur Kirkland always wondered how Alfred gets to be Champion.

The same morning Feliciano and his friends set off for Azalea Town, Alfred woke up. Alfred yawned and rubbed his eyes. He just woke up to the smell of Chinese food. It must mean one thing. "Good morning, Yao," Alfred greeted as he went into the kitchen.

Alfred was right; Yao Wang was cooking the day's breakfast for both themselves and the Pokémon. Yao smiled at Alfred. "Good morning, Alfred," Yao greeted. "You're going to train later?"

"Yeah," Alfred grinned. He took a cup of coffee and spat it out. "Oh, gross! What is this?" He looked at the bag sticking out of the cup. "This was tea?"

"Hey!" Arthur retorted as he walked out of his bedroom. "That's a special recipe from my family only! It should be better appreciated."

A pillow was thrown at Arthur's face. Arthur rubbed his head painfully and turned to see Francis awake. Francis stuck his head out of his bedroom doorway. "Will you stop fighting? I'm trying to have some beauty sleep." Francis returned to his room and plopped into the bed.

"Shut up, frog," Arthur groaned, going into Francis' room and throwing the pillow back at Francis. "You better wake up; we have to train today."

"Ugh," Francis groaned, turning away from Arthur.

"I'll handle this, dude," Alfred dismissed. He crept up close to Francis' ear. He then yelled, "FRANCIS IS GAY!"

Francis shot out of bed and slapped Alfred across the cheek. "I am not gay!" Francis argued. "Alright, I'm up. Just give me something better to eat this time than the scones we had yesterday…"

"Those scones were a recipe passed down from my Mumsy!" Arthur retorted.

Suddenly, the air became colder and a dark haze hung in the room. "Ivan's awake," Alfred stated.

"It's best for you not to argue in the morning, _da_?" Ivan innocently smiled as he exited his bedroom.

"Good, now we're all awake," Yao smiled. "After breakfast, we should train our Pokémon for a while. I have a feeling we'll be battling Trainers soon."

"_Good morning, Masters,_" an automated voice greeted. Alfred and the others ran to the computer.

"What's up, Dex?" Alfred grinned.

"_I found three recent Trainers for you,_" Dex informed, "_and they're working up to become Pokémon Masters, like you, Masters._"

"Well, who are they?" Arthur asked. "We need to know how much we need to prepare for them."

"_I scanned them and obtained information, Sirs,_" Dex continued. On the screen, it showed three Trainers. Dex zoomed in on one of them and he started to recite information.

"_Name: Feliciano Vargas_

_ Family: Lovino Vargas, brother_

_ Primary Pokémon: Chikorita_"

"Seems like the weak type," Alfred proudly stated. On the screen, it then showed a battle that Feliciano fought: a fight between his Chikorita and Bella's Ekans.

"Wait, isn't that the Ekans from the B.T.T.?" Francis asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is," Arthur responded. Chikorita soon made the Ekans faint as Feliciano cheered. "That man isn't as weak as you think Alfred."

"You're right," Alfred agreed.

Dex zoomed into the next Trainer and recited:

"_Name: Ludwig_

_ Family: Gilbert Beilschimdt, brother_

_ Primary Pokémon: Totodile"_

"Oh, that suck ball," Yao sighed. "He's the brother of that one guy from the B.T.T."

"That sucks," Alfred agreed. "But, what's his last name?"

Everyone shrugged. Ivan just continued to smile.

Dex finally zoomed in on the last Trainer. He then informed:

"_Name: Kiku Honda_

_ Family: Yao Wang, adoptive brother_

_ Primary Pokémon: Cyndaquil_"

Yao looked at the screen in awe. Ivan looked at Yao and recalled, "That's the kid brother you always talk about, _da_?"

"Yeah, it is," Yao admitted. "He finally got a Pokémon?"

"Well, you're going to have to battle him soon," Alfred smirked.

"Let's start training after breakfast Arthur reasoned. "I have a feeling those three Trainers will be stronger than they are now once they reach us."

Once the five of them finished breakfast, they all grabbed their Pokéballs and headed towards the door of their training chambers. "_Welcome,_" Dex's voice greeted as they were at the entrance of their own computerized training chamber. "_Would you like to challenge the copy of the new Trainers?_" The five Elite members agreed and entered their own chambers.

Alfred chose to use his Dragonite to train. "Sending duplicate to training chamber…" Dex announced. "100% Completed. You may challenge the duplicate in five seconds…"

Alfred waited patiently for the countdown to be over until he saw the flash of light sending the duplicate of Feliciano into the chamber.

"Let's do this thing, dude!" Alfred eagerly yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cut off, but I'm not going to spoil how Feliciano and Alfred will fight with each other!<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Feliciano and the group spend time with their Pokemon before they battle Peter. The Pokemon are happy, until they spot some trouble somewhere...**

**See ya next time!**


	13. We Need A Break!

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon or Hetalia or Ryan Higa's Skitzo (You'll find out soon)**

**Better Chapter Summary: The Trainers take a break, but they run into some familiar people and end up into a fight.**

**Roll film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Alright, Chikorita, open up!" Feliciano urged happily. Chikorita obeyed and opened his mouth. Feliciano dropped a little piece of Pokémon chow inside Chikorita's mouth. Feliciano smiled happily.

"We should take a day and spend time with our Pokémon," Feliciano suggested. He petted Chikorita again. "They missed spending time with us! Besides, after all that fighting, we deserve a break."

"I actually think that's not a bad idea," Kiku agreed.

"_Ja_, we deserve a day off. We can fight Peter tomorrow," Ludwig settled.

"Hooray!" Feliciano cheered. The other Pokémon all chirped happily as Feliciano picked up Chikorita and twirled around. "This is going to be fun! We can't let only Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil have all the fun! I'm taking out Starly and Caterpie!" Feliciano grabbed two of his Pokéballs and cried out, "Let's go and have some fun, guys!"

After two red flashes, Caterpie and Starly cried cheerfully. Ludwig and Kiku followed Feliciano's example and took their other Pokémon out. "Where should we go for our day off?" Kiku politely asked.

"Well, I heard there was this beach near Azalea," Feliciano recounted. "We can go there!"

"_Ja_, let's do that," Ludwig coincided. "I haven't been to a beach in a long time. It would be fun to lay back and relax again like I used to."

"Alright, then, we're going to the beach!" Feliciano yelled delightfully.

**Italy: "Pasta~!"**

After packing some things they needed for Tanoshi Beach, the group of Trainers arrived at the beach.

"Who knew it would be this crowded?" Kiku sighed. "I'm not really good with lots of people outside my home."

"Ve, you came with us! We're outside your home," Feliciano pointed out.

"_Hai_, but you two are different. You two aren't lots of people. There are plenty of people here," Kiku groaned.

"Okay… I'm going swimming now!" Feliciano called. He started to remove his shirt, and Chikorita jokingly nibbled on Feliciano's swimming trunks.

"Hey, put your shirt back on!" Kiku scolded. "Public nudity is a disgrace to your family!"

"Oh, but it's hot and I'm Italian and all the chicks dig it," Feliciano reasoned. Totodile started to dig something in the sand. "Besides, this is a beach! Lots of people remove their shirt to go swimming. Why don't you get naked?"

"I can't possibly be nude to a bunch of strangers," Kiku argued, blushing. Cyndaquil started to melt the sand and accidentally turned some sand to glass. "I beg you; please put your shirt back on! It's hard enough to sleep with you completely nude already!"

Yes, people, Kiku sometimes sleeps _next _to Feliciano. Feliciano can sometimes have trouble sleeping and he might need someone next to him "to protect from scary British people."

After Feliciano continued to protest, Kiku sighed. "I give up. Mr. Ludwig, you have to do something, please!" Kiku begged.

Ludwig appeared, but to Kiku's dismay, he was also shirtless. He carried some water bottles and a water hose. "Oh, hey Kiku, you want me to wash your back?" Ludwig asked.

Kiku was dismayed at Ludwig's appearance. "No thank you, it's clean," Kiku refused.

_Nakedness in Western culture is also something I have to get used to_, Kiku noted mentally.

Suddenly, a spray of water rose high in the air. "That's the highest record of water in my memory!" Feliciano yelled.

Totodile cried with delight. "Totodile!" Totodile chirped. He sprayed water again.

Chikorita, the two Caterpie, and the two Starly joined in the fun. Ludwig cooled off in the ocean while Feliciano decided to splash Ludwig quietly. Silently, Feliciano and Totodile swam towards Ludwig. Feliciano mouthed, "One, two… THREE!"

Feliciano and Totodile both splashed Ludwig with all their might.

"What the-?" Ludwig yelped. Feliciano and Totodile pleasantly laughed and high-fived each other. "That was so not cool." Ludwig splashed Feliciano back. "Now, we're even." Pretty soon, the splashes turned into a war. Totodile was on Ludwig's side while Chikorita was on Feliciano's side. An equal team of four was on both sides.

Meanwhile, Kiku and Cyndaquil chilled near the shore. Cyndaquil was attempting to make a sandcastle. Kiku smiled at Cyndaquil. "Here, let me help you," Kiku offered. He grabbed a pail and scooped some sand into it. Then, he quickly placed the pail upside down, waited a while, and removed the pail. Some sand loosened and fell, but otherwise, it made a good tower.

Cyndaquil squealed with joy. Together, Cyndaquil and Kiku created more towers together. It was such a peaceful moment.

Meanwhile, a certain trio relaxed under the shade of their big umbrella. "Ah, isn't this wonderful? We can finally rest from chasing those twerps around! Trying to steal those Pokémon is hard work!" The girl of the trio sighed happily.

"The awesome me agrees with you!" a man with red irises agreed.

"_Si_, you're right!" a Spanish man in the trio nodded.

"We should do this once in a while," the girl said. "It would be nice."

"Mm-hm," both men agreed.

"Hey, Gilbert, where do you think those three twerps are now?" the girl asked the red-eyed man. "Imagine if they were at this very same beach!"

The man named Gilbert laughed. "That would be a total coincidence! That wouldn't be awesome, though… Don't you think, Bella?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be awesome," Bella subscribed. "How about you, Antonio?"

"Look at that crowd!" Antonio cried out.

Bella and Gilbert looked in the direction Antonio was pointing at. Near the ocean, there was a large crowd, cheering.

"Let's check it out," Gilbert recommended. "It might be awesome."

Together, the Bad Touch Trio hurried over to the crowd and shoved their way to the front. They gasped. "I-It can't be!" Bella stammered.

Feliciano and Ludwig's splash war was so loud and exciting, a crowd has gathered to watch. Parts of the crowd were cheering for Feliciano and others were cheering for Ludwig. The Bad Touch Trio couldn't believe the two that were happily splashing each other were two of those twerps!

"It _is_ them!" Antonio cried out. "What are those twerps doing here?"

"That is so not awesome!" Gilbert indignantly agreed.

Kiku noticed the Trio and yelled after Feliciano and Ludwig. "Feli, Mr. Ludwig, the bad Touch Trio is actually here!"

Feliciano called back, "What are you talking…" Feliciano stopped. He spotted the mentioned trio. "…about?" Feliciano finished.

Ludwig stopped abruptly and looked at the Trio. A flash of anger showed in his eyes. He cussed in German and seethed with anger. "You three again," Ludwig seethed. "What are you here for this time, jerks?"

"We just came to relax, but you just sucked the fun out of our day off!" Bella shouted. The crowd started to back away.

"_We_ suck the fun out of everything?" Kiku defended. "You guys try to steal Pokémon. You suck out fun all the time!"

"That's our reputation, though!" Gilbert argued. "Without our reputation, what are we?"

"Kinder people," Ludwig coldly replied.

"We're not kind enough for you?" Antonio sadly asked.

"Let's see… you attempted to steal my Cyndaquil, you were hurting the Elder, you kidnapped Peter, and you cut off Slowpoke's tails," Kiku listed.

"Yes, you're kind alright," Ludwig sarcastically stated.

The Trio, Kiku, and Ludwig all launched into a heated argument that seemed to never end. The Pokémon and Feliciano couldn't bear arguments as angry as this one. Suddenly, Feliciano yelled, "Alright, stop!"

The Trio, Kiku, and Ludwig were all silent.

"Why must we shout?" Feliciano stated. "Why must we fight? This is how it starts. It starts from a little pebble, and then it grows into a big problem!"

Ludwig and Kiku started to nod and the crowd started to form again.

"It doesn't matter if your skin is white," Feliciano continued, "or black, or… or green! All that matters is that we work together because we are united! We stand, Ve…"

Lots of the people applauded, but Gilbert suddenly interrupted, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I don't know!" Feliciano shrugged.

Soon, the argument started to heat up again. This time, Feliciano felt mixed up. He felt confused. He knew that the Bad Touch Trio is bad, but that doesn't mean they can't be treated like humans too!

"STOP SHOUTING!" Feliciano screamed. He was serious this time.

This time, the arguing people were all shocked. Ludwig and Kiku have never heard Feliciano scream as he has done right now. They almost forgot who the owner of the scream was because Feliciano is usually happy-go-lucky. Everyone was shocked into a pin-drop silence.

"This should not go on further," Feliciano continued. "I know the Trio is bad, but can't they be treated like friends, too? They wanted a break just like us, and this is not the break we both wanted. I wanted this break to take a break from fighting the Trio, and the Trio probably wanted a break from getting blasted off."

"That is awesomely true," Gilbert agreed.

"Why can't we both just let bygones be bygones for now and have our break?" Feliciano proclaimed.

The Pokémon all chirped in agreement. The crowd all cheered and applauded.

"We need to calm down and toast with our boots!" Feliciano added.

"Yes!" a person cheered.

"Ain't that the truth?" another guy nodded.

"That was beautiful," a girl smiled.

"…Maybe we should let bygones be bygones," Antonio stated.

"_Hai_, I agree," Kiku agreed.

"We deserved this break, and fighting won't let us have our break," Gilbert nodded.

"That's right," Ludwig nodded. "We wanted to have fun, but fighting isn't fun at all."

"Let's just have fun just once," Bella smirked.

"Yeah," Feliciano smiled. "You guys are getting it! Now that we're all here, let's play a game of Marco Polo, okay?" Feliciano and the others ran into the ocean and started to play Marco Polo.

And that was one of the best days that Feliciano can remember. It was the only day when the group of Trainers and the Bad Touch Trio stood side-by-side in perfect harmony.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the first time Feliciano made a speech, it was from Ryan Higa's video, "Skitzo: Reunited." I got that speech from Hanate. That's why I no own Ryan Higa at all...<strong>

**Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing for the next chapter, so I can't provide a next chapter summary. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	14. Strategies

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon or Hetalia. All rights go to their owners. **

**Chapter Summary: The Trainers arrive at the Gym, but they receive unexpected surprises.**

**Finally, I posted this~! Hope you like this. Roll film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Feliciano took in a deep breath. He and his two other friends were standing outside the door. More specifically, they were standing outside the door to another step in their Johto journey. They were standing outside the door to the Azalea Gym.

Feliciano felt unprepared. The day to fight Peter was delayed after their day off, and Feliciano felt as if he was ready, so he was impatient. But, during the three days that Feliciano and his friends prepared, Chikorita, Caterpie, and Starly have improved at a considerable good rate. So why does Feliciano still feel unprepared?

It was probably because Peter was more experienced in fighting, despite his young age. Either that, or Feliciano felt as if something has happened at home or with his family. Feliciano tried to call Grandpa multiple times, but he never picked up. And what happened to Lovino? Those were two questions that were eating at Feliciano's confidence.

"Feli, are you ready?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano looked at him. Ever since the two met, Feliciano felt some kind of warm feeling somewhere… but that was friendship, of course.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Feliciano sighed. "…But I feel unprepared. I feel as if something is missing."

"And what would that be, Feliciano?" Kiku asked.

"…I'm not really sure," Feliciano admitted.

"Well, you trained really hard for this day, Feli," Ludwig assured. "You're going to be fine. I promise you that."

"Ve, thank you Ludwig," Feliciano grinned. "Thank you too, Kiku. You made me confident now. But, I'm still worrying about Grandpa and Lovino…"

"Feliciano, that's nothing to worry about," Ludwig looked at Feliciano straight in the eyes. "We'll be fine. Just hold it together and focus on the battle, okay?"

"…Okay," Feliciano shrugged. Suddenly, something about that conversation boosted his spirits and confidence. "Let's go! This will be great!" Feliciano hurried in through the door, with Ludwig and Kiku trailing behind.

**Italy: "Pasta~!"**

**Me: "I'm so hungry now!"**

Peter was just petting his Metapod, when the doors suddenly opened. Great! That meant either competition or his big brother Arthur was visiting. Peter sighed sadly. Who was he kidding? He knew that it's been six years since he last saw Arthur. Arthur has been too busy with his Elite Four duties.

Peter looked up and was surprised to see the same three Trainers that helped him and the Slowpokes escape from the Bad Touch Trio. Suddenly, Peter realized something. Those trainers were training to be Masters, too! Maybe that's how they ended up in town in the first place.

Peter jumped up from his squatting position. "Hey, it's you three again! I didn't know that you guys wanted to be Masters, too!" Peter called across from his side of the Gym.

As Feliciano, his friends, and their Pokémon reached one end of the Gym, their jaws dropped. Ludwig cussed in German.

"There's a puzzle?" Feliciano groaned. Chikorita chirped sadly.

Before them lay a puzzle of spider webs, moving platforms shaped like Spinarak, and a lot of levers. "Great," Kiku sighed. "Now we have to figure out this puzzle before we get to Peter."

"Don't blame me!" Peter called out. "Blame it on the architectures that made this Gym!"

"Don't worry," Feliciano reassured. "We can figure this out!"

"Well," Kiku pondered, "the levers are on the middle non-moving platform. Take a look at these three moving platforms."

Ludwig and Feliciano counted how many moving spider platforms there were. "There are three platforms," Ludwig announced.

"This one on the right will lead to a dead end," Kiku provided, "so we shouldn't take that one. We can use the one on the middle, but it will lead us to a Bug-Catcher, and we can't tire out our Pokémon."

"So, we should use the left," Feliciano finished.

"Exactly," Kiku approved as he, Feliciano, Ludwig, and the Pokémon stepped onto the left platform. The spider moved across moved across certain webs and then stopped. Once the three friends stepped off, a Bug-Catcher stopped them. "Let's go for a round, and we'll see if you're tough enough to take on the youngest Gym Leader here!"

"I thought you said we shouldn't tire out our Pokémon," Ludwig repeated. "There was another Bug-Catcher the whole time!"

"Well," Kiku smiled, taking out a little device. "That other Bug-Catcher had really strong Pokémon. I know because of this little device here. This guy, however, has Pokémon just right for our Pokémon to beat."

"Let's go, then!" the Bug-Catcher yelled. "Go, Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill!"

Feliciano's Pokédex started to beep and give out information again. Feliciano sighed. "Sometimes, I wish my Pokédex can keep quiet." Chikorita immediately jumped in front of its master. "I'll take care of Beedrill. It is pretty big, but we can take it down."

"Are you sure about that?" Ludwig asked anxiously.

"I'm sure," Feliciano assured.

"I'll handle Kakuna, then," Ludwig decided. Totodile cried in agreement.

"Beedrill, use Fury Attack!" the Bug-Catcher commanded.

Feliciano started to worry, but he didn't. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

As Beedrill furiously attacked and swiped, Chikorita cut Beedrill with multiple leaves, inflicting damage greatly on both Pokémon.

"Now, Kakuna, Harden!" the Bug-Catcher yelled.

"Idiot," Ludwig muttered. "Totodile, Rage!"

As Kakuna's outside hardened a little, Totodile became angry and swiped furiously at Kakuna. Kakuna almost immediately fainted.

"Dang, I knew that Kakuna was worthless," the Bug-Catcher sighed. "Kakuna, return!" In a red streak, the limp body of Kakuna returned to its Pokéball. "Weedle, use String Shot!"

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Kiku commanded.

Before Weedle could shoot at Cyndaquil with String, Cyndaquil rapidly and gracefully attacked Weedle with a powerful blow. Weedle fainted immediately.

Kiku and Ludwig decided to help Feliciano out. "Beedrill, use Focus Energy!"

"Chikorita, use PoisonPowder!" Feliciano desperately cried out.

As Beedrill's energy started to rise, Beedrill got poisoned by Chikorita. Some damage was inflicted because of the poison.

Ludwig and Kiku had the same idea: to weaken the Beedrill and let either the poison or Chikorita take the final blow.

"Totodile, use Rage!" Ludwig cried out. Totodile furiously jabbed at the Beedrill.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Kiku directed. Cyndaquil gracefully landed a swift blow on Beedrill.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Feliciano yelled. Chikorita took the final blow as multiple sharp leaves cut and drained a little more of Beedrill's health. Beedrill soon fainted.

"Yeah!" the Trainers cheered.

Once the Trainers earned their prize money, Feliciano nursed Chikorita's wounds with a Potion.

"There, all better!" Feliciano cheerfully smiled. Chikorita chirped gratefully.

"Okay, Kiku, how do we figure out this puzzle?" Ludwig asked.

Before them was another mass of webs. There was only one moving platform, but Kiku knew it would lead them over by those twin sisters. There were three switches: a blue switch that was the nearest, a red one on the other side of an impassable tree, and another blue switch right in front of Peter.

"Hm…" Kiku hummed as he pondered and looked across the maze of web. "Let's just ride this moving platform first."

"That will take us straight to those twins," Ludwig realized. "We're going for the switch near them, aren't we?"

"_Hai_," Kiku confirmed. "Well, come on then."

"I hope Chikorita doesn't get hurt because of those twins," Feliciano hoped.

The Trainers and their Pokémon stepped onto the moving spider, awaiting and hoping that the battle won't be too fierce. _Everything's going to be fine_, Feliciano thought. _They won't be as fierce as Peter probably is… right?_

* * *

><p><strong>We'll see, Feli. We'll see...<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Feliciano and his friends fight the twins. **

**I'm going to name the twins, so if you guess their names right, you gets a cookie and a free hug from your favorite Hetalia character~! I'll give you a hint: their names are three letters and the second twin's name is the first twin's name switched around. **

**See you soon~!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	15. Twice the Trainers, Double the Damage

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia or Pokemon! If I did... the world would end.**

**Alright, when I gave the hints for the twins, don't think I mean "spell the name backwards." I said, "switched around!" That doesn't mean spelled backwards... right? But for those of you who answered, you still get your cookie, because you were very close. Anyways, the names of the twins are Amy and May. **

**Now that that's over, ROLL FILM~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Once Feliciano and his friends were face-to-face with the twins, they giggled.

"Look, Amy! Someone came to play with us!" one of the twins laughed.

"You're right! Let's show them how we roll, May," Amy told her sister.

"Good idea, Amy!" May agreed as she took out a Pokéball. "Everyone knows that twice the people are twice the fun!"

"Ledyba, I choose you!" Amy yelled.

"Spinarak, let's get going!" May shouted.

The two mentioned Pokémon emerged out of the Pokéballs and cried out loudly. Feliciano and his friends' respective Pokémon knew the drill and got in front of their owners.

"Okay, I'll handle Amy," Feliciano decided. "Who wants to handle May?"

"I will," Ludwig agreed.

"Right, then," Feliciano nodded. "Chikorita, use PoisonPowder!"

The poisonous powder sprayed on both Ledyba and Spinarak. "Well, if you want to play dirty, I'll play, too!" Amy challenged. "Ledyba, Comet Punch!"

Ledyba buzzed on over to Chikorita and jabbed multiple times. Once, Ledyba landed a critical hit and Chikorita was damaged badly, though it didn't give in.

"Totodile, use Rage!" Ludwig commanded.

Totodile, seeing his friend get hurt badly, became angry and attacked the Spinarak angrily. Spinarak was hurt and his health was half full.

"Spinarak, use Constrict!" May directed.

Spinarak wrapped her web around Totodile and slowed Totodile down. Ludwig cussed repeatedly in German, so May decided to tease him.

"Ooh! I know that's cussing, even though I don't know what you said!" May taunted. "People say that some Bad Touch Trio grunts cuss in the same language. Are you one of them?" May childishly giggled.

"_Güte willen_!" Ludwig sighed.

Kiku wanted to do something, but he knew there wasn't another Trainer to battle.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano cried.

Like a boomerang, leaves cut the Ledyba repeatedly. "Ledyba, use Scary Face!"

Ledyba made a taunting Scary Face at both Feliciano and his Chikorita. "That's scary," Feliciano whimpered. "No, I won't be scared. I'll show this girl the true power of an Italian!"

"Oh, I met an Italian before," Amy smiled mischievously. "Last time he showed his true power, he threatened to punch me in the ear! Guess what, he didn't! He made a fool of himself, even though he beat me. Are you going to do that?"

"…No, but that sounds very much like my brother," Feliciano mentioned.

"Huh, what a coincidence then," Amy shrugged.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Ludwig ordered. Totodile, from his cage of web, blasted a lot of water onto Spinarak's face. That gun of water inflicted lots of damage for Spinarak.

"Spinarak, Poison Sting!" May yelled.

Spinarak stung Totodile painfully with its pincers. While Totodile yelped and whimpered in pain, Spinarak's pincers injected poison.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" Feliciano commanded.

"Ledyba, use Supersonic!" Amy shouted.

Chikorita collided with Ledyba and inflicted some damage. Ledyba was getting really weak, but she still didn't give in. Ledyba released a deafening sonic wave from her mouth and made Chikorita cry out in pain. Feliciano too covered his ears and had to keep himself from screaming. Ludwig and May heard the sonic wave too and covered their ears.

"Amy, quit using that move!" May screamed. "It's going to break all of our ears!"

Even Peter and the other Trainers in the Gym heard. "Oi! That's too loud! Don't use that move too much, or all of our ears will just drop to the floor."

Soon Ledyba's sonic wave came to an end. "Sorry guys," Amy apologized.

Even though the wave was earsplitting, Chikorita didn't lose any health. "You idiot; you know that even though that move is noisy, it doesn't inflict any damage!" May reprimanded.

"Oops, I forgot," Amy sighed shamefacedly.

"Totodile, use Rage one more time!" Ludwig encouraged. Totodile, because of the loud sonic wave and the poison, mustered all his energy up and jabbed at Spinarak multiple times until it fainted.

"Oh no! Spinarak, return!" May groaned. "Well, you played hard ball. You're good! By the way, when I taunted you about the cussing, what did you say after that?"

"'Goodness sakes,'" Ludwig informed.

"Don't get annoyed with me! I was just asking!" May cried out.

"_Nein_, I meant I said 'Goodness sakes,'" Ludwig defined.

"Now, what did you say?" May asked.

"For a child, you ask way more questions," Ludwig groaned. "I said, 'No.'"

"O-o-oh," May mused.

"Guys, can we please get back to battling now?" Amy asked in annoyance. "The Italian guy here is paying more attention to you and less attention to our battle!"

"Sorry, sis," May apologized.

"Alright, Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano yelled.

Immediately, Chikorita cut Ledyba a lot with his razor-sharp leaves. Since Ledyba was pretty weak, Amy's prized Pokémon immediately fainted after the first razor leaf.

"Man… Ledyba, return!" Amy firmly announced.

"Ve~ we won!" Feliciano cheered and hugged Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed and patted Feliciano. "_Ja_, we did," Ludwig acknowledged.

"What does that mean?" May asked.

"I'm sorry; she gets fascinated by other languages a lot," Amy apologized. "She always loved to learn new words. Like once, she was so close to repeating almost exactly what this one guy said in Japanese. She even knew what he said!"

"Well, that's cool," Kiku complimented.

"Thanks!" May grinned. "I've almost learned, Italian, Japanese, French, Russian-"

"…which is hard to pronounce…" Amy commented.

"-and Chinese!" May finished.

"Say what?" Feliciano gasped.

"I've always tried to learn German, but I never can!" May pouted. "It's kind of like the only language that's blocking me."

"That's why you asked so many questions," Ludwig mused. "How did you know what language though?"

"That's easy! I overhear that one guy from the Bad Touch Trio say those things!" May chirped.

"You what?" Feliciano and the other Trainers practically screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So May overhears the Bad Touch Trio? Interesting... maybe she has some good information! BTW, the guy she overhears is Gilbert.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Feliciano and his friends obtain important information from May. Also, they _might, _not _will_, fight Peter. It really depends! :D**

**Thanks for reading this~! Please review, because reviews make me pleasure smile (Russia reference!) to see you reviewed! See ya next time!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


	16. Battling Peter: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Hetalia. **

**Finally finished! And sorry for the bad summary, so I made a better one!**

**Chapter Summary: Once they get the information from May, the Trainers fight Peter, but the battle isn't as easy as they thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"That's right!" May confirmed and giggled. "I spy on the B.T.T. sometimes! It's just for fun. I ride my bicycle out to Goldenrod City and find out their plans!"

"That could help us stop their schemes!" Feliciano realized. "What do you hear?"

"Well, I heard recently that they're doing a project that involves the Goldenrod Radio Tower and electric waves," May informed. "I didn't hear anything else about that."

"How did you learn German, then?" Kiku asked.

"I pick up the words that the one guy uses," May giggled. "Though, I can tell most of the words he uses are curse words."

"I see, then," Ludwig nodded. "We better watch out for the Radio Tower, then." Ludwig looked at Kiku and then looked back at May. "Thanks for sharing that with us."

"No problem!" May and Amy chirped.

Feliciano faced Kiku. "Now what's next in this puzzle?" Feliciano asked.

"Let's take this spider again," Kiku suggested as he flicked the switch near the twins. "Since that blue web is down, this spider will take us to that red switch."

"Ah, you're good at this puzzle," Amy complimented. "Lots of the other Trainers, including that Italian I mentioned, just rode whatever spider they chose until they finally got to Peter."

"Oh my," Feliciano gasped.

"Well, let's ride the spider, _ja_?" Ludwig sighed.

"Bye, Amy and May!" Feliciano waved.

"Bye-bye!" they both waved in sync.

"Oh, will you guys get our numbers?" May asked. "You guys are so much fun! And I can tell you more information about the B.T.T. What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?" Ludwig shrugged. Feliciano and Ludwig both obtained the twins' numbers.

"Yay! Thank you!" May squealed. "I'll call you when I get more information!"

Feliciano waved again and hurried to join his friends at the spider. Kiku breathed in and out deeply. "Get ready," Kiku warned. "This spider will lead us to that red switch, but after that, this spider will lead us straight to Peter."

Feliciano almost panicked, when Ludwig put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Ludwig encouraged. "I've seen how you fought against Amy, and you're pretty good. Have the same kind of confidence and energy you had with Amy and you'll be fine."

"Ve~ Thanks, Ludwig," Feliciano acknowledged.

Ludwig smiled at his friend. "_Sie sind willkommen_," Ludwig smiled. "You're welcome, Feli."

**Germany: "Everybody shut up!"**

**Me: "We're not even talking!"**

**Germany: "Well, you are."**

As soon as the Trainers stepped in front of the Gym Leader, Feliciano started to get anxious again. He knew that Peter was young, but would that give him an advantage?

"Wicked! It's good to see you three again," Peter smiled. "I've been looking forward to the day we'd meet again. Now you guys are here! Well, I know it's sad to say that I'll have to fight you. But even though you saved me from those bully Trio gits, I'm sorry to say that I'll definitely win in this fight!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ludwig smirked as Feliciano panicked.

"You bet I am!" Peter confirmed as he took out a Pokéball. "All systems go!"

Soon as the red flash went away, a Scyther appeared. "What's that?" Feliciano asked, panicking.

Soon, Feliciano's Pokédex beeped and started to recite information. "_Scyther: _ _With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective; they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke._"

"Oh, crud," Feliciano gasped. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Don't worry," Kiku assured. "We're going to help you out. Do you want to take on Scyther or do you want one of us to?"

Feliciano knew that if he wanted to become a Pokémon Master, he'd have to earn the title. "I'll fight Scyther," Feliciano chose. "Chikorita is in good condition after all."

"That's the spirit," Ludwig smiled.

"Chikorita, use PoisonPowder!" Feliciano yelled.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!" Peter ordered in his firm and innocent voice.

Quickly, Scyther attacked Chikorita skillfully. In return, Chikorita sprayed the toxic powder onto his opponent, allowing the poison to course through Scyther's veins.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano called out.

"Scyther, use Leer!" Peter cried.

Multiple leaves came like a boomerang out to Scyther. It hit Peter's Pokémon multiple times and inflicted more damage than Feliciano expected. While she got poisoned a bit, Scyther just stood there and leered at Chikorita. Feeling uncomfortable and helpless, Chikorita whimpered a bit. Its defenses were lowered.

Feliciano and Ludwig felt a sudden need to curse, but knowing Feliciano, he kept his purity and kept quiet. However, Ludwig let that need be satisfied and cursed the curse words in German that he could remember. Kiku was just plain shocked into silence.

Feliciano didn't want to give up. Not now, anyways. "Chikorita, use Tackle!"

"Scyther, use U-Turn!" Peter directed.

Chikorita collided into Scyther eagerly, inflicting damage on Scyther again. However, Scyther inflicted more damage by attacking Chikorita for a brief second. As fast as the attack came, Scyther was returned to her Pokéball. Peter grabbed another Pokéball. He called out, "Kakuna, go!" as he threw out the ball, revealing the Pokémon inside.

"I'll handle this one, Feli," Ludwig chose. "You heal up Chikorita's wounds."

"Ve~ Yes, sir," Feliciano obeyed. This was a major battle, way harder than the last Gym battle. Feliciano had to do the best that he can. As Feliciano grabbed a Potion and healed up Chikorita, Ludwig called Totodile over to him.

"This will be as easy as getting your cat to ignore you," Ludwig smirked. "Totodile, use Rage!"

"Kakuna, use Harden!" Peter cried out.

As Kakuna's shell hardened a bit, Totodile became a hungry lion and viciously jabbed at Kakuna. Instantly, Kakuna fainted. Peter knew this would happen; that Kakuna was starting to become… worthless.

"Kakuna, return!" Peter commanded as the lifeless body of the Pokémon retreated to its ball. He took out the same Pokéball that belonged to Scyther and threw it out. "Scyther, go!"

Scyther emerged out of the red light again, and this time Feliciano was prepared, too. Instead of using his Chikorita, Feliciano figured this would be the perfect time to level his other Pokémon up a bit, too.

"_Grazie_, Ludwig, but I'll go from here," Feliciano acknowledged. "Starly, I choose you!"

Starly obediently appeared out of the red flashes. He cried out loud. Peter was wondering why Feliciano chose this Pokémon. He just shrugged and commanded Scyther to use Focus Energy.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Feliciano called out.

As Scyther focused his energy to one attack, Starly slashed her target with her wing. In addition to the damage, the poison in Scyther took away some health as well.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!" Peter called out.

"Starly, use Double Team!" Feliciano instructed.

Scyther quickly and gracefully started to attack, but was confused. There were three Starly around her: one in the middle, one in the left, and another on the right! Scyther decided to just pick one to attack and attacked the one on the right. Scyther attacked, but failed, as he just went through the image. The actual Starly was on the left.

Feliciano grinned. This was actually working! "Alright, Starly, use Quick Attack!"

"Scyther, use U-Turn!" Peter called out.

Before Scyther could use her "hit-and-run" tactic, Starly struck Peter's Pokémon eagerly. In return, Scyther used the "hit-and-run" tactic and switched out with Metapod. Kiku decided it was his turn to bat.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to battle with Metapod," Kiku politely told Feliciano.

"Ve~ you can help yourself, Kiku!" Feliciano allowed.

Kiku thanked Feliciano and called for Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

"Metapod, use String Shot!" Peter shouted.

Before Metapod could shoot out her web, Cyndaquil burned Metapod severely with the flames on her back. Immediately, Metapod fainted.

Peter was shocked. "Wicked," Peter gasped. He took Scyther out for another go, and this time, Feliciano was using Caterpie.

"Caterpie, use Tackle!" Feliciano cried.

Peter knew he couldn't use U-Turn anymore; there wasn't anyone to switch out with. Peter just used whatever he can. "Scyther, use Leer!"

Caterpie tackled Scyther, but his defenses were wilting because of the way Scyther was leering at him. Feliciano returned Caterpie and switched him out with Chikorita. As Feliciano did that, Scyther was poisoned once again. She was slowly losing consciousness because of the poison, which had Peter worried.

"Chikorita…" Feliciano started.

"Scyther…" Peter began.

"…use Quick Attack!" Feliciano and Peter screamed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to split the battle into two parts, so I don't know if this is cliffhanger-ish? Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Reviews are love!<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: The battle versus Peter continues.**


	17. Battling Peter: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon or Hetalia. Claim: I own the plot... I guess... and my OCs! (Ex.: Stuart, Christopher, Sally, etc)**

**A/N: What's up? So this is part two of the "Battling Peter" saga! I'm kidding; it's no saga. It is part two, though. Anyways, with that said... Roll film!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Wait a minute!" Ludwig realized. "They're both using the same attack! Which Pokémon is going to attack first?"

"Well," Kiku explained, "whichever Pokémon is the faster one attacks first."

"But who is the faster Pokémon?" Ludwig wondered aloud.

"Let's see," Kiku waved.

Chikorita and Scyther dashed in gracefully at the same time. Ludwig was frightened. If Scyther attacks first, it might be the end for Chikorita. If Chikorita strikes first, then it depends; will Chikorita defeat Scyther or not?

Chikorita and Scyther leapt into the air. "By Jove, I never thought they could do that!" Peter cried out.

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed.

Suddenly, Scyther and Chikorita attacked each other- _at the same time! _"What the-?" Ludwig yelped.

"How is that possible?" Kiku wondered aloud.

"This never happened before!" Peter screamed.

"Ve?" Feliciano confusedly sighed.

Both Pokémon soon came crashing back to the ground, terribly injured. Add the health-removing poison to the sudden attack right now, and Peter knew that Scyther was done for. But Peter couldn't give up. Not yet…

"Scyther, use Focus Energy!" Peter commanded. _Come on, Scyther, I need you to focus! _Peter urged mentally.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano cried out. As Scyther started to focus his energy on one attack, Chikorita attacked with razor-sharp leaves, inflicting a little more damage. The poison worked up again, making Peter nervous.

_If only that yank didn't poison Scyther…_ Peter wished. "Now, Scyther, use Leer!" Peter yelled. _Get Chikorita's defenses down…_

"Chikorita, use Quick Attack!" Feliciano ordered.

Chikorita swerved back and forth until he tackled Scyther quickly. Scyther just leered at Chikorita intensely. "Bogs, we're done," Peter murmured. The poison worked up once again, and it took the crashing blow. Scyther fainted.

"Yes!" Feliciano cheered. Chikorita chirped cheerfully.

"That's the way!" Ludwig shouted happily.

"Great job, Feli," Kiku complimented.

Once Peter returned Scyther to her Pokéball, he congratulated Feliciano. "Well played, Mister," Peter praised. "That was actually the best battle I've had. Even though I lost, you sure made the most challenging opponent for me." Peter grabbed something from his pocket. "I never gave this to any other Trainer before, but here. It's a gift from me for being such a wicked Trainer."

It was shaped like a CD and it was marked with the numbers "89" on it. "Ve~ what is it?" Feliciano asked.

"Don't you know? This is a TM, short for Technical Machine," Peter informed. "This one has the move 'U-Turn', the one I kept using with Scyther. Take it; I don't really need it. Plus, it might come in handy for the Caterpie of yours."

"U-Turn is only for Bug-type Pokémon, right?" Kiku clarified.

"That's right," Peter approved. "Oh, and one last thing! I completely forgot to give this; it's the first thing I was supposed to give!"

Peter dug into his shorts' pocket until he found what he needed: the Hive Badge. Feliciano got the Zephyr Badge from Roderich before. That was his very first badge. Now, Feliciano is getting his second badge: the Hive Badge.

"Here you go," Peter stated, dropping the Badge into Feliciano's outstretched and eager hand.

Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil all chirped happily. "Ve~ I got my second badge!" Feliciano cheered. "This is so great! I got to tell _fratello _and Grandpa!"

"Who's 'fratello'?" Peter asked.

"My brother!" Feliciano stated. "I think he stopped by here before. Did you meet an Italian like me, only he has opened eyes and he curses a lot?"

"Oh, that bully?" Peter recalled. He scowled. "He sure is no fun. But he's pretty strong. I heard he's in Goldenrod City, but I heard that information five months ago."

"Oh," Feliciano sighed sadly.

"Anyways, great job, guys!" Peter congratulated. "You can find the way out of here by pushing this lever right-" Peter pointed next to him. "-here!"

"Well, we don't have to figure anything out," Kiku sighed in relief.

"Thanks Peter!" Feliciano thanked.

"You're welcome!" Peter smiled. Suddenly, he remembered something. He hasn't seen his brother since he joined the Elite Four. "Wait, Feliciano! Can I ask you something?"

"Ve~ sure," Feliciano accepted.

"I haven't seen my brother Arthur since he joined the Elite Four," Peter sighed sadly as the other Trainers looked at Peter in shock. "Once you reach the Indigo Plateau, can you tell Arthur I said 'hi'? I never asked any other Trainer to do this before, so…"

"Ve~ we'll definitely do that for you, Peter!" Feliciano promised.

"Right oh, thank you," Peter acknowledged again as he waved them good-bye. Kiku and Ludwig motioned Feliciano over to the spider they were on. Feliciano and Chikorita hurried to their friends. As they rode away, Chikorita looked back and chirped. Peter smiled and waved good-bye. That was the best battle Peter ever had.

**Chikorita: "Chiko!"**

"_Dear Grandpa,_

_How are you? I'm fine, and I just earned my second badge! It was hard work, but it was fun!_

_Anyways, I'm writing to you just to tell you I'm fine! I just hope you're okay and all because you haven't been answering my phone calls, so… I just wanted to check on you!_

_And I have the greatest friends with me! Guess what? They lived in town too! It's sad though; Ludwig, one of my friends, is the brother of one of the Bad Touch Trio. :(_

_Oh, you never guess what happened during my battle with the Azalea Gym Leader. We both used Quick Attack and both of our Pokémon attacked each other at the same time! It confused us too!_

_Anyways, I miss you and I hope to see you soon!_

_Your loving grandson,_

_Feliciano_"

As Feliciano finished writing his letter, Kurt came in with one of his Slowpoke. The Trainers were staying at Kurt's house until their Pokémon were healed. "Ve~ are you sure you want to help me send this, Kurt?" Feliciano made sure.

"Hey, you helped me get our Slowpoke and Gym Leader back," Kurt recalled. "That's enough for me. This is a way for me to pay you back."

Feliciano grinned at Kurt. "Thanks, Kurt. That means a lot," Feliciano acknowledged. Ludwig and Kiku came in with the envelope.

"Ready?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve~ _si_," Feliciano nodded and placed the letter in the envelope. Feliciano gave the envelope to Slowpoke and told the Slowpoke which town he lived in. Slowpoke cried out and slowly went out the door.

"I hope Grandpa is okay…" Feliciano whispered.

"He's okay, Feli," Kiku comforted. "Anyway, we're going to have to prepare for our next trip. What town are we going to next?"

Ludwig checked out the Map function on his Pokégear. "We're going to stop at Goldenrod City next," Ludwig informed.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig. "Ve~ isn't that where May said the B.T.T. is planning something?" Feliciano asked.

"What is B.T.T.?" Kiku asked.

"Bad Touch Trio," Feliciano repeated.

"_Ja_, that is," Ludwig nodded agreeably. "I wonder what they are doing, though…"

"Well, you guys might find out what they're doing once you get there," Kurt shrugged. "And who's May?"

"She's one of the Twins in the Gym," Kiku informed.

"You guys befriended the Twins in there?" Kurt exclaimed, overwhelmingly shocked.

"That's not as surprising as what happened a while ago," Ludwig mentioned.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Ve~ Peter and I both used Quick Attack, and our Pokémon both attacked at the same time!" Feliciano retold.

"What?" Kurt yelled. "Does that mean your Chikorita has the same speed as Peter's Scyther?" When Feliciano nodded, Kurt stared in awe. "That's amazing, Feliciano. No other Pokémon has ever matched the speed of Peter's Scyther before. Why, the closest a Pokémon ever got to matching Scyther's speed was when a certain Trainer named Lovino passed through here. His Bulbasaur also used a Quick Attack, but sadly, Bulbasaur couldn't outrun Scyther. You just broke a record, Feliciano."

"Ve~ I guess I did," Feliciano agreed.

Kurt got up from his seat. "I heard from the Nurse that it might take a couple of hours for your Pokémon to heal. Why don't you guys just rest while I attend to my granddaughter, okay?" Kurt smiled and went into the other room.

While Ludwig and Kiku talked about something, Feliciano decided to write in his journal.

"_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the strangest day of my life. Grandpa is still not answering my calls, Chikorita has the same speed as Peter's Scyther (That's impossible for others), and I met a multilingual twin._

_This battle was a little bit more difficult than the one back at Violet, but it was fun. I can't wait to battle the next Gym Leader._

_I think this Gym Leader will be a girl. I don't know how I know; I just… know._

_Anyways, wish me luck on the journey, even though you're not a living thing, but… oh well._

_-Feliciano Vargas_"

* * *

><p><strong>...and scene! Done! So... does anyone remember who the Goldenrod (Normal-type) Gym Leader is? (Hint: Feli is right; the leader is a girl)<strong>

**Anyways, please review because I love your encouragement! Oh, speaking of reviews, thank you America fangirl, Valkyrie99, FallingDown98, Mr. Grell Michaelis, Pikachu Angel the 1st, HetaliaSparkleParty, Umahi Pumare, ScratchFox, Bela Rose Wolfand Dark Vesavillius for reviewing this story! I meant to thank you guys before, but I forgot! So thank you guys for your awesome support! **

**Next Chapter Summary: The Trainers have to travel through Ilex Forest to reach Goldenrod City, which makes the journey a pain. What makes the journey even more of a pain is that they have to do an errand for a clumsy goof who lost his master's Farfetch'd.**

**With that done, peace out, folks! ~hetaliaforever123**


	18. Follow Those Farfetch'd!

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon or Hetalia.**

**A/N: I'm back~! Sorry I'm a little late. A lot of things happened which I forgot, but it slowed my typing down a bit! And here is the next chapter you've been waiting for~! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"So… how do we get to Goldenrod anyways?" Feliciano asked his friends near the exit gate of Azalea. Their Pokémon were healed up, so they decided that time was to leave.

"Well…" Ludwig started as he scrolled through his Map app. "We have to travel through Ilex Forest to get there."

"I heard that forest is really big," Kiku sighed sadly. "We might be walking for hours."

The Trainers groaned as their Pokémon chirped sadly in agreement. "Ve~ at least we can spend more time together!" the ever optimistic Feliciano pointed out.

"_Ja_, but we'll have blistered feet by then," Ludwig moaned.

"Chiko!" Chikorita cried out. He seemed eager to get ready for another battle.

Feliciano smiled sympathetically. He pumped his fists happily. "Ve~ forget about our feet! We're going to have a great adventure! We just need to overcome this big forest," Feliciano encouraged. "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

Ludwig and Kiku sighed, but reluctantly agreed. The three soon went through the gate and into the road of Ilex Forest.

**Russia: "Kolkolkol~" **

"Ve~ this forest is huge…" Feliciano mused in awe.

"How can you tell?" Ludwig wondered. "Your eyes are-" Ludwig realized that Feliciano opened his eyes to see the landscape.

Feliciano soon closed his eyes again. "Ve~ let's get going!" Feliciano and Chikorita soon broke into a sprint.

"Feli, wait up!" Kiku called out and tried to chase after him. Feliciano didn't heed the call; he kept running, but it was only a matter of time before he bumped into someone. Both people fell to the floor after the encounter.

"Ow!" the guy flinched painfully.

"Ve~ are you okay?" Feliciano asked as Chikorita chirped.

The guy got up and pretended to dust dirt off his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm okay," the guy assured, "but the Farfetch'd aren't."

Ludwig and Kiku soon caught up, already hearing the conversation. "Ve~ what's Farfetch'd?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Well, they kind of look like ducks…" the guy described. "…and they hold something that looks like celery in their hands."

"That's strange," Kiku nodded.

"The Farfetch'd that I'm talking about belong to my big sister," the guy worried. "They ran away from me after I got distracted with a shadow I thought belonged to someone. I won't be able to find them; I need to be very quiet, but that's something I'm not particularly good at."

"Ve~ maybe we can help!" Feliciano suggested happily.

"You mean it?" the guy clarified. "You will help me? Are you sure?"

"Well, if it helps, then _ja_," Ludwig shrugged.

"Okay, in order to catch the Farfetch'd…" the guy started. He gasped. "I forgot to tell you guys who I am! I'm Jay. My sister, Rose, told me to take care of her Farfetch'd as a favor. She called me last week to bring them to her in Ecruteak later on. She's going to get really mad at me if she finds out I lost her Farfetch'd."

"Don't worry; we're going to help," Kiku assured.

"Thank you," Jay acknowledged gratefully. "The Farfetch'd ran off that way." Jay pointed towards the clearings around three trees. There were some twigs scattered around and little duck-like Farfetch'd were there. "Farfetch'd have very alert ears, so if you step on a twig, they will face the direction where the twig snapped."

Kiku seemed to ponder something thoughtfully, as if he was trying to find a strategy to get the Farfetch'd.

"You have to catch Farfetch'd from behind," Jay continued. "Sneak up on them, and then grab them."

"Ve~ that seems easy enough," Feliciano confidently smiled. "Let's go!"

"Wait… how many Farfetch'd ran away?" Kiku asked.

"Um…" Jay counted on his fingers. "Three ran away."

"Okay, then we can split up and find them," Ludwig planned.

"Ve~ alright!" Feliciano agreed as Chikorita chirped eagerly. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku split up and headed towards three different clearings.

Feliciano and Chikorita reached the first clearing. The Farfetch'd was turned away, so Feliciano figured that he could just walk up and grab him. He didn't notice the twig that was right in front of him.

_SNAP! _Feliciano accidentally stepped on a twig, making the Farfetch'd turn around to notice Feliciano. Feliciano didn't know what to do; he only had one important piece of information to remember: "Get the Farfetch'd from behind".

Feliciano quietly stepped off of the twigs and stealthily sneaked up on Farfetch'd. He was so close to the behind. _Just a couple more steps and I'll grab it, _Feliciano planned mentally. He tiptoed a little more and arrived. Feliciano smirked. "Gotcha," Feliciano whispered.

Feliciano should've known that Farfetch'd aren't stupid. As soon as Feliciano attempted to grab Farfetch'd, the said Pokémon cried out and made a quick escape. "Ve~!" Feliciano yelped. Irritated, Feliciano tried to chase after it. Seriously, this Italian didn't think this through…

Chikorita growled and met the Farfetch'd in a different way; he split up with his owner and met the Farfetch'd face-to-face. As Farfetch'd slowed to a stop, Feliciano took the opportunity of the three seconds to grab the Farfetch'd. But once again, Farfetch'd made a quick getaway. The Farfetch'd started to retreat to a different clearing.

"Ve~ Farfetch'd, come back!" Feliciano called out desperately as he and Chikorita started to chase after the Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Ludwig was trying to think up a strategy to get the Farfetch'd. Suddenly, Ludwig decided to chase the Farfetch'd for a while. He chased the Farfetch'd all the way to the bottom corner, where a rock was placed. Ludwig then spotted the piles of twigs and walked across both. The Farfetch'd turned in that direction, making Ludwig smirk.

_Perfect, _Ludwig thought. _Now all I need to do is catch that buffoon from behind. I just need to be careful._

Ludwig quietly tiptoed around to the other pile of twigs south of the rock. He stepped on the twigs again, making the Farfetch'd turn in the direction, somehow not noticing Ludwig. Ludwig then stealthily snuck around the twigs and tiptoed right behind the Farfetch'd. He was practically right behind Farfetch'd.

_Time to grab it, _Ludwig planned and almost grabbed the Farfetch'd until…

"Ve~ come back!" Feliciano cried. Another Farfetch'd passed by; the other Farfetch'd worried. As Feliciano and Chikorita chased after that Farfetch'd, the Farfetch'd Ludwig snuck up on noticed his predator. It squawked and started to retreat after the other Farfetch'd. Ludwig groaned and cussed loudly in German.

"Seriously? This had to happen?" Ludwig groaned and started to chase after the Farfetch'd.

In the meantime, Kiku was steadily thinking of a strategy. Kiku decided to go with his instincts. He baited the Farfetch'd to the top right corner. He then walked over and stepped on the twigs to his right, making the Farfetch'd turn his way. Kiku then tiptoed over right behind the Farfetch'd. He was so close to bagging the wild thing, but a certain Italian distracted him.

"Ve~ come back!" Feliciano called out loudly. He chased the Farfetch'd to Kiku's clearing, making Ludwig and his Farfetch'd follow. The Farfetch'd Kiku tried to grab heard the noise, squawked, and retreated.

Kiku attempted to grab the Pokémon, but his effort was in vain. He missed, and when he got up, crashed into Feliciano. Ludwig soon followed, bumping unexpectedly into Feliciano and falling to the ground like his friends.

"Ow…" Feliciano groaned. Chikorita chirped playfully as Totodile and Cyndaquil cooed.

"Is everyone okay?" Kiku asked as he started to get up.

"_Ja, _we're alright," Ludwig assured as he was helped up by Kiku. Ludwig soon helped Feliciano up.

"Ve~ _grazie,_" Feliciano thanked. "Alright, where are the Farfetch'd?"

"We don't know," Ludwig sighed as he started to look around.

Kiku soon spotted the mentioned Pokémon. "There they are!" Kiku announced.

The three Farfetch'd were squawking and strutting around one part of the forest. The three Trainers nodded a silent agreement and started to sneak up on the Farfetch'd.

Feliciano snuck up on one of the Farfetch'd quietly, until he arrived right behind the unsuspecting Pokémon. Soon, the Italian sprang into action and tackled the Farfetch'd to the ground. Quickly, Feliciano bagged the Farfetch'd and hurried over to Jay.

Ludwig quickly grabbed his Farfetch'd and hurriedly followed Feliciano close behind. Kiku did the same, not wanting to hurt the Farfetch'd, and hurried behind Ludwig.

Jay was patiently waiting for the Farfetch'd, and was relieved to spot the three "good Samaritans" return with Farfetch'd.

"Oh, thank goodness," Jay sighed happily. "Thank you guys so much for helping me out like this! It means a lot to me. If you hadn't helped me, my head would be the price."

"Ve~ we're glad to help!" Feliciano smiled.

Jay took out three Pokéballs and returned each Farfetch'd to each ball. He then started to dig around in his backpack. "I think I have something I can give to you guys for helping me out…"

"_Nein, _you don't need to repay us!" Ludwig insisted.

"Yes, we're fine!" Kiku agreed.

"No, no, no, I need to pay you back somehow," Jay insisted. "Please, just accept it!"

"But-" Ludwig started.

"Just let me, please!" Jay begged.

Ludwig sighed in surrender. "Fine, then," Ludwig permitted.

Jay dug around in his backpack some more, until he took out another one of those CD-shaped things. Feliciano recognized it. "Ve~ that looks like that TM that Peter gave me!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Well, it is related to a TM," Jay shrugged, 'but this is not a TM. This is an HM. This is HM01, or the move Cut! You can teach this to your Pokémon to cut down that stupid big shrub blocking your way. I wouldn't suggest teaching it to your main Pokémon, though. Teach it to another one!"

"Ve~ thank you, Jay," Feliciano acknowledged.

"No problem at all!" Jay smiled. "Thank you guys for helping me out! Now, I'll be on my way to Ecruteak. See you guys later!"

The three Trainers waved Jay good-bye as he headed in a different way. Feliciano soon used that HM to teach Caterpie Cut. Caterpie soon cut down that shrub with skill. Feliciano grinned happily as Chikorita chirped playfully.

"Ve~ let's keep going!" Feliciano encouraged. Tired, yet eager, the three trainers and their Pokémon kept on moving.

* * *

><p><strong>And... scene~! Finished! This was so looooooong! Hoped you guys lied it, and please review, because I'd really appreciate it!<strong>See you later~!

**Make pasta, not war,**

**hetaliaforever123**


	19. Is Something Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I no own... blah blah blah.**

**A/N: Guys, I'm back~! And no, I didn't die! I was on vacation~! Without a precious computer, though... so I wasn't able to update as quickly... But, I have returned with Let's Catch 'em All! I hope it's still good... my muse kinda ran away from me... Oh, well, roll the film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"That was a waste of time," Ludwig groaned. "I can't believe we just wasted our time on catching those idiotic birds."

"Hai, I agree," Kiku nodded. "Why did we even agree to help?"

"Ve~ I wanted to do someone a favor!" Feliciano giggled. "Besides, I can't just be mean and leave him to catch those Farfetch'd by himself! That would be just… mean."

"I guess you have a point," Ludwig shrugged.

"Chiko!" Chikorita chirped. He started to run in a certain direction.

"Ve~ Chikorita, come back! Wait for us!" Feliciano called out as the Trainers started to hurry after the Pokémon.

Chikorita led them all the way to another clearing, where in the middles stood a woman in a scarlet, flower-decorated kimono. She seemed lost and confused, as she would once in a while go in a direction, shake her head, and then hurry back to her spot in the middle. She groaned in frustration and turned around to spot the Trainers.

"Hey, can you three help me?" the kimono girl called out to the. She hurried over to the Trainers without considering for a moment they didn't know their way around either. "I'm on my way to Ecruteak, but I don't know how to get there. Do you three know the way?"

Feliciano wanted to help the woman, but sadly, he didn't know his way either. "Ve~ I would help you, but since this is our first time here, we don't know our way around either," Feliciano explained. "I'm very sorry, lady."

"Oh…" the kimono lady sighed disappointedly. She smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'm sure someone else around here knows how to get out."

Suddenly, Chikorita rubbed its head against the kimono lady's dress to get her attention. Once the kimono lady saw it, Chikorita hurried towards the west, stopped abruptly, and pointed that way.

The kimono lady and the three Trainers soon realized what Chikorita was trying to tell them. "I-Is that the way out?" the kimono lady asked.

"Chiko!" Chikorita chirped in agreement and bobbed its head.

The kimono lady smiled happily at Feliciano. "Your Chikorita is a real navigator there, isn't he?" she chuckled as she shook his hand. "Thank you for your effort. I'll see you at Ecruteak, probably!" With that, the kimono lady started in the direction Chikorita led her to.

As soon as the lady was out of earshot, Ludwig sighed. "Well, at least we found out where we need to go," Ludwig sighed. "Come on, guys. We just found out where we have to go."

With that, the Trainers hurried in the direction Chikorita pointed to, leading the Trainers out of the big, time-wasting forest.

**Chikorita: "Chiko~!"**

"We're finally out!" Feliciano cheered as they arrived at a different route. He pumped his fist happily.

"Where are we?" Kiku asked.

"We're in… Route 34," Ludwig announced.

"Ve~ I heard this is where the daycare was," Feliciano stated. "I just forgot where I heard that from, though…"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, and was about to say something, when he suddenly saw something in the wild grass. "What's that?" Ludwig pointed out.

Kiku and Feliciano turned in Ludwig's direction and spotted something they didn't ever expect. A Pokémon that none of them recognized was standing there, staring at them.

"What's that?" Feliciano wondered aloud.

Almost as if on cue, Feliciano's Pokédex beeped and started to recite information.

"Abra: Using its ability to read minds, it will identify impending danger and teleport to safety. Abra lack attack abilities, but their power to teleport their way out of trouble makes them difficult to capture.

Next Evolution: Kadabra"

"It seems nice to catch one," Ludwig nodded as Totodile got in front. "Shall we?"

Feliciano smiled and nodded. "Chikorita, I choose you!"

As each Trainer called out their Pokémon, Feliciano got his Pokéball ready in his palm. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita obeyed and did so, but something strange happened as the first leaf twirled towards Abra. Almost as soon as the leaf touched Abra, the Abra disappeared. It was nowhere in sight.

"W-What the heck?" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Ve~ where did it go?" Feliciano wondered aloud.

Kiku glanced over to Feliciano's Pokédex again and quickly grabbed it. "Ve!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Sorry, Feliciano, but I just need to see something," Kiku apologized as he looked over the newly acquired information about Abra again. "Guys, I know what happened." He looked up at his friends as he put the Pokédex back in Feliciano's backpack. "The Abra disappeared because he teleported to safety. Basically, he ran away."

Ludwig cursed in German. "Well, maybe we have a better chance next time!" Feliciano optimistically assured.

"Maybe," Ludwig shrugged.

"Hey, you!" someone called out.

Before anyone had the chance to question or say "snap", Feliciano was suddenly tackled down by a brunette girl in a white cap and pigtails. A blue mouse Pokémon, which everyone should know as Marill, hopped onto the girl's shoulder afterwards.

"What happened to you? I thought you died, Feli!" the girl rambled. "Why didn't you call me once you started your journey like you promised?"

Feliciano was dumbstruck. Who was this girl? "Ve~ who are you? And how do you know my name?" Feliciano asked.

Unexpectedly, the girl lightly smacked Feliciano's head. "How can you be so forgetful, Feli?" the girl wailed. "You don't even remember your next-door neighbor? It's me, Lyra!"

Suddenly, all the memories of Feliciano's childhood poured into the Italian's head. "Lyra, is that really you?" Feliciano repeated after being helped up by Lyra.

"Like yeah, it's me!" Lyra assured. She gave her friend a tight embrace. "I missed you! You didn't call me like you promised! Why?"

"Ve~ well, I just started immediately on my birthday, and I didn't expect it, and I forgot what your Pokégear number was!" Feliciano rambled.

Lyra spaced out parts of Feliciano's conversation and glanced over to Ludwig and Kiku. "Hey, Feli, who are these two?" Lyra asked.

Feliciano glanced sideways over to his friends. "Oh, you haven't met them yet, have you? This is Ludwig," Feliciano introduced as Ludwig greeted Lyra, "and this is Kiku!" Kiku gave Lyra a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, Lyra remembered those names clearly. "Oh, yeah… I remember you guys! You guys come from New Bark as well, right?" When Ludwig and Kiku nodded, Lyra chuckled. "I've seen you guys around before. I mean, after all, I've lived in New Bark practically my whole life!"

"Ve~ then what are you doing here?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Did you forget that too?" Lyra giggled. "My grandparents own the daycare here, so I came to pay them a visit!" Suddenly, Lyra had an idea. "Hey, do you guys want to check out the daycare? It's pretty cool, and the Pokémon there are so adorable!"

Feliciano looked over at his friends, wondering if they'd like to go too. "Ja, let's go," Ludwig decided.

"Great! If you guys just follow me, we'll be there in no time!" Lyra exclaimed happily as she led the Trainer trio to the daycare.

As they arrived at the daycare, they spotted an old man on the porch, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair and listening to songs from an old phonograph. "Hey, Pops, what are you doing?"

The man that Lyra addressed as "Pops" looked up and grinned when he saw Lyra coming with the three Trainers. "Well hello, Lyra! I'm just listening to my favorite songs from the past, that's all," Pops greeted her. "Who are these friends of yours?"

"Oh, these are Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku!" Lyra introduced. "They're from New Bark, too!"

"Oh, they are?" Pops mused. "Well, welcome to our daycare! It's nice to meet you." He shook each man's hand. "I'm Patrick, but please, call me 'Pops'. Everyone who's a close friend of Lyra's does."

As Ludwig shook his hand, he nodded and greeted, "It's nice to meet you too." When Feliciano shook Pops' hand, Ludwig expected something along the lines of "Ve~ it's a pleasure to meet you, Pops!" Instead, Feliciano just shook Pops' hand and smiled.

If that wasn't weird enough for the German, Feliciano's smile wasn't even happy. It was actually a sad smile.

Something was terribly wrong.

As the Trainers followed Lyra inside, Ludwig blocked out Lyra's voice for a moment. Why was Feliciano behaving like this? He just reunited with his neighbor. So why was Feliciano acting as if he lost something?

Well, Ludwig's going to find out, one way or another.

***Germany busts in***

**Germany: "Italy! Are you okay? What happened?"**

**Italy: "Ve~ nothing happened; we were needed for a line break."**

**Me: "...I feel like this is deja vu..."**

"Hi, Gram!" Lyra greeted the old woman at the counter as they all entered the red building.

The place seemed as if it was a preschool, with the walls being painted sky blue and having a mural of a rainbow on it. The floor was painted as green as the grass outside and the room was separated with a fence down half of the room, separating the Pokémon being taken care of from the counter where Gram stood.

"Hello, Lyra!" Gram greeted cheerfully. She noticed the way Lyra was so close beside Feliciano. Now, Gram knew Feliciano well, so she's always suspected that Lyra had a thing for him. "I see you've reunited with Feliciano."

"Yeah, I have! He was just walking around with his friends, and I saw him!" Lyra bubbled excitedly.

"It must have been nice, seeing your boy friend again," Gram slyly stated.

"Yeah it- Wait what?" Lyra realized. She was blushing heavily as she glanced over at Feliciano. He was looking down at his feet, lightly blushing as Ludwig and Kiku snickered at their friend. What? They couldn't help it.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Ve~ she's not my girlfriend!"

"We're just friends!" Lyra and Feliciano insisted at the same time.

"No, Lyra, you got it mixed up," Gram giggled. "I said 'boy friend', with a space in between. I meant a friend who's a boy. What did you think I meant?"

"I-I…" Lyra stammered, blushing as she realized what her Gram had done. "I thought you said… You know what? Never mind! Gram, I just wanted to show Feliciano and his friends around the daycare, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Gram permitted. "Just be careful around those two Ratata; they just recently had an egg."

"Oh, cool!" Feliciano exclaimed. Ludwig shuddered as he thought of what Gram saw while the Pokémon… He shook the thought off.

Lyra giggled and led the Trainers over to the fence. Lyra and Feliciano laughed as they saw how the Pokémon played with each other.

But still, Ludwig noticed how Feliciano forced his smile at certain times. Ludwig still wondered why. He would ask the Italian later, but he might get into personal business.

Kiku seemed to notice this change in Feliciano's behavior as well. As a man who likes to sense the mood, he wondered why Feliciano was like this. Suddenly, he recalled the conversation he had with Feliciano before they left for Azalea.

"Feliciano," Kiku asked as he stood by the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Kiku just came in to see Feliciano sighing. He had his Pokégear to his ear, so Kiku knew the Italian was calling someone.

"I'm fine… it's just," Feliciano moaned, "Grandpa hasn't been answering my calls. I just hope he's okay!"

Kiku decided that Lyra's grandparents reminded him of his Grandpa too much. Either that or… did he receive bad news about his Grandpa?

Ludwig checked the time on his Pokégear. "Oh, wow, it's that time already?" Ludwig sighed. He wanted to get to Goldenrod by 3:00. It was already 2:55. He looked apologetically at Lyra and Gram. "As much as I would love to stay here, we really have to go. We don't want to arrive at Goldenrod when it's really late."

"Okay, then! Good luck on your journey!" Gram wished as Lyra waved. As the Trainers bade good-bye and started to leave, Lyra remembered that Feliciano didn't have her number.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Lyra called up. She jogged over to Feliciano, dug into her pocket, and gave Feliciano a slip of paper. "It has my Pokégear number on it. It also has Gram's and Pops' numbers too! So if you need to drop off a Pokémon somewhere, this is the place to go!"

"Ve~ thank you, Lyra," Feliciano acknowledged. He smiled at Gram gratefully and bade good-bye again. Then, the Trainers left.

Once outside, Ludwig led the way down the road of Route 34 up to the gate that would open up to the world of Goldenrod City.

"Goldenrod City, here we go!" Feliciano cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>And... scene~! *Phew* I'm finished. By the way, thank you weirn18, Neverwintersnightgirl777, and Ember Hinote for being my new reviwers~! You guys rock! Just like the rest of you guys~! You guys are awesomer the Prussia~!<strong>

**Prussia: "Are you sure about that?"**

**Me: "...What's the right answer?"**

**Oh, well. Forever is outie! **

**Make pasta, not war,**

**Forever~!**


	20. Bigger Isn't Always Better

**Disclaimer: Neither Pokemon or Hetalia belongs to me~!**

**A/N: Hey, guys~! I'm back! This one might be a filler... because I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the plot... But, it's nice if you want a little bit of friendship between Luddy and Feli~! **

**Chapter Summary: While in Goldenrod, the Trainers decided to stop by the Department Store. Too bad they didn't know how gigantic the place could be... or how someone can easily get lost in there.**

**Hope you enjoy~! Roll the film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The marvelous sight before the Trainers was absolutely stunning. The buildings were so high, they could be called skyscrapers. The bright colors on everything made the city give off a dazzling effect, and even the people added to the cheer.

It was a sight to behold.

Feliciano quickly opened his eyes to see the beauty of Goldenrod City and quickly closed them back up. "Ve~ this place is really cool!" Feliciano complimented.

"It's really bright…" Kiku murmured.

"Well, what do we do now?" Feliciano asked.

"Hm?" Ludwig looked up at the Italian. "Oh, well, we can't just fight the boss immediately. We need to heal our Pokémon first and train them. Besides, I've heard the Gym Leader, Lili, is pretty strong despite her seemingly frail appearance."

"…Let's stop by the Pokécenter then," Kiku agreed.

Thus, the Trainers immediately headed over to the Pokécenter.

**Spain: "Hola! This is the first line break I've ever done in Forever's story~!"**

**Me: "W-Wait... how did you get here?"**

**Spain: "Italy told me where to go~! Fusososo~!"**

**Me: "..."**

"Welcome to the Pokécenter! May I help you with anything?" the nurse asked.

"Do they always ask that question?" Ludwig murmured.

"Ve~ we'd like you to heal our Pokémon please," Feliciano requested.

Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil immediately were picked up by the nurses, along with the other Pokémon, to be healed. "Okay, it will only take a few minutes," the nurse promised. "Please, enjoy the city while you wait!"

The Trainers waved good-bye as they exited the Pokécenter.

"The nurse said that we should enjoy the city while we wait," Feliciano repeated. "Let's do that then! I heard that at the Department Store, there's a raffle, and you get to win some cool prizes! Ve~ it's sounds like fun!"

"Maybe we could try it," Ludwig shrugged. He turned around to find the Department Store that Feliciano mentioned. "Alright then, we'll go to the Department Store."

**Japan: "How many rine breaks are there exactry, Forever-chan?"**

**Me: "Um... quite a lot..."**

"Whoa…"

That was the first word that was muttered when the Trainers entered the Department Store. Of course, they said that for a reason.

The store was no store. It was more like a super mega mall than a department store! It was huge, with six floors and a large variety of selections on each floor. It was probably easy to get lost.

Ludwig then remembered why they were there in the first place. "Feli, which floor is the raffle on?" Ludwig asked.

"…I have no idea," Feliciano admitted.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. He should have seen this coming. "Well, since this is like a mall, there should be some kind of map somewhere…" Ludwig mentioned.

The three Trainers looked around the store and finally spotted a board with a map of the Department Store on it. Ludwig and Kiku then went over to it, not realizing that Feliciano got distracted by something.

Feliciano thought he saw something near the escalators. He went over to the escalators, only to see a blue, tiny ball. _This might be a good present for Chikorita, _Feliciano thought. He tried to pick it up, only to see it being lifted by the escalator.

"Ve~ wait up!" Feliciano called out, and hurried after the ball up the escalators.

This is sure to be some trouble.

**America: "Dude, how big is the Department Store anyways?"**

**Me: "Well, it has six floors."**

**America: "Dude... that's huge..."**

"…So we probably need to go on that last floor," Kiku decided.

"Ja, I think so," Ludwig agreed. "Alright, Feli, let's go." Ludwig realized Feliciano wasn't there with them. "Where did Feli go?"

"I-I don't know…" Kiku shrugged. "Let's look around here. He can't have gone too far."

Kiku and Ludwig looked around the floor, diligently searching everywhere in case Feliciano was hiding. Yet, he was nowhere to be found.

This got Ludwig panicking. If Feli was captured by a Bad Touch Trio grunt or worse, then they'd be in serious trouble. "Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted.

Usually, the cheerful Italian would respond and bound his way over, but Feliciano wasn't there.

"This is bad," Ludwig panicked. "This is really bad."

"Please calm down, Mr. Ludwig!" Kiku said. "He's probably on another floor! Let's take the elevator and go up."

"Good idea," Ludwig agreed, calming down. He was still worried about the aloof Italian as the two of them got in the elevator and went up on the second floor.

**England: *storms into room***

**Me: "What's the matter?"**

**England: "America insulted my cooking, again! That bloody git doesn't even know a thing or two about food!"**

**Me: "...You do realize you raised him that way... right?"**

**England: "What do you mean?"**

**Me: 'Forget what I said. Never mind." *runs away* (long line break is long :P)**

The tiny ball kept bouncing and bouncing, leading Feliciano all the way up to the second floor. He chased it around the shelves and between people. Soon, the ball started rolling to a stop, and Feliciano almost grabbed it, when someone kicked it upon the escalators again!

"Man," Feliciano sighed as he bounded up the escalators again to follow the ball, not even realizing that he left Ludwig and Kiku.

As soon as Feliciano bounded up the escalators, he got the ball. "Ve~ I finally got it!" Feliciano cheered. Suddenly, he realized he was on the third floor. "Where's Ludwig? Ludwig! Kiku!" Feliciano called out. He realized something else.

He was lost.

"Ve~ where do I go?" Feliciano wondered aloud. He decided just to keep going upstairs and meet the other two at the raffle place. "Maybe they'll find me there."

Feliciano followed his plan and hurried up the escalators.

**France: "Ohonhon~ Angleterre is so cute when he's upset~!"**

**Me: "Y-You guys best stay away from each other for a while... he's not really in a good mood..."**

"Excuse me, but have you seen someone with auburn hair, a goofy smile, and a weird curl sticking out of his head?" Ludwig asked someone else for the third time.

The shopper shook his head and went on with his business. Ludwig sighed sadly. "That boy could be anywhere," Ludwig sighed.

"Well, we just have to keep trying," Kiku comforted.

Ludwig sighed and described Feliciano to the woman at the counter.

"Well, that sounds like the guy who was here a while ago," the lady mentioned.

"Where did he go?" Ludwig asked, relieved to see that someone knows where he is.

"He was chasing after some ball up here, and he followed it upstairs," the lady informed. "You should probably check the third floor."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ludwig acknowledged and went over to Kiku, who was waiting patiently by the escalators.

"Where is he?" Kiku asked once Ludwig reached him.

"Probably on the third floor," Ludwig informed. "We've got to find him."

**Russia: "How come I'm not in this story a lot?"**

**Me: "You come in later on."**

**Russia: "Kolkolkolkol..."**

**Me: "I-I'm sorry! Don't do that!"**

Feliciano was waiting patiently by the counter at the sixth floor. This was the floor where the raffle, or the Daily Drawing Corner, was. As the curious Italian he was, he would try it out, but since Ludwig was the one with… wait…

Doesn't he have money himself?

Feliciano dug around in his pocket, and soon enough, he found ten PokéDollars. "Ve~!" Feliciano cheered. He went over to the ladies at the counter and asked if he could join the raffle.

"Sure thing!" one lady accepted. "All it takes to join is three hundred PokéDollars."

Feliciano was shocked. The raffle costs _that _much?! Feliciano sighed sadly and decided just to wait for Ludwig. Surely he has money… right?

**China: "Ai yaa!"**

**Me: "What happened now?"**

**China: "England and France are wrestling in the other room, aru! They're messing up my tai chi!"**

**Me: "...Seriously..."**

"Where in the world is he?" Ludwig sighed as he gave up again. Kiku and Ludwig were searching around on the third floor, only to see that Feliciano wasn't there. "We've looked everywhere and he still isn't here!"

"Maybe he went upstairs. He must be on another floor," Kiku suggested.

"Maybe…" Ludwig agreed, going up the escalators again. "Just maybe…"

Kiku felt sorry for his friend. He knew how much Ludwig cared for Feliciano. The search kept going for the Italian. Kiku knew they had to find him, and fast.

**Lithuania: "M-Ms. Forever?"**

**Me: "Yes?"**

**Lithuania: "Why is Mr. Russia upset?"**

**Me: "Well, h-he just found out he's not really in this story..."**

Meanwhile, Feliciano grew tired of waiting. He sighed sadly. "Ve~ where could they be?" Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him. "W-What if they left me here? Then I'd be all alone!"

Feliciano started panicking and raced down the escalators. "I've got to find them, quick!" Feliciano told himself.

He raced down, down, down each escalator, pushing past other people on the escalators and frantically looking around to see if Ludwig or Kiku were anywhere. "Ve~ Ludwig! Kiku! Where are you?" Feliciano called out as he stopped on each floor. Tears almost sprang in his eyes as he thought they left him. "No, they're my friends. They'd come looking for me, not leave me! I have to find them!"

Feliciano ran down the escalators again, only to collide with someone and fall down the escalators. The two people bounced on each step and landed on the floor with a loud THUD!

"Ve~ are you alright?" Feliciano asked the person.

"J-Ja, I'm okay," the person coughed. He was blonde, had cerulean eyes, and a serious expression. Wait… he seemed so familiar…

"Mr. Ludwig! Are you okay?" a Japanese man asked as he came down the escalators.

Feliciano's jaw dropped. Ludwig and Kiku didn't leave him after all! When the two of them stood up, Feliciano couldn't help it. "Luddy!" Feliciano cried happily and tackle-hugged Ludwig to the floor.

"F-Feliciano! How did you find me?" Ludwig stammered.

"I missed you so much! I thought you left me! I just followed this ball and thought you were upstairs and…" Feliciano ranted on and on until Ludwig interrupted him.

"Calm down, Feli," Ludwig soothed. Feliciano was teary-eyed.

"I thought you left me," Feliciano murmured as he started to cry on Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig's heart dropped. Did Feliciano really think that? Poor Feli… he must have been really scared.

Ludwig did the only thing someone would do if their friend is crying out of fright; Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer and gave his friend a tight embrace.

"We would never do that to you," Ludwig assured as Kiku came over and- awkwardly- patted Feliciano's shoulder.

**Poland: 'Finally! This is, like, totally the last line break, right?"**

**Me: "Don't get your hopes up, Poland. This is the last line break of the _chapter_, not the story."**

**Poland: "Like, that is totally not cool! You keep taking us just to do these line breaks!"**

**Me: "Like, it's totally for my readers. Besides, I'll help you paint your house pink after~!"**

**Poland: "I'll be back next chapter then!"**

As soon as Feliciano calmed down, the three Trainers left the store and decided not to try out that Daily Drawing Corner. "Let's not go back there for a while," Ludwig suggested.

"Ve~ I agree," Feliciano nodded.

"That store is too huge to shop in," Kiku shrugged as the three Trainers went somewhere else to enjoy the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~! Whew! Finished. Too many line breaks, I know... so I took advantage of it~! Anyways... did you guys like it? I hope so... :D <strong>

**Honestly, this is where I'd put in the next chapter summary, but since I'm clueless on that part... You'll just have to wait for it~!**

**Well, bye now~! **

**Make pasta. not war,**

**Forever**


	21. It's Worth It

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Hetalia are Japanese. I am Filipino. I'll let you draw your own conclusion here. :)**

**A/N: I'm back~! With more Let's Catch 'em All~! And I have to say some things.**

**First off, Lili is the Gym Leader here, but she is not with Switzy/Vash/ Vash is actually another Gym Leader~! I'll let you guys guess which one he is! **

**Secondly, oh wow! 51 reviews already?! Seriously?! You guys are awesome! Thank you all for reviewing this story as it grew up~! It's five months old~! *wipes a tear* They grow up so fast~! *sniffle* So thank you guys! You guys are Prussia-level awesome! You all deserve a hug from your favorite Hetalia character~! They're right here! So I'll let them hug you~! **

**Last off, an important notice: my other story, "Scattered", is almost over, so there's a poll on my profile to see what you guys want me to write next. I NEED TO KNOW, SO PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND ANSWER IT! (if you don't mind...)**

**And now, that's it, so roll the film~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"…and it was scary! I waited for hours! And you guys never came! I thought you left me alone, and being alone is worse than anything!" Feliciano rambled on and on about his adventure in the Department Store.

Ludwig groaned. At least they were able to find him. If he was taken by anyone, Ludwig would probably be wallowing in regret right now.

The Trainers had just stopped by the Pokécenter a while ago, and surprisingly, Cyndaquil and Chikorita had to stay longer. Totodile was the only primary that was fine and dandy. That was strange.

"Cyndaquil had a nasty cold, while Chikorita had a burning fever," the nurse had mentioned. "It's kind of strange. I might need to check them up a bit longer."

So Feliciano and the others decided just to have some fun in the city. It was a pretty big city, so it shouldn't be so hard to find something to do. Suddenly, Kiku remembered something important was happening in Goldenrod… oh, what was it again?

Kiku finally remembered. "Hey guys, I just remembered that at the Radio Tower here, they're giving away radio cards for your Pokégears," Kiku informed.

"Ve~ what's a radio card?" Feliciano asked.

"Well," Kiku explained, "it's a card that, when you insert it in your Pokégear, you'll be able to tune into the radio stations here at Goldenrod. It might be useful. Maybe we should go over and get it."

"Yeah, let's go!" Feliciano eagerly agreed.

"Ja, it might be worth it," Ludwig nodded.

"Toto!" Totodile chirped in agreement.

That settled it. The three Trainers easily located the Radio Tower and hurried inside.

**Poland: "Like, I'm totally back~! I told you guys I'd return~! If you don't review, I'll make Warsaw your capital~!"**

**Me: "U-Um, he doesn't mean that! It's a free country, do whatever you want!"**

**Poland: "Are we still painting my house pink?"**

**Me: "Of course~!"**

"Hi there! Welcome to Radio Tower!" the first lady at the reception desk greeted the Trainers cheerfully.

Though the tower had many floors, Feliciano knew from his mistakes and just stuck by Ludwig's side. Actually, he _clung _onto Ludwig. He really didn't want to get lost again.

There were three ladies at the reception desk. The first one just greeted the Trainers right now. Ludwig decided to ask the second lady about the Radio Card.

"Excuse me," Ludwig started, "but are you the one giving out the Radio Card?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," the lady apologized. "You want this lady next to me. But, I hold the Lottery here. If you win, you'll get amazing prizes!"

"Ve~ does it cost anything?" Feliciano asked, recalling how much the Daily Drawing Corner cost.

"Oh no, it does not cost a cent," the lady assured. "All I have to do is draw the lucky number, and if the number matches any of your Pokémon's ID, then you win a prize!"

Ludwig looked over to Kiku questioningly, who just shrugged. _Just go with it. Feli wants to try._

"Okay, we'll try it out," Ludwig nodded.

"Wonderful! Let me draw the lucky number," the lady cheerfully told the Trainers. She drew out a slip of paper and read aloud, "612115 is your number. Okay, now let me see if it matches with any of your Pokémon…" the lady murmured as she looked on her PC.

Soon, she was caught by surprise. "Congratulations! The last three numbers matched Feliciano's Chikorita, so you get the second prize!" The lady happily seized something and handed it to Feliciano.

Feliciano opened his eyes to see exactly what it was. His eyes widened not at the peculiar form, but of what it was. "Ve~ this is the Experience Share!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"That's right! Juts let one of your Pokémon hold it, and it will get a share of experience points to level up whenever one of your Pokémon battle," the lady chattered. "It's a sure0fire way of leveling up your Pokémon with no problem! Thank you for playing the Lottery! I'll see you again!"

When Feliciano placed his prize in his backpack, the Trainers went over in line behind a tiny girl with short, blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm sorry, Lili, but you got that last question wrong," the lady sighed.

"Oh man," Lili sighed. "Can I try again?"

The lady sighed in annoyance. "I would, Lili, but you have things to do, remember? You can't wander around; there might be Trainers waiting for you. You can't just keep them waiting. Why don't you try again tomorrow?"

Lili sighed in disappointment. "Okay," Lili sighed. She passed the three Trainers as she walked out the door. Before she did, Feliciano caught up to her and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay!" Feliciano optimistically comforted. "You have next time!"

Lili smiled softly at Feliciano. "Thank you," Lili acknowledged. Suddenly, she remembered her brother wouldn't want her talking to strangers, so she quickly left.

"Ve~ I wonder who she was…" Feliciano murmured before returning back to his friends.

The lady smiled up at them cheerfully. "Hi there, are you trying out for the Radio Card?" the lady asked.

"Ja, we are," Ludwig nodded.

"Oh, okay! All you have to do is answer this quiz and get the questions all right to win the Radio Card," the lady instructed. "Are you answering for yourself, or…"

"Ve~ Ludwig and I will take turns!" Feliciano bubbled. Ludwig was about to protest, but stayed quiet. If he did it alone, Feliciano would have to do so as well, but the Italian probably would have trouble on this quiz…

"Okay, so, first question," the lady started. "Can you check the Town Map with your Pokégear?"

"Si!" Feliciano answered.

"Correct!" the lady cheered. "Okay, next question: is it true that Nidorina can only be female?"

Now, Feliciano has never ever heard of or seen a Nidorina before, so of course, Ludwig answered. "Ja, it's true," Ludwig answered.

"Yes, good!" the lady smiled. "Okay, next question: Kurt, the infamous Pokéball creator that lives in Azalea Town, uses apricots as ingredients. True or false?"

Now, Kurt has never told the Trainers about his hobby of creating Pokéballs, so of course, Ludwig was befuddled. What made him even more befuddled was when Feliciano immediately answered, "No, Kurt uses Apricorns!"

"That's right!" the lady nodded. Ludwig stared at Feliciano in shock.

"How did you know that?" Ludwig asked. "He never told us anything about making Pokéballs!"

"Ve~ while I was writing in my journal," Feliciano explained, "I saw some Apricorns lying around and asked Kurt about it. He told me he made Pokéballs out of them!"

"Well, that explains a lot," Ludwig murmured.

"Okay, next question," the lady continued, "is it true that it's impossible to use a TM on a Magikarp?"

Okay, this was the harder question. Both Trainers have never encountered a Magikarp ever, and they don't know if it's true…

"Ve~ it's true?" Feliciano answered, unsure of his answer.

Before Ludwig could yell at Feliciano, the lady cheered and said, "Good job! You guessed right!"

Ludwig questioned the universe how Feliciano's luck just comes and goes.

"Okay, this is the last question: in the radio show, Pokémon Talk, is Professor Oak on with Marie?" the lady asked.

"U-Um…" Ludwig hummed as he pondered.

Feliciano just uttered "Ve~" and looked around, distracted by something. Suddenly, he spotted Lili peering in through the window. Lili mouthed "No" and ran off.

"Ve~ no, it's not true," Feliciano spoke up without thinking about it.

The lady jumped out of her seat and shook Feliciano's hand. "Congratulations! You both earned your Radio Card! Just insert it into your Pokégear and you'll be able to listen to music in no time!" With that, she seized two Radio Cards and handed both to the two Trainers.

As soon as Ludwig and Feliciano thanked the lady, they hurried out the door as Totodile chirped with happiness.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Ludwig smirked.

"Toto!" Totodile agreed.

"How did you get that last question right, Feli?" Kiku asked.

"Ve~ Lili helped on that last question!" Feliciano announced.

"I didn't see her," Kiku commented.

"She was outside the window!" Feliciano happily chirped. "I wonder where she is… I need to thank her."

Feliciano looked around until he finally spotted the same girl with short blonde hair. "Ve~ hey there Lili!" Feliciano called out.

Lili turned around to see the same three Trainers from the Radio Tower. She saw the happier one waving to her and smiled. She waved back and hurried over to them.

"So, what happened?" Lili asked as she approached Feliciano. 'Did you get it right? I'm sorry if you got it wrong."

"No, we didn't! You gave us the correct answer!" Feliciano happily informed. "Grazie, Lili!"

"Well, you're welcome," Lili happily smiled.

Ludwig then remembered that the lady mentioned Lili got the last question wrong. "Wait a minute; didn't you get the last question wrong?"

"Yeah," Lili nodded, "but I figured if what I answered wasn't correct, it would be the opposite of what I answered. So I gave Feliciano that answer, as a 'thank you' for comforting me."

"Oh, well that explains a lot," Ludwig nodded. "Thank you for helping us out, Lili. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome!" Lili smiled. "I'm happy to know you guys got the Radio Card. Maybe, I can get that… but right now, I need to return to the Gym." Lili looked up at the Trainers. "Do you guys happen to be Trainers?"

"Si! We are," Feliciano answered.

"Oh, then, I guess I'll see you at the Gym, then! I can't wait!" Lili squealed as she waved again at the Trainers and raced back to the Gym.

Feliciano pondered what Lili just said. "Is she the Gym Leader here?" Feliciano wondered aloud.

"Well, she seems too young to be," Ludwig stated. "Maybe she's one of those side Trainers we have to fight."

"Ve~ maybe you're right," Feliciano agreed as the Trainers headed back to the Pokécenter once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I wanted more line breaks... :( But whatevs~! We finally met Lili~! :D yay~! <strong>

**Next Chapter Summary(?): Since Cyndaquil and Chikorita are still healing up, the three Trainers decided to go to one last place in Goldenrod City. Later on, we'll find out what happened to Lovino and Grandpa Roma, since you guys are all restless about it..**

**So keep an eye out, and I'll see ya next time~!**

**Hasta la pasta~!**

**Forever-chan~!**


	22. News Flash

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon or Hetalia characters or references mentioned in this story. **

**A/N: I am back~! And yes, yes, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for: what happened to Lovino and Grandfather. Here it is~!**

**(P.S. Alli is an OC for FallingDown98. Thanks for being a faithful reader~!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"Okay, so Chikorita here is better," the nurse reported, "but Cyndaquil is not. We'll try everything we can to see the problem."

This caused the overprotective Kiku to worry immensely. Did he overwork Cyndaquil? He hoped not, for Cyndaquil's sake. He cared for Cyndaquil like he was family.

Family…

"Okay, then; we'll come back later," Ludwig nodded as Feliciano had his reunion moment with Chikorita. "Thank you, Nurse."

"No problem!" the nurse cheerfully stated. "Come back anytime!"

Kiku still had the worried look on his face after the threesome exited the Pokécenter. "I hope my Cyndaquil is alright," Kiku murmured.

"Ve~ don't worry, Kiku! He'll be okay!" Feliciano comforted his friend.

"A-Arigatou, Feliciano," Kiku thanked.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you ever get tired of walking?"

"Si! I want to just ride in something!" Feliciano agreed.

"I'm getting tired of walking as well," Kiku sighed, not noticing an old man trying to get their attention.

"Maybe we should get something to ride on," Ludwig mentioned.

"Toto!" Totodile agreed.

"Hey you!" the old man screamed at the Trainers.

Immediately, the Trainers and the Pokémon looked straight in the direction of the old man's scream. "Ve~ are you calling us?" Feliciano asked as the Trainers and their Pokémon hurried over to the old man.

"Yes, I was calling you," the old man nodded.

"What do you need?" Ludwig asked politely.

"Well, I was wondering if I can ask you three a favor," the old man started.

"Si, you can! What's the favor?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, my bicycle shop hasn't been selling a lot of bikes," the old man explained, "so can you three ride around on these bikes and advertise for me?"

"Ve~ of course we will!" Feliciano nodded.

"Good," the old man smiled. "Come back here once you get enough people to notice you."

The old man then handed the Trainers three bikes for them to ride on. "It has a basket in it so your Pokémon can ride, too!" the old man pointed out. "That way, you don't have to return the Pokémon to their Pokéballs!"

"Thank you," Ludwig gratefully acknowledged.

"No, good sir, thank you for helping me!" the old man returned.

As soon as Feliciano mounted the bike, he almost fell. "Whoops! I guess I forgot how to ride a bike," Feliciano chuckled.

"I think I did as well," Ludwig sheepishly chuckled as he tried to steady the bike.

However, Kiku mounted his bike with no problem, causing Feliciano and Ludwig to questioningly stare at Kiku.

"I still remember how to ride," Kiku shrugged nonchalantly.

Feliciano and Ludwig just laughed as they clumsily mounted the bike. Chikorita and Totodile then hopped on into the bike's baskets and secured themselves tightly.

"We're ready!" Feliciano announced.

"How about we split up so that we can get work done faster?" Kiku suggested.

"Ve~ I can't be alone again!" Feliciano wailed, remembering his horrible time in the Department Store.

"Don't worry; I'll stick with you," Ludwig promised.

Soon as everyone agreed, the threesome split up and biked around the city to advertise. That might take a while…

**Me: "*singing* You are the only exception... *sees title* Aw, GerIta videos... so cute~!"**

**Germany: "What are you-"**

**Me: "NEVER MIND!"**

**Cianwood City:**

Alli knocked softly on the door of her boss. "It's open!" a voice came from the other side of the door.

Alli opened the door a crack to see if her boss was there. "Mr. Vargas, can I talk to you?" the assistant requested.

"Sure, whatever, just come on in," Alli's boss dismissed and gestured for his assistant to come in.

She smoothed down her business skirt and walked on in. As soon as she came in, she closed the door to her boss' office. "Mr. Vargas, can you stop eating that tomato for a second? This is really urgent business," Alli demanded.

"How urgent is it?" her boss asked, still nibbling on his tomato.

"Mr. Vargas, it's really important sir," Alli urged.

"What is this all about?" Mr. Vargas asked.

"Mr. Vargas, it's about-" Alli stopped. Should she break it to him? No… but, Mr. Vargas deserves to know… "-your grandfather."

Mr. Vargas could have done a spit-take right there, but he didn't. He looked at Alli straight in the eye. "What do you mean, Alli?" Mr. Vargas asked, putting down his tomato for now.

"I mean that something happened to your grandfather," Alli explained slowly.

"I know what you meant," Mr. Vargas angrily responded. He sighed and looked out the window, angrily thinking about his grandfather's favoritism. "What do I care? That jerk always favored Feliciano over me anyways, so why do I even bother?"

Alli couldn't take this little family feud between her boss and his grandfather, and she knew it had to be stopped. "Lovino, you need to stop thinking that way about your grandfather that way! It's not right. Just because your brother-"

"-is better than me at everything?" Lovino finished angrily. "He is, isn't he? I mean, just look at him! He's younger, the 'cuter' one, the more artistic one; I can go on and on about what people say about him! You know what I heard from Antonio the other day? 'Oh, I heard Feliciano is a Pokémon Trainer now!' Great, now he's trying to be better at me in Training as well, isn't he?"

"He is not trying to be better than you, Lovino!" Alli retorted.

"Oh, so he's not 'trying'," Lovino remarked. "He _is _better than me, isn't he?"

"No!" Alli yelped, making Lovino look at her strangely.

"You're lying, I bet," Lovino sighed. "All this time, you think I've been such a bad boss, right?"

"No, I'm not lying!" Alli insisted. "Look, Lovino, you may not be good at arts or such, but you're good at business and ideas! Just look at the Safari you've created for the Trainers! They practically _love _you for creating this! Who cares if you're not artistic? Who cares if you're not good at chores? That doesn't mean you're not good at something else!"

Lovino never expected this outburst, especially not form his assistant. He suspected she hated him for the longest time, but… was it true that he was good at something?

"Lovino, your grandfather would probably be proud of you! You created the Safari Zone for crying out loud! Lovino, you are worth more than you think," Alli continued.

Lovino became flustered and mumbled something. "Pardon? What was that?" Alli asked.

"Don't toy with me!" Lovino grumbled. "I-I said 'Thanks'."

Alli smiled, resisting the urge to hug her boss. Suddenly, she realized that she forgot about the news. "Oh yeah, do you still want to hear the news about your grandfather? If not, it's okay. I can go-"

"No, please tell me what happened," Lovino requested. "I need to know."

Alli sighed and started to break the news. "W-Well, your grandfather went, u-um, he w-went…"

"What happened to my grandfather?" Lovino asked.

Alli took a shaky breath. "Y-your grandfather h-has gone missing, Mr. Vargas," she informed.

This time, Lovino did take a spit-take, bits of tomatoes flying somehow straight into the trash can. "He's what?!" Lovino yelped.

"He was reported missing weeks ago, minutes after your brother left to start his Pokémon journey," Alli explained in detail.

"Does anyone know how it happened?" Lovino asked.

"N-No," Alli stammered. "All the police and the witnesses know is that some kind of smoke bomb was emitted on his house, and after the smoke cleared, he was gone. That's all the information gathered so far."

"B-But how can he go missing?" Lovino stuttered. "This doesn't make sense. Why would they aim for my flirtatious and strange grandfather?"

Not wanting to question Lovino's description of his grandfather, Alli tried to answer sensibly. "The police haven't come up with a motive or a suspect yet," Alli responded, "but Professor Elm had reason to believe it was linked to the weird radio signals from Goldenrod. We don't know anything else."

Lovino sighed and put away his tomato for now. "Fratello is going to freak once he hears this," Lovino sighed, thinking about Feliciano's reaction.

_I hope he doesn't cry over this, _Lovino wished. _I really hope so._

**Me: "*singing* Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono, buono, ooh!"**

**Romano: "You're not singing it right!"**

**Me: "Then sing it for me!"**

**Romano: "..."**

**Goldenrod City:**

Chikorita playfully honked the horn on the bicycle, grabbing the attention of a bystander nearby. "Ve~ look at this! I got my bike right here from Goldenrod! I sure wonder why these other people are walking!" Feliciano called out, trying to make it obvious.

"Where did you get that bike?" the bystander asked.

"Oh, I got it at that shop over there past the Pokécenter!" Feliciano chirped. "If you want to get one, you can go there!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita squeaked in agreement.

"Hm, maybe I will go," the bystander agreed. "I think I need one for the journey to Ecruteak. Thanks for telling me, mister."

"No problem at all, sir!" Feliciano grinned, saluting playfully as Chikorita did the same. From behind him, Ludwig wondered where Feliciano gets that playful charm of his.

Feliciano wheeled his bike over to where Ludwig was standing. "So, that's three people so far! How many did you get, Luddy?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig sighed as he reminisced about how he attempted to advertise. "They thought I was too much like a general and I almost scared them away…" the German grimaced.

"Ve~ it's okay! You're not scary at all to me! You just need to relax a little, that's all!" Feliciano suggested.

"R-Relax?" Ludwig repeated, unsure of what he meant.

"Si, you're too tense! You need to be all happy and obvious like me!" Feliciano told Ludwig. He mounted his bike again. "Just follow my lead!"

Ludwig sighed and reluctantly agreed, hoping to at least advertise to someone. Feliciano led Ludwig around another part of the city, letting his Pokémon honk on the bicycle horn again. "I'm so happy me and my friends got a new bike! Right, Luddy?" Feliciano announced.

"U-Uh, ja, I guess," Ludwig stuttered, unsure of his enthusiasm.

"Mom, those two have bikes! Can I get one?" a little child asked, tugging on his mother's sleeves.

"Sure thing, honey," the mother accepted. "Just let me ask those two where they got those bikes." The mother ran up to Feliciano. "Excuse me, sirs, but where did you get those bikes?"

"Oh well, we got it from a shop near... um, Luddy, where did we get these?" Feliciano asked, nudging his German friend.

Ludwig was stunned into silence, since the spotlight was now on him. "U-Um, we g-got it from this bike shop near that Pokécenter, ma'am," Ludwig informed.

The mother smiled. "Thank you for telling me!" she thanked. "And you, sir, are so polite! You didn't need to call me 'ma'am'. But thank you anyways!" The mother turned her attention to her child and led him away to the shop.

Feliciano beamed at Ludwig as Totodile chirped. "See, Luddy? By being relaxed more, more people won't be scared!" Feliciano taught Ludwig.

"Ja, I see…" Ludwig murmured, hiding a small smile behind his hand.

"Okay, four people! Let's go advertise to more people!" Feliciano chirped as he rode away again.

**Italy: "Ve~ Germany does need to relax a bit~! he's scary when he's serious~!"**

**Germany: "What did you-"**

**Me: "HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"**

"Excuse me, miss!" Kiku called out to a passerby as he slowed to a stop. "Do you want to get a bicycle?"

"Oh, that bike looks cool!" the woman complimented. "But, sorry, I already have a bicycle. Maybe you can advertise to that guy over there." The woman pointed over to a man lingering around the Dept. Store.

"Thank you, miss," Kiku acknowledged and pedaled over to the lingering passerby. "Excuse me, sir! Do you want to get a bicycle like this?"

"Oh! That's exactly what I'll need!" the passerby exclaimed. "Sir, where did you get this bike?"

"There is a bicycle shop near the Pokécenter," Kiku directed.

"Thank you, sir," the passerby acknowledged. "I've been meaning to get a bike for my son on his birthday, so I appreciate your help."

"You're very welcome," Kiku smiled. "I hope your son has a very wonderful birthday, then."

"Thank you, sir," the passerby acknowledged. He then walked off towards the bike shop to do as he mentioned. Kiku was staring at the back of the passerby blankly until he heard a distant call.

Kiku turned around to see his two friends pedaling towards him. "Ve~ Kiku, we're here!" a very cheery Italian chirped as he caught up to Kiku, riding a bicycle with Chikorita constantly honking the horn from his spot. Ludwig followed right behind, Totodile in his basket.

"We decided to go back to the shop now," Ludwig informed Kiku. "I suppose we have done our work well enough already."

"Hai, I agree," Kiku nodded in agreement. "Let's go then."

The threesome hurried back to the bicycle shop, expecting to see five or six people.

Surprisingly, they saw a whole crowd.

"I thought we only advertised to six people!" Feliciano exclaimed in surprise.

"I guess they all spread the word," Kiku predicted.

"Possibly," Ludwig agreed. "Come on; let's return our bikes to the owner."

The trio pushed their way through the crowds of people, making sure to be polite, until they finally reached the old man.

"Thanks to you three, my business is booming!" the old man chuckled as he heeded the arrival of the Trainers. "Thank you for helping out my business. I was afraid I'd have to close down, but I don't need to, since so many people are here!"

"We're very glad that we helped," Ludwig acknowledged. "Here are your bikes." Ludwig and the other two handed the bikes back, and were about to walk out, when the old man stopped them.

"You don't need to give the bikes back!" the old man called out, making the Trainers backtrack to the old man.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

"I mean you can keep the bikes," the old man explained.

The shock written on Ludwig and Feliciano's face was priceless. Kiku was not one to show his feelings, however, so there wasn't a very priceless look of shock on the Japanese man's face. "Are you sure?" Feliciano cautiously asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the old man nodded. "It's my gift of appreciation. Go ahead; take it!"

As the Trainers took back the bikes, they all hastily thanked the man for his gift. "Hey, don't even mention it! You helped me with my business, and giving away those bikes isn't too much anyways. Besides, knowing you three are Trainers, it must be a pain walking all that distance, right?"

"Ja, it is," Ludwig nodded. "We were actually thinking of getting bikes a while ago."

"And now you guys got some," the old man smiled. "Alright, guys, I got to go take care of a customer. Thank you again for advertising!" The old man then left the Trainers alone for business.

The threesome walked out, feeling great and excited about getting their new bicycles. Suddenly, Feliciano yawned loudly, exhausted from the day's adventures. "I'm exhausted," Feliciano whined. "Luddy, where are we going to rest? I need to take a siesta."

"Well, maybe we can find somewhere to stay," Ludwig told Feliciano.

"But wait, we have to go back to the Pokécenter and check up on my Cyndaquil!" Kiku reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Feliciano remembered. "Let's go over to the Pokécenter!"

**Cyndaquil: "*weakly* Cyndaquil..."**

**Me: "Aw..."**

**Somewhere else:**

The blindfold covered his eyes, so Grandfather couldn't see where in the world he was. Actually, he couldn't quite recall what happened. He was just looking at some pictures of him and his grandchildren and all of a sudden, he was knocked out cold.

Where was he? Grandfather really wanted to know where he was. Suddenly, he heard a chuckle that sounded all too familiar… but where did he hear it from?

"Welcome back, Romulus," the voice cackled.

"Who are you?" Grandfather demanded. "Where am I?"

"Ah, I see you forgot who I am," the voice menacingly chuckled. "Well, let me show you."

Immediately, the blindfold covering Grandfather's eyes was removed, almost blinding Grandfather because of the immediate show of light. As soon as Grandfather's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a very familiar figure standing before him.

He seemed so familiar… Who was he again?

Suddenly, it hit him. Memories of Grandfather's youth as a Pokémon Trainer flashed before his eyes like a vivid movie screen.

"You!" Grandfather growled, struggling to get out of the chair he was tied to. He wanted to lunge at the guy so bad and give him a bad spanking.

"Ah, so now you remember me," the figure laughed evilly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Grandfather demanded.

"It's simple," the figure chuckled and leaned in close to Grandfather. "Revenge," the figure whispered.

Grandfather growled and struggled to get out. "If you want to try revenge, this is not the way!" Grandfather yelled.

"Hm, really? Well, alright, I had a back-up revenge plan," the man chuckled. "After all, I'm sure your grandchildren don't mind at all."

Grandfather gasped dramatically as images of his two grandsons came to him. "What did you do to them?" Grandfather questioned.

The man chuckled again. "Stop assuming things. I didn't do anything to them… yet," the man stated.

"What are you going to do to them?" Grandfather gasped, horrified at the thought of this man doing something to his two precious grandchildren.

"Hm, I'll tell you, if you answer my question," the man dealt. He leaned in close to Grandfather's ear.

"Did you really encounter the mighty Arceus?" the man asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa snap! Did Grandfather really encounter Arceus? *shock face* I guess this is a cliffie, so SOWWY! Anyways...<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Hey, guess what? It's Luddy's birthday! Feliciano and Kiku decide to take Ludwig somewhere, anywhere he wants, for his birthday in Goldenrod City. **

**See ya next time~! (and thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesomer than Prussia!)**

**-Forever**


	23. An Unexpected Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Hetalia don't belong to me. All right belongs to their owners. **

**A/N: Yeah, so the reason this took long is because I procrastinate. Derp. And also, this is a birthday chappie! *brings out a cake* HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERMANY! This chapter is entirely dedicated to Germany and also to all of my readers and reviewers. Also, check out HetaWriter - HetaReader's Pokemon/Hetalia crossover "Fly High: Maple Version!" If you want to see Ash Ketchum replaced with Canada, check out that story mentioned to the left! **

**Better Chapter Summary: As Feliciano and Kiku celebrate Ludwig's birthday, they have unexpected guests. Also, you'll find out if Grandfather really did encounter Arceus! **

**Okay, I'm done. ROLL THE FILM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_He was there with his brother, playing in a field with the neighbors' Pokémon. It was a beautiful day, with the breeze rattling the trees. He looked across the field to see another child his age, a girl… or was that a boy in a dress? Maybe he can meet him someday…_

_ His brother kneeled on the ground to pet Lyra's Marill. "You know," his brother started. "Pokémon are really powerful creatures, which make them awesome." His obnoxious brother laughed loudly as he added, "But they're not as awesome as me! Isn't that right, Luddy?"_

_ Ludwig rolled his eyes, annoyed at this statement. "Gil, you always think you're awesome," Ludwig retorted._

_ "That's why I'm awesome!" Gilbert chuckled._

_ "You make no sense, I swear," Ludwig remarked, hiding a small smile._

_ "Boys! I have a surprise for you!" Professor Elm called out, beckoning the boys back inside the house._

_ Suddenly, Ludwig was shaken by Professor Elm. "Wake up, buddy! Wake up!" the professor whispered._

_ Wait… wake up?_

Ludwig opened his eyes immediately, slowly adjusting to the light of the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he finally saw something in front of him: his two friends.

"Ve~ you're finally awake!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Ludwig rubbed his eyes, trying to recall what happened last night. He shuffled through his memories, trying to recollect his thoughts.

Oh yeah…

When the three got out of the bike shop, they returned to the Pokécenter to find out that Cyndaquil was okay. They got a report that Cyndaquil was weakened due to exposure to water from the beach, which was why Cyndaquil took longer to heal. Once they got Cyndaquil back, they started to debate where to stay for the night. The nurse, whose name is Ivy, offered her home for the Trainers to stay in, saying that it was her pleasure and no trouble at all.

That was why Ludwig was on this bed now.

…So why was Feliciano holding a cupcake with a candle on it near his face?

"What's going on?" Ludwig asked sleepily.

"It's your birthday today, Luddy!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Oh right… today _was _his birthday.

Today was October 3rd, as Ludwig correctly recalled, and he remembered the first birthday party he had with all his neighbors.

That was back in New Bark Town.

But, wait a minute… "I never told you when my birthday was, though," Ludwig confusedly stated. "How did you guys know?"

"Professor Elm called early this morning, trying to wish you a happy birthday," Kiku explained.

"So we decided to greet you once you woke up!" Feliciano continued.

Ludwig was touched, because he never had a birthday greeting from someone other than his family and Professor Elm.

"Okay, Kiku, let's sing the birthday song to Luddy and then he can blow the candle!" Feliciano told the Japanese man.

"Okay," Kiku nodded in agreement.

Ludwig probably guessed they didn't plan on which birthday song they would sing, because suddenly, a clash of the Italian and the Japanese birthday song was heard.

That was probably not what either of them expected at all.

The two of them suddenly came to a stop and glanced strangely at each other. "Ve~ I thought we were going to sing it in Italian!" Feliciano cried out.

"I-I thought we were singing it in Japanese," Kiku stammered.

The two looked confusedly at each other and looked over at Ludwig for his opinion. He was the birthday boy after all. "What do you think, Ludwig?" they both asked.

Ludwig groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing the obvious answer."Why don't you sing it in English?" Ludwig sighed.

"Ve~ that's a great idea!" Feliciano agreed eagerly.

_I wonder why they didn't do that in the first place… _Ludwig thought, hiding a small smile.

"Happy birthday to you!" Feliciano and Kiku both sang. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ludwig! Happy birthday to you!"

"Ve~ okay, Luddy, make a wish!" Feliciano coaxed, bringing the cupcake closer.

Ludwig smiled, remembering his childhood for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes to make his wish. _I wish that… I wish that we three can stay friends, and that my bruder would stop being a dummkopf, _Ludwig wished silently. Then, he opened his eyes and blew out his candle.

Feliciano cheered once Ludwig blew his candle. Kiku just smiled, happy that his friend was another year older.

"So spill the beans! How old are you this year, Luddy?" Feliciano asked curiously.

Ludwig scrunched his eyebrows, pondering hard. "Well… I started my Pokémon journey last year, so… I'm twenty-one years old."

"Wow, you're young," Kiku remarked.

"Thanks, Kiku," Ludwig chuckled.

"Okay then! What do you want to do for your special day, Luddy?" Feliciano asked excitedly. "There are tons of things we can do for your birthday! We can go shopping, but not in the Department Store again! It's too scary! Oh! We can go to the Radio Tower! Or we can check out that creepy-looking tunnel near the bike shop! Or-"

"Now hold on a second," Ludwig interrupted. "What do you mean by 'that creepy-looking tunnel near the bike shop'?"

"Ve~ you didn't see that?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Ja, I didn't see any tunnel," Ludwig mentioned.

"Well, there was this sign and a building," Feliciano described, "and the sign said, 'Goldenrod Tunnel: No bikes inside!'"

_…Didn't he have his eyes closed? _Ludwig wondered, remembering Feliciano had his eyes closed.

"Well, that does sound interesting," Ludwig stated aloud, shrugging off his question. "Why don't we check it out? It could be nice, you know. Who knows what we can find in there?"

"Then it's settled," Kiku decided. "We're going to the Goldenrod Tunnel."

"Toto!" Totodile chirped.

**England: "*singing* Flare up and burn intensely~ And turn it into crisp from corner to corner..."**

**America: "Dude, that's seriously scary! Stop that!"**

**Me: "Anyone who guesses the song is awesomer than Prussia!"**

**Prussia: "Wait, what?!" **

**B.T.T. HQ:**

"Gil!"

"Gilbert Beilschimdt, where are you?!"

Yup, those were his two friends now. Gilbert sighed as he caressed the surface of the concrete, thinking about how his new life is now. He never meant it like this. These kinds of thoughts always resurfaced on this day.

"Hey, I found him, Bella!"

"Where?"

Gilbert just wanted to hide his face right now, not wanting to be confronted as to why he all of a sudden got up and left while they were discussing plans. He just didn't want to talk to them.

Well, he didn't want to talk to them now, anyways.

"There he is, Bella!"

Gilbert, with his back turned to the entrance, heard the shuffle of his two friends' feet. He didn't care now. He was numb from misery and regret. Why did he care?

"Gil, why did you leave suddenly? We got worried about you, _amigo_," Antonio admitted as he squatted on the ground next to where Gilbert was sitting. Antonio knew Gilbert very, very well. Why, he could probably spill every fact about him, like Gilbert's favorite drink or his favorite animal.

Antonio knew very, _very _well that the awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt would never, _ever _just get up and leave as if something's wrong, especially when in the middle of hanging out with his friends.

Something was definitely wrong.

"We need to talk, Gilbert," Bella gently coaxed as she sat down next to him. She placed her fingers under Gilbert's chin and turned his head towards her. "What's wrong, Gilbert?" Bella asked.

Gilbert sighed reluctantly as he gently forced Bella to put down her fingers. "Look at the calendar," Gilbert told them in a low voice.

That tone; this couldn't be good.

Antonio knew well if Gilbert's tone was that low, it either meant he was in a very awkward situation or he was filled with regret. Now, he may not be able to read the atmosphere at times, but if it includes the people he cares about, then he can tell for sure when something is wrong.

Bella checked the date on her Pokégear, following Gilbert's request. "It's October 3rd, Gilbert," Bella answered. "It's just the third day of the month. What's wrong with that?"

"Nein, it's not just the third day of October," Gilbert sighed. "Do I really need to explain this _again _after last year?"

"What do you mean 'last year'?" both Antonio and Bella asked in sync, wondering the same thing. What was he talking about?

Gilbert sighed reluctantly, having to explain all this again after last year. "We celebrated our first annual anniversary as B.T.T. together, right?"

"Si, but what does that have to do with your depress- Ay!" Antonio yelped as Bella shut him up by stomping on his foot.

"Continue, Gilbert," Bella gently responded.

"Well," Gilbert continued, "today is something I regret every day. It's just…" Gilbert sighed and held back tears, knowing it wouldn't be awesome if he cried, "…today is my bruder's birthday."

Antonio finally realized what he meant. It must hurt having to leave his sibling before his very special day…

"Gilbert…" Bella murmured gently, touching her friend's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Amigo, it's okay," Antonio comforted to the best of his ability.

Bella grinned widely, knowing that a smile and being happy is better than trying to comfort Gilbert. "Well, come on Gilbert. We'll do something fun today. We'll check out those old B.T.T. uniforms back at Goldenrod, like you've always wanted to! Come on!" Bella urged.

Gilbert nodded and smiled sadly, knowing they're still trying to cheer him up. "Ja, ja, I'll join you later," Gilbert agreed. "I'll meet you out front."

Antonio and Bella smiled happily, glad that Gilbert was okay. But now he needed time to himself, they understood, so they slowly walked out.

Gilbert sighed sadly as he looked down at his usual cross pendant. A memory resurfaced to his mind for a bit…

_"Bruder, take care," Ludwig greeted as Gilbert prepared for his long journey as a Pokémon Trainer._

_ Gilbert smiled gently as he ruffled his little brother's hair. "Don't worry. I am awesome enough to handle myself!" Gilbert chuckled obnoxiously._

_ Ludwig smirked and punched his brother lightly. "Well, I'll see for myself once I become a Trainer someday," Ludwig dreamily said._

_ Gilbert grinned broadly. "I hope so," Gilbert sarcastically stated. "Then I'll have to be more organized than I am here."_

_ "Hey!" Ludwig yelped as his brother laughed at him. _

_ Gilbert smiled at his flustered brother and ruffled his hair again. "Just tell Professor 'thanks' for me, ja?"_

_ "Okay, I will," Ludwig nodded and promised. He waved at his younger brother as he disappeared down the trail, swearing to remember his brother on the journey forth._

Gilbert was surprised at feeling something on his hand. He looked down only to see a splatter of fluid on his hand. Oh no…

_No, I can't! This isn't awesome! No… crying! _Gilbert urged himself, but more and more drops fell on his hand until Gilbert gave up. He wascrying.

Soon, another memory resurfaced. It was one that Gilbert specifically didn't want to recall, especially in a time like this.

_"Why, bruder?" _

_ Gilbert just stared into those angry, piercing blue eyes of his younger brother sadly. He didn't want to do this, but he did. His brother is confronting him._

_ "Why are you terrorizing the Pokémon?" Ludwig asked for a third time. "You should have just continued training. You wouldn't be in this mess right now!"_

_ Gilbert stared at his brother for a bit longer and slowly looked down before he responded. "You wouldn't understand," Gilbert answered. "You're too-"_

_ "No, bruder, it's the opposite," Ludwig interrupted coldly. "I _do _understand." Ludwig glared angrily at his brother again and started raging, "You are the one who doesn't understand!" _

_ Gilbert turned away, not wanting to see his brother's angry face. "Why don't you just dissolve the group and return to being like the rest of us Trainers?" Ludwig asked._

_ Gilbert took in a deep breath and answered slowly, "I can't, bruder."_

_ Ludwig groaned in frustration. Gilbert soon looked up and turned to face his brother, who looked down at the floor, seething with rage. Gilbert's hard expression softened at the sight of his brother. He walked up to his brother and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. _

_ "I'm sorry, bruder. I-" _

_ Ludwig interrupted again by shoving his shoulder forward, away from the hand of his brother. "Nein, bruder," Ludwig coldly answered. "I'm sorry." Ludwig turned and walked away, not wanting to turn back._

_ As Gilbert watched his brother's back, he screamed out for him to come back. "Wait, Ludwig, come back! Please!"_

As Gilbert recalled that year-old memory, he started to break into hard sobs. "P-Please, c-come back," Gilbert sobbed to himself, wanting desperately to run to his brother, hug him, and wish him a happy birthday.

Behind the wall separating the doorway, Bella and Antonio were worried over their usually-hard-strong friend.

"What are we going to do, Bella?" Antonio whispered questioningly to Bella.

Bella looked down at the floor, wondering what to say. "I-I don't know…" Bella answered honestly.

**Me: "Hey, Japan, what is seppuku?"**

**Japan: *worried* "Are you sure you want to know?"**

**Me: "Yes."**

**Japan: "Then cut off the line break." **

**Goldenrod City:**

"Wait, this is the tunnel?!"

Ludwig was surprised that the "tunnel" looked like all other buildings. That was probably why he didn't notice it in the first place.

But… doesn't Feliciano keep his eyes closed? How did he notice it in the first place?

"Si, this is the tunnel I told you about!" Feliciano nodded.

"It doesn't really look like a tunnel," Kiku commented.

"Maybe it is a tunnel on the inside," Ludwig shrugged.

"Chiko, chiko!" Chikorita chirped in agreement.

"We'll find out by checking it out!" Feliciano urged them. "Hey! That rhymed!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, wondering how Feliciano is so naïve. "Well, let's go inside then," Ludwig gestured his two other friends. He opened the door and led his two friends and Pokémon inside. They were met by a woman who was pacing back and forth in the room.

The woman took notice of the three and looked up. "Hello there," the woman greeted calmly. "You must be new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Ludwig nodded.

"Well, there are lots of Trainers down there, which is why I don't want to go down there," the woman said, shuddering at the thought of battling. "I want to go down there, though I can't just waste my Pokémon's health now…"

"Why don't you just go down there, fight one of the Trainers, and then come back up to heal your Pokémon?" Ludwig suggested.

"Maybe I will… later…" the woman decided, and continued pacing.

Suddenly, Kiku noticed a blue head popping out of the staircase leading downstairs. He recognized the Pokémon to be a Marill, a very familiar Marill at that…

"Marill, where are you going?!" a very familiar voice called up the stairs.

_That voice sounds… familiar… _Feliciano thought, wondering who it is.

Suddenly, a girl with pigtails bounded up the stairs and tackled the Marill to the ground, struggling to stop her Pokémon from running away. "Got you, Marill!" the girl exclaimed. She looked up only to see three dumbfounded Trainers, looking confusedly at her.

The girl suddenly got up, still gripping Marill, and gaped in disbelief. "Hey, you guys! I can't believe you're here too!" the girl greeted happily. "It's me, Lyra! Remember?"

"Lyra!" Feliciano excitedly exclaimed and tackle-hugged Lyra hard.

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Well, Marill and I heard about this cool thing you can do in this tunnel," Lyra explained as she gently pushed Feliciano away, "and we came here to try it out. It's really fun! You can dress up your Pokémon! I dressed up Marill myself!"

Ludwig curiously looked over to Marill to have a look-see. Now that he saw it, he saw that Marill was dressed up in a very familiar way. Wait, a scarf, a long coat, a sunflower…

Lyra dressed up Marill to look like one of the Elite Four, Ivan.

"You must like Ivan a lot," Ludwig stated.

"No, I don't like him," Lyra answered, throwing Ludwig off for a bit. "I _adore _him."

Ludwig slapped his hand to his face and sighed in annoyance. He should have seen that coming. "Ve~ why do you adore him, Lyra?" Feliciano asked his childhood friend.

"He's just so adorable!" Lyra squealed happily. "Plus, he's just so amazing when it comes to Pokémon! I first heard of him on TV, which is why I decided to be a Trainer! I really want to meet him so bad!" Lyra jumped up and down as she spoke, happy that she's going to meet Ivan Braginsky someday. Marill just chirped and danced happily in its little costume.

The three Trainers were just left speechless; surprised that Lyra had a gigantic fangirl moment there. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you guys this!" Lyra exclaimed as she extended out to the Trainers a hot pink case decorated with miniature gems. "This is a Fashion Case! You can keep all your items of clothing in here, though it's small. Use it when you dress up your Pokémon!"

"Ve~ thank you, Lyra," Feliciano acknowledged.

"No problem!" Lyra chuckled. She tugged on her Marill's scarf. "Come on, Marill; let's go back to the Daycare!"

"Marill!" Marill squeaked and followed his Trainer out of the tunnel back to the Daycare willingly.

Ludwig stared down at the staircase's handle when he suddenly felt something in his hand. He looked down to see the Fashion Case Feliciano got. Ludwig glanced confusedly at Feliciano for a moment. _Why?_

"Think of it as a birthday gift from Lyra!" Feliciano happily told Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled a bit and looked down at the Fashion case again, remembering meeting Lyra for the first time in New Bark. Before he can flash back, he snapped himself out of it. "Well then, if we want to dress up our Pokémon like Lyra mentioned, we should probably get going," Ludwig nodded.

"Si! We should!" Feliciano agreed happily.

"Hai, we should," Kiku approved calmly.

In agreement, they all went downstairs, forgetting what the woman told them about Trainers.

**Lyra: "You know, since I'm a good character in both the game and this story, you should really write me up more!"**

**Me: "Maybe I should write you up as the fourth-wall breaker..."**

They should have known.

The three Trainers completely forgot about the woman's tale, so they forgot that they had to fight Trainers in order to reach the dress up station.

Yeah, that's fun.

"Mein Gott, not this again," Ludwig sighed reluctantly. "Totodile, come here!"

"Toto!"

"Luddy let me handle him," Feliciano insisted. "I know you don't want to fight, so let me fight him!"

"Feli, you shouldn't-" Ludwig started, but was interrupted.

"Come on, Luddy, it _is _your birthday after all!" Feliciano continued.

"But-"

"Please!" Feliciano pleaded, putting on his best puppy eyes. Yes, he had his eyes opened for your information.

Ludwig tried his best to resist, but everyone who knows that relationship between Ludwig and Feliciano knows that Luddy will very likely give up. That is just what he did. Kiku loved to sense the mood, especially when it leaves him guessing, so he can totally tell that Ludwig will give up in three, two, one…

"Fine, go ahead and fight if you want to," Ludwig sighed.

"Yay! Thank you, Luddy!" Feliciano cheered as he hugged his friend. He then called Chikorita over to him and prepared for battle.

The super nerdy Trainer smirked and threw out his first fighting Pokémon: a really, slimy Pokémon?

"Phew! What is that smell?" Feliciano remarked as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"The more important question is: what the heck is that?" Ludwig asked, which was immediately answered by Feliciano's Pokédex.

"**Grimer****: **_**As it moves, it loses bits of its body, from which new GRIMER emerge. This worsens the stench around it.**_"

"Well, that explains the smell," Kiku stated as he wrinkled his nose.

Soon as Chikorita and Feliciano got over the stench, they put on determined smirks of confidence. "This will be a cakewalk," Feliciano knew. "Chikorita, use PoisonPowder!"

"Grimer, use Poison Gas!" the super nerd commanded.

As both Pokémon got poisoned, Ludwig wondered why Chikorita uses poison and then gets poisoned after. It was a total coincidence that it happened all the time.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

Ludwig just blankly watched as the two continued to battle, trying to remember what he did for his birthday last year. What did he do last year?

Wait…

Oh, yeah…

_That _happened. Ludwig forgot that incident happened, so he stopped wondering and continued to watch. In the end, of course, Feliciano won by a long shot.

"We won!" Feliciano cheered gleefully, picking up his Chikorita and twirling him around in a little celebratory dance.

Ludwig smiled happily for Feliciano. After all, he was really glad that his best friend won a battle, and one against a strange Pokémon, as a matter of fact. "Well, we got that over with! Let's go check out that dressing up thing Lyra mentioned!" Feliciano chirped happily as he took both Ludwig and Kiku's hands. "Come on; let's go!"

Without notice, Ludwig and Kiku were seized by Feliciano and lead down the hall towards the other end, their Pokémon very close behind.

Who would have known they had guests?

**Lumiere: "Be our guest!"**

**Me: "Wait, you're a Disney character! What are you doing here in an anime story?"**

**(Note: I don't own the candle dude)**

"Ooh! Look at this! This costume is darker than our usual outfits!" Bella giggled as she held up an old-fashioned "Team Rocket" outfit. She knew very well that Team Rocket had dissolved when their boss got hold of the usual Team Rocket grunts, so this was something exciting for Bella to discover.

As Antonio bounded over to her happily to take a closer look, Gilbert sighed sadly again and leaned against the wall, apparently lost in thought.

Antonio looked at the clothing, but he had a look of concern on his face for his friend. _Maybe we should find his brother and let them apologize so he wouldn't be like this… _Antonio planned out quietly. _Wouldn't that be awkward? Seeing his brother again? Huh, maybe it could go well for him…_

As if an answer to his supposedly wishful thinking, a threesome of Trainers happened to stumble upon the dressing stationary. One of the Trainers was actually Ludwig.

_I need to stop wishing these things… _Antonio scolded himself mentally.

"B-Bruder?" Ludwig stammered, shocked at finding his brother here.

"West?" Gilbert responded, not quite sure what to do.

"Ve?" Feliciano questioningly asked.

Everyone was suddenly on an awkward silence, not wanting to fight, especially since it was a birthday after all. Suddenly, Feliciano spoke up. "Do I really have to give that sucky speech again?"

Now, that threw everyone off completely, because for one thing, it was the first time he said "sucky" and another, Feliciano sounded a bit… agitated.

"It's Luddy's birthday, so if we're going to fight, at least have a temporary truce for now! I mean, it's not really nice if we fight again and I still don't want the day to end up like our day at the beach! Come on guys! Why don't we make pasta instead of war?" Feliciano rambled.

Feliciano probably plucked a heart string there, because the waterworks started up for Gilbert. "I-I am sorry, bruder," Gilbert barely whispered, slowly sinking to his knees and sobbing horribly, leaving a terribly confused Kiku and Feliciano and a concerned Bella and Antonio.

"H-Hey, Feliciano, do you want to check out the gallery nearby?" Kiku asked, trying to signal to Feliciano _Let's give these two some alone time together._

Though oblivious to the signal, Feliciano heartily agreed and, in terms with his "sucky speech", invited Bella and Antonio to accompany them. "Si, we'd love to come!" Antonio happily agreed.

"We have to…" Bella murmured and tried to hold back a sob, soon tagging along Feliciano and Kiku to the gallery to give the two Germans some alone time. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ludwig spoke up.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig asked, his glare aimed down at his feet and averted from the sobbing form of his brother. "You were so great. You didn't have to turn to kidnapping Pokémon, you know. Why did you have to start?"

"I-I had no choice," Gilbert sobbed.

Ludwig was taken aback at this cry. "What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"H-He forced me to…" Gilbert sobbed, being too out of character for Ludwig to brush off. Ludwig never saw Gilbert break down this bad before. Except for that one time…

No, he'd rather not think about it.

Ludwig decided that was enough questions. He helped his brother up gently and gave him a hug, jerking back tears forcefully. "Gil, it's my birthday. Can you just give me this one?"

"One what?" Gilbert asked, sniffling a bit.

"One moment of peace," Ludwig sighed, smiling a bit.

"…Bruder, I've been thinking," Gilbert stated. "I'll probably stop stealing Pokémon, but maybe… we can still be rivals?"

"…Rivals?" Ludwig repeated as they pulled apart. "What do you mean by that?"

"Rivals in training or something like that," Gilbert explained.

"Oh… ja, maybe we can," Ludwig shrugged nonchalantly.

Gilbert showed off his in-character grin broadly. "Bruder?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

"Oh… thanks."

"No problem! I'm just that awesome!"

"Welcome back, Gil."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind…"

**Prussia: "I'm such a good brother, aren't I?"**

**Me: "You being OOC was so hard to write..."**

**Somewhere else:**

"Did you really encounter the mighty Arceus?"

At that question, Grandfather was taken aback, although he couldn't move right then. "H-How did you know?" Grandfather stammered.

"I was there, behind the bush," the man stated. "I saw you talking to Arceus, and I need to know exactly what you told him."

"I didn't tell him anything!" Grandfather insisted.

"Then why were you talking to it?" the man demanded.

Grandfather chose to stay silent, not wanting to spill anything, even though he was quite a talker.

"Answer my question or your grandchildren get it," the man threatened warningly. "Now tell me, what did Arceus tell you?"

Grandfather looked down at his feet, considering his options. Either way, his grandsons would both be in danger if he told or not. But, if he didn't want his grandsons gone immediately, then he'd have to tell…

Grandfather looked up at the man, an expression of hate and regret on his face. "He told me that my grandson would become a powerful Pokémon Trainer."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffie? I guess so! :) <strong>

**Anyways, yeah... sorry about OOC Gilbert. I did not mean to write that in, but I couldn't resist. Plus, we all need bromance! :3 Oh, and if you're curious, Feliciano did give Ludwig boxers for his birthday. **

**Next Chapter Summary: They're ready! Right...? Ludwig decides to give both his friends and the Pokemon some proper Training before they battle the Gym Leader. How? **

**See ya soon, and thank you for reading~**

**-Forever**

**(P.S. Happy birthday, dear Germany~ Happy birthday to you~ )**


	24. Not Everything is Fun and Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokemon, and those bit of references to Apples to Apples, YouTube, and Dr. Seuss. **

**A/N: OK~ So, um... I realized my mistake in that cliffhanger last chappie... I only mentioned one grandson... whoops. Sorry, Falling. Lovi is involved, don't you worry! And thank you guys so much for reviewing~**

**Better Chapter Summary: Feliciano and his friends train for the pending battle against the Goldenrod Gym Leader. But that's not really fun for Feliciano, isn't it? Plus: we get another sneak peek at the Elite Four's lives and hop back on the cliff to see what Grandfather means! **

**Roll the film ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"All right, our Pokémon all healed: check! Supplies: check! New moves! Ve… new moves… Chikorita, did you learn something new yet?" Feliciano asked his faithful little Grass-type Pokémon.

"Chiko…" Chikorita murmured in disappointment as he shook his head.

"Hmm, man… I hoped you did," Feliciano pouted, still checking off his mental list of preparations of his Gym Battle. "Ve~ I'm ready! Let's take on the Gym Leader-"

"Hold on a second!" Ludwig interrupted Feliciano. "I overheard something from a passerby saying that the Leader's Miltank is strong."

"What does that have to do with the battle?" Kiku asked, popping his head into the doorway of Feliciano's temporary bedroom.

"It means that we haven't trained enough," Ludwig stated. "This means we are going to train our Pokémon and ourselves for battle."

Feliciano slumped his shoulders in disappointment as he heard Ludwig's words. If there was anything he hated more than not having pasta for dinner, it was military-like training. Chikorita cooed in disappointment, knowing exactly how Feliciano felt. "We're going to train?" Feliciano disappointedly repeated.

"Ja, we're going to train in the wild grass outside of town," Ludwig informed his friends.

"When do we start?" Kiku asked, petting his Cyndaquil quite a bit to comfort it.

"Right after breakfast," Ludwig decided. "We'll train hard until I think we're ready, ja?"

"I guess so…" Feliciano sighed.

"Hai, we shall," Kiku agreed, nodding his head like he usually does. He hasn't ever trained before, but if it's with a serious person with Ludwig, he definitely expected a lot of hard work.

**Me: *bangs head on desk* "Great... now I have five Vocaloid songs stuck in my head..."**

**Japan: "Forever-chan, you like Vocaloid too?"**

**Me: "I'm barely starting to like Miku..."**

**Japan: "You like Hatsune Miku?" **

"Count off!"

"_Uno_!"

"_Ni_!"

"Chiko!"

"Toto-dile!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"It's time to start our training," Ludwig began. "We'll start with the things every Trainer should know."

"Yes sir!" Feliciano saluted, making Kiku really confused. Did Ludwig already say something?

"Huh? What was that?" Kiku asked, needing some repetition.

"Und when a Trainer approaches?" Ludwig asked Kiku and Feliciano, probably ignoring Kiku's confusion.

"I'll challenge him!" Feliciano responded. "Then ignore him, sing, eat, and go to bed like an Italian!"

_I probably did miss something… _Kiku thought, still confused and feeling left out.

"I only want you to challenge him!" Ludwig scolded Feliciano, noticing Kiku raising his hand.

"_Nani? _Your strange Western ways are confusing," Kiku confessed, a feeling of culture shock coming over him.

"Right," Ludwig nodded, "well, don't do what Feliciano does, ja?"

"You'll be okay!" Feliciano comforted Kiku, patting his shoulder gently. "How about a nice massage?"

"Please, stop touching me," Kiku requested, receiving sympathetic coos from Cyndaquil.

_He didn't actually answer my question… _Kiku inwardly sighed, holding his head as if he had a headache.

**Me: "Anyone spotted the APH reference yet? ...No? OK..."**

"Listen up; we'll do this one more time!" Ludwig announced loudly, examining the two of his friends.

Kiku went first, raising his hand and confusedly saying, "Um, yes sir-"

"No sir!" Feliciano proudly yelled out, making Kiku both shocked and confused.

"Do you want to end an experiment?" Ludwig asked in his gruff voice, probably addressing Kiku. "Next question: what do you do when your opponent tells you to surrender?"

"That's an easy one, sir!" Feliciano cheerfully stated, saluting Ludwig again. "Surrender immediately, kiss their butts and form a friendship, sing, eat, and go to bed!"

"That's the same thing you do to me!" Ludwig scolded. "Kiku!"

"Yes sir! I respond Japanese way!" Kiku answered, not afraid to show off his culture. "Be unclear! Say one thing! But mean something else completely opposite, like 'I'll think about it!' Lie to them!"

As the three of them cheered, Lyra watched them from afar off. "Wow… the B.T.T. lost to them?" Lyra whispered, utterly surprised.

**France: "Hey! She took my line!"**

**Me: "Yes, but you were at the Indigo Plateau, and plus it wouldn't make sense if you were stalking them..."**

**France: "I wouldn't be stalking; I'd just be watching from a distance~"**

**Me: "Still stalking!"**

"Okay then," Ludwig sighed, "we're done with training-"

"Yahoo!" Feliciano cheered, relieved that training was over.

"Hold it! I didn't finish!" Ludwig called out. "I was going to say 'We're done with training our minds'. Now all we have to do is train our Pokémon and train ourselves."

A look of disappointment replaced Feliciano's happy expression. "We still have to train?" Feliciano sighed sadly, not wanting to train more.

"Ja, we do," Ludwig told Feliciano. Ludwig started to take out a Pokémon and told the Italian, "but it's mostly your Pokémon doing the heavy-lifting, so don't go all being lazy on me, ja?"

"Ve~ sure thing…" Feliciano sighed.

"All right, then, we'll do an example battle and I'll show you guys some things that might happen during battle," Ludwig mentioned. "After that, we'll battle some wild Pokémon in the grass. Get it now?"

"Hai, I get it," Kiku nodded in agreement. "Do you, Feliciano?"

"…Si, I get it!" Feliciano chirped, his spirit returning to him.

"All right then," Ludwig nodded, a smile of approval playing on his lips. "Starly, I choose you!"

"Toto!" Totodile indignantly cried out, jealous that Starly got to go first.

"You'll see why I picked Starly soon," Ludwig addressed Totodile, chuckling to see Totodile puff his cheeks out in jealousy.

"Chikorita, let's go!" Feliciano called out, his faithful Pokémon jumping immediately to his master's side.

"Lesson number one," Ludwig began to lecture, "You need to have a strong strategy, but make sure it's not one you might use every time, since you do begin with PoisonPowder all the time, Feli."

"Got it!" Feliciano assured Ludwig, pondering over which move he should use. "Chikorita, use Tackle!"

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Ludwig cried out.

Chikorita charged in with all his might, tackling the bird Pokémon as it began to use its wing as its weapon. "Star-ly!" Starly cried out, slashing Chikorita with its right wing.

"Chiko!" Chikorita cried out in pain.

"Ve~ Chikorita, don't give up! Use PoisonPowder!" Feliciano encouraged, worried about Chikorita.

Chikorita pushed himself up in determination, crying out, "Chiko!" Purple powder emitted from Chikorita and landed on Starly, poisoning the bird effectively.

As Ludwig sensed Starly's energy draining throughout the battle, Ludwig soon pulled out his bag of lessons-and-tricks. "All right, Starly, I'll use this Potion on you!"

Soon as Ludwig used the potion, Starly regained its health and looked as ready as ever, shocking Feliciano and Chikorita entirely.

"Ve?!"

"Chiko?!"

"Lesson number two," Ludwig taught Feliciano, "you need to _always _expect the unexpected. This leader isn't like Peter or Roderich, who don't really depend on Potions. No, I've heard she was extra careful to keep her Pokémon healthy so that they're still in the battle. Understood?"

Feliciano took a couple moments to process this quick lesson, mentally taking down notes about this. "Si, I get it now!" Feliciano agreed.

"_Sehr gut_," Ludwig approved. "Now then, Starly, use Quick Attack!"

"Starly!" Starly cried, quickly bashing into the sides of Chikorita.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano commanded, a sense of determination washing over him.

"Chiko!" Chikorita yelped, sending out razor sharp leaves to Starly.

"Starly, dodge it!" Ludwig cried out.

"Starly!" Starly screeched, moving out of the way and making Feliciano confused again.

"Ve! No fair!" Feliciano indignantly called out.

"Lesson number three," Ludwig began again, "you have to try to avoid moves time to time. Remember, all Trainers can do this, so you have to try to hit the leader's Pokémon with all your Pokémon's might."

"Oh… Got it!" Feliciano nodded, slowly forming a surprise.

"Good. Now-"

"Chikorita, use Tackle and give it your best!" Feliciano called out suddenly.

"Chiko!" Chikorita cried out, bashing Starly powerfully and knocking out the bird effectively.

"Wow, that attack was super effective," Kiku mused, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Starly, you did well. Now take a rest," Ludwig murmured softly as he returned Starly back to its Pokéball. As he pocketed the ball, Ludwig chuckled all of a sudden and made Feliciano curious.

"Why are you chuckling, ve?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, it's because you already used up the lesson I was going to teach you," Ludwig explained. "It was lesson number four: always take up an opportunity of advantage. It would benefit you, but you also have to watch out if the other Trainer will make a comeback. Understood?"

"Si! I get it completely!" Feliciano confidently stated, making Kiku wonder how Feliciano isn't as worried as he was before.

"_Sehr gut_," Ludwig accepted, a smile playing at his lips. "Kiku, it's your turn!"

"Uh, _hai_," Kiku agreed, wondering if Ludwig was even going to teach him anything.

**Me: "...I'm a tough tootin' baby. I can punch-a your buns!"**

**Germany: "What are you doing?"**

**Me: "Trying to get songs unstuck from my head by singing a song from Adventure Time, WHICH I DON'T OWN!"**

**Germany: "...But won't that song get stuck in your head after?"**

**Me: "..." *facedesk***

**Indigo Plateau:**

"It's your turn to roll the dice, Arthur."

"All right…"

"Do you need help choosing words for a category?"

"No, no, I'm fine Yao. Thank you."

Arthur then shook the green dice in his hands and released the dice, letting it roll and roll on until it landed on the letter "D". Everyone groaned, wondering what adjective Arthur will choose that begins with a "D". Hopefully, Arthur wouldn't choose "delicious", because no one had the card that had "scones" written on it.

"Hmm… let me think…" Arthur murmured, wondering what adjective begins with "D". Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, indicating he knew the solution. "The adjective is 'deafening'."

"Deafening?" Francis asked.

"Nobody has a card with 'Alfred' on it, da?" Ivan asked, giggling childishly as Alfred stood up abruptly.

"I'm not deafening!" Alfred yelled.

"You are now," Yao scoffed.

"No! I'm being _loud_," Alfred pointed out. "If you guys can't hear anymore because of me, then I am _deafening. _Seriously, dude, learn not to exaggerate too much, will you?"

Everyone was silent; not knowing Alfred can make such a point. Suddenly, Arthur broke the ice by asking, "All right, hand me your cards, will you?"

Everybody shrugged and just handed Arthur their chose card, hoping Arthur would pick their card. Alfred's mind, however, wandered away and soon wondered what was happening outside of Indigo Plateau. In fact, he hasn't gone on a heroic mission in a long, _long _time, so he could probably pick up something interesting.

"All right… here are the cards," Arthur announced. "They are 'A Ringing In My Ears', 'Bulls & Bears', 'Giraffes'… seriously? Who said 'Giraffes'?"

"Don't ask yet," Francis smirked, winking a bit. "That's for the end of this round, _oui_?"

"…Sure," Arthur sighed. "The last one is 'My Mother'… I feel so sorry for this chap's mother then."

"Feel sorry for her son!" Yao chuckled.

"So, Artie, what is your choice: my card, Yao's, Ivan's, or Francis'?" Alfred asked, using Arthur's nickname to annoy him.

"Hmm…" Arthur hummed, mulling over his choices. He threw "The Judge" and "Giraffes" out the window using Process of Elimination, leaving him two left: "A Ringing" and "My Mother". "I'll go with the person who said 'My Mother'," Arthur chose.

"Yes!" Yao cheered as everybody groaned. "I win again!"

As they flowed along and Francis became the next judge, Alfred's mid wandered away again, saving his investigation idea for a later time. He then remembered they were playing his favorite party game, Apples to Apples, which these Texans played on a YouTube video while they drank six beers each…

"Dudes, I have an idea!" Alfred suddenly yelled, jumping out of his seat and scaring the wits out of the rest of the Elite Four.

"Please don't say 'Let's do what those guys in the video did and drink six beers each while playing'," Arthur murmured, catching the attention of Alfred.

"Of course I'm not going to say that! Sometimes, you just assume crazy things," Alfred chuckled. "Anyways, I want to try an experiment, and it kind of does involve alcohol."

"What is it? Does it involve night clubs?" Francis asked, hoping it would involve clubs like last time alcohol was involved.

"No, there won't be night clubs, and _we agreed to never speak of that again!_" Alfred scolded, making Francis smirk and Arthur shudder at the memory. Ivan chuckled, remembering that time. Yao was just confused, since he wasn't there that time.

"Anyways, has anyone ever wondered what it would be like if a Trainer got drunk and started a Pokémon battle?" Alfred asked, getting groans here and there.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Yao muttered. He knew bad things were going to get down.

"No, not at all," Arthur answered. "Though, it does sound interesting…"

"Well, why don't we find out what happens?" Alfred told his friends, only getting looks of worry.

"I don't like the sound of this at all," Yao muttered.

**Me: "Yeah, that's right! That's what they'll try next chappie! You'll have to wait to see! DON'T KILL ME!" *ducks before a tomato is thrown* "Seriously, Romano?"**

**Romano: "I do whatever the (censored) I want, (censored)!"**

**Me: "..."**

**Somewhere:**

"He told you only that? One of your sons will become powerful?"

"Yes and no," Grandfather sighed, not believing he's actually saying this. "He actually said it in some kind of riddle or Dr. Seuss poem or something."

"Tell me this!" the man demanded.

"Fine, but it took me years to figure it out," Grandfather sighed, clearing his throat before speaking.

"_Two boys, in your care,_

_ Both have one curl in their hair._

_ Both love Pokémon, just like you,_

_ But for Pokémon, what do they do?_

_ One has power, and makes many friends._

_ Another does business and has much under command._

_ But one is jealous, so be a bit cautious._

_ Be careful of the path you tread._

_ And a bit of forewarning for you,_

_ This isn't the last,_

_ It's the first._"

Silence was in the air, the man completely befuddled by the rhyme that Grandfather had heard from Arceus all those years ago. His grandsons… they have power that they don't know they possess. And what does "This isn't the last, it's the first" mean?

Wait a minute…

"Did you figure out what the last part means?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure," Grandfather shrugged nonchalantly.

"…I think I understand."

"What?"

"…That wasn't the last time you'd see Arceus… but why would he talk about your grandsons?"

Grandfather remained silent as he figured out exactly what the meaning of the rhyme was.

His grandsons will both be able to see Arceus sometime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before <strong>_**you shoot me for giving you guys _two _cliffhangers, let me just state that the poem I made up and I have five Hatsune MIku songs stuck in my head. Also, only two people got the question right from the last chapter~ Yay! :) *gives virtual cookie to Prussianess and AliasAlliance* And also, the Allies part was added in last minute as a gift of "Thanks for review" to Alaska F. Braginski! Hope you liked! **

**Next Chapter Summary: Now they're ready! Feliciano will go up against the Leader! But, wait! Is that... the girl who helped him win the Radio Card?! And, also, the Elite Four decided to try out an experiment and get a Trainer drunk while battling with them. That might not end so well... **

**See ya soon~**

**-Forever**


	25. New Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Hetalia, or the brief Peanuts reference at the end. Also, Izuna is actually Valkyrie99's OC, so a shout-out to ya, Valkyrie! **

**Better Chapter Summary: The Allies throw together a drunken Pokemon battle, though Izuna doesn't really like the idea, especially since she's fighting the person she STRONGLY dislikes.**

**A/N: Hey, guys~ I'M ALIVE! Just kidding... no, but I am alive. Anyways... sorry for the very, VERY late update. I've just been too busy... Anyways, shout out to HetaWriter - Hetareader, for actually being my motivation to get off my butt and get back to work. Also, shout out to Cordelia Rosencrantz for... um... being my friend. XD **

**Also, shout-outs to all the people who reviewed the two one-shots I posted while I was procrastinating. Thanks, you guys, especially FallingDown98! Thank you! **

**And... I decided that this chapter would only be about the Allies. Sorry, y'all. I can't put the Gym battle in just yet. **

**Anyways, uh, I guess that's it?**

**Oh, wait... prepare for some advertisement, but if you happened to read "Scattered" and waited for the sequel, I already posted the first chapter. It's called "Vanished". Take a look if you haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Somewhere outside Indigo Plateau:**

"Alfred, you're bloody crazy," Arthur commented, not agreeing with the idea at all.

"Come on, man, why not?" Alfred whined sorrowfully.

"If we get another Trainer drunk, we're in trouble, and do you know how much that will affect our positions?"

"A lot, man, but we're not going to test it out on _any _Trainer!"

"Who are we going to test it out on?" everyone in the Elite Four asked.

"U-Uh…"

"See? You have no bloody idea what to do!"

Alfred sighed in defeat and rubbed his temples, deep in thought. "…Dude, I just figured out who to ask!"

"Who is it, Alfred?" the Elite Four asked, utterly annoyed.

"We should ask that new Trainer that came into town!" Alfred exclaimed, glad that he came up with something. "I heard she's awfully good, and that she needs training, too!"

"Won't she come up against us soon if she's training?" Francis asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, man, but she'll be drunk! Plus I heard she's super nice and all! We can battle against her!" Alfred answered Francis matter-of-factly.

"Alfred… you're bloody crazy. What if she's underage?" Arthur sighed, worried this will all turn out wrong.

"No, she's not! Remember, practically all Trainers leave home at age 20! I heard that this Trainer has been away from home for a year, so of course she's not underage!" Alfred argued back, trying to prove his point.

"What if she doesn't drink, though?" Yao asked, knowing the results won't be so good.

"…Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Alfred, you think things over next time, da?" Ivan giggled, laughing at the silly mistake Alfred made.

"Alfred, you should have thought of that!" Arthur sighed, dropping the pack of beers he had in his hands. "You bloody wanker! You never think things through!"

"Come on, man, it's just a little hole! I can probably think of something!" Alfred insisted, still wanting to put his plan into action.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Think of something, aru!" Yao urged Alfred, wanting to get this over with.

"…How about whoever she chooses to fight with gets drunk?" Alfred suddenly suggested, only getting a glare from all of the Elite Four. He already guessed what they were going to say…

"No."

"Come on! You guys agreed to this! Why won't you let it pass?" Alfred whined, seriously wanting to get started.

"Wait, she's coming over right now!" Francis alerted the others, seeing Izuna Miyuchi strolling casually towards them.

Izuna was the new Trainer who started Training. She got her Pokémon recently, and it didn't take long for her to finally reach the Indigo Plateau. She got her Rapidash at age 19, and has fought other Gyms for a year already. Nonetheless, one thing is true for the Elite Four: Izuna was underage.

"H-Hey, Izuna," Alfred stammered, catching her eye suddenly and allowing her to come over to them.

"Hello, Alfred," Izuna calmly greeted. The pack of beer in Arthur's hand caught her eye, so she asked, "Are you throwing a party or something?"

"Oh no," Francis shook his head, winking at Izuna a bit. "We were all waiting for you."

Izuna's face immediately turned pale, showing her fear of Francis. "Is that right?" Izuna chuckled nervously. "W-Well, I have to go somewhere. Nice chatting with you…"

"No, Izuna, wait!" Alfred quickly called out, stopping Izuna by seizing her wrist gently. She slowed to a stop, blushing a bit when she saw Alfred grab her wrist.

"Yes, Alfred?" Izuna asked, wanting to get as far from Francis as possible as he saw Arthur attempt to beat Francis with a bat. She removed her wrist from Alfred's grip.

"Do you want to test out an experiment with us?" Alfred asked, a look of hope shining in his eyes.

"What kind of an experiment is that?" Izuna asked curiously, hoping it's not bad…

"It's a drunken Pokémon battle!" Alfred excitedly babbled. "You drink a lot of beer, and then we battle it out!"

"Wait, you want _me _to drink?" Izuna asked, receiving a nod from Alfred. "Guys, I'm too young to drink. I'm only _20 _years old!"

"What did I say, Alfred?" Arthur called out, stopping his skirmish with Francis for a bit. "I told you she'd be too young!"

"B-But, that's impossible!" Alfred stammered, receiving a glare from Izuna.

"What's impossible? Think I'm too short to be 20?" Izuna asked, angrily glaring at him.

"N-No man, it's just…" Alfred trailed off, wondering how to word it.

"You either started your journey at an early age or you completed your journey rapidly, aru," Yao explained quickly to Izuna.

"Actually, I started exactly on my 20th birthday, on December of last year," Izuna informed the Elite Four. "Since it's not December yet, I'm still 20 years old. So, there, that's my explanation of being underage to drink. Sorry, Alfred, but I can't drink. I'll see you around. Come on, Rapidash!"

Izuna started to walk away with her Rapidash, until she was stopped by Alfred seizing her wrist again. Annoyed, Izuna turned around and removed her wrist from Alfred's grip again. "What is it?"

"Dude, I have an idea! How about you battle one of us while _we're _drunk?" Alfred asked her, receiving indignant cries of protest from his peers and a look of worry from Izuna.

"Alfred, as much as I love you, that's not really a good idea…" Izuna told him sarcastically.

"But come on, dude! Why not? It sounds like fun!" Alfred whined, still wanting to get this started.

"Have you even _seen_ how you all are when you're _drunk_?" Izuna emphasized, recalling this one time.

"The last time I remember getting drunk was the time in the night clubs, da?" Ivan giggled, receiving glares from Arthur, Francis, and Alfred while Yao still seemed as confused as ever.

"I thought we'd never talk about that, you wanker," Arthur scolded through gritted teeth, hating to remember what happened that night.

"Yeah, that's exactly the time I'm talking about," Izuna responded only to get a look of shock from the group.

"You were there?" Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and Ivan all asked in unison, surprised that the new Trainer was there that night…

"Ai yaa, kids these days…" Yao sighed disappointedly. "They're always going to night clubs, getting drunk, and all of that, aru."

"And so I digress," Izuna butted in quickly before they strayed completely off, "are you sure you want to get drunk and battle me? I might whip you guys hard or you guys might lash out on me…"

"No worries, dude, we mostly get drunk anyways, especially Francis…" Alfred murmured, receiving a slight wink from Francis. "…Anyways, it's not like we're not how we're normally are. I've heard my brother call me 'drunk on power' before, whatever that means…"

"You idiot," Izuna and Arthur muttered at the same time.

"Come on, dude, just pick one of us to fight and we'll get drunk to battle!" Alfred insisted loudly, begging Izuna to help him.

"Alfred, I don't think-" Izuna began, only to get interrupted by Alfred leaning in closely and using his signature "puppy eyes".

"Oh no, he's pulling off his bloody puppy eyes!" Arthur groaned, knowing that Izuna will soon give in.

"Ai yaa…" Yao murmured, knowing what happens next.

"Please…" Alfred begged, his eyes growing wider.

"Alfred, I can't-"

"Please, Izuna, please!"

After a moment of staring at Alfred's ridiculous puppy eyes, Izuna gave in. "Fine, I'll join. But-"

"Hooray! Thank you, Izuna, thank you!" Alfred cheered happily, squeezing Izuna into a tight embrace.

"Alfred… let… go!" Izuna gasped, pushing Alfred away. "I couldn't breathe, so I had to push you off. Sorry for that."

"Anyways, thank you, Izuna!" Alfred thanked, racing over to the beer pack and giving a bottle to each of the Elite Four, including himself. "OK, Izuna, who do you want to battle?"

Izuna looked around at the Elite Four, knowing they're incredibly strong and skilled. She was eager to beat them for the first time, even though they'll be drunk. She heard of this one new Trainer like her, Feliciano, who is strong and she wanted to fight him badly. Too bad he wasn't here… She'll just choose someone randomly. Closing her eyes, she landed her finger randomly on…

"You chose me, mademoiselle?" Francis asked, chuckling lightly and winking at her.

…Serious things were about to go down.

"Crud."

**America: "I'm so totally the hero! Oh, and... line break!"**

Izuna knew very well that Francis was the first Trainer to fight at the Indigo Plateau. She had to be extra careful while fighting Francis' Physic type Pokémon, or else she could end up getting her Pokémon hypnotized. She hoped that alcohol doesn't make Francis stronger…

"Xatu, I choose you!" Francis called out, still sober and yet to start downing his bottle.

"All right, Rapidash, let's go!" Izuna called out, letting her primary Pokémon take its turn.

_Focus, Izuna… Francis is the Psychic leader… you've got to take caution and be careful, no matter how… seductive he can be, _Izuna told herself mentally as she watched Francis down his bottle of beer in a few gulps. _Just hope this won't turn out like the night in the club._

"Rapidash, use Sunny Day!" Izuna commanded fiercely, making Rapidash whinny and make the sun glow brighter, boosting her Fire moves higher.

Izuna started visibly shuddering as she saw the Frenchman down his bottle of beer. She clearly recalled that night at the club, and she hoped that Francis wouldn't be as bad as he was that night.

_What happened when Francis got drunk, again…? _Izuna asked herself before Francis put the bottle down. _I think he tried to do something to Arthur…? No, wait, he _always _does that…_

"Dude, is he drunk already?" Alfred asked as he watched from the sidelines.

"Well, knowing that bloody frog, probably not," Arthur sighed as Izuna attacked with her Fire-type moves. "It would usually take him a few more bottles."

"Wait… Do you remember what he did to that one girl when he got drunk? He tried to do something to that one girl!" Alfred suddenly recalled, receiving a smack from Arthur.

"You idiot, you know what this means?!" Arthur exclaimed, seriously frustrated. "Francis might try to do something to Izuna!"

"This is all going to end up for the worst, da?" Ivan chuckled, making Yao turn pale and starting up an argument between Arthur and Alfred.

"Ai yaa…" Yao murmured as he spotted Francis downing another bottle. "I think he's really drunk now…"

"What?!" Alfred and Arthur exclaimed, halting their argument and spotting what Yao meant. Izuna seemed deadly pale and Francis had his "game face" on.

"Oh my gosh," Izuna whispered as Francis laughed his laugh. Izuna stiffened up and focused, remembering that the objective right now is to beat Francis at a Pokémon battle while he's drunk. She just hoped Francis didn't get on her bad side…

"Rapidash, use Bounce!" Izuna called out, allowing Rapidash to jump up into the air. However, Izuna was horrified to see Francis slurring his words as he tried to command Xatu to attack.

He was so drunk. That can only mean…

"Ohonhon~ Are you trying to toy with moi?"

…that. It can only mean _that_.

"Rapidash, use Bounce, now!" Izuna fiercely commanded.

Rapidash whinnied fiercely, swooping down and bashing against Xatu, damaging it effectively. Izuna smirked gleefully; she knew she was _so _going to win. Well, it seemed that way. Francis was just slurring his commands, confusing Xatu and allowing it just to use the wrong moves and miss.

But all evil broke loose when Francis started to approach Izuna.

She backed away.

But then Francis got closer.

"W-Why are you stepping towards me?" Izuna stammered frightfully, Francis closing the distance between them.

"Don't you want to get closer, mon cher?" Francis asked with a seductive tone.

…Literally, she wanted to put his eye out. But there was no time for that. She is a Trainer, and when two Trainers battle, they _battle_, not creep each other out. That didn't even make sense in her head.

"Rapidash, use Fire Blast!" Izuna commanded fiercely. Rapidash obeyed, blasting a fiery blow to the Xatu and dealing some damage. Francis didn't even seem to care. He stepped closer to Izuna.

"Do you want to play, mon cher?" Francis asked seductively, ignoring Arthur and Alfred protesting.

"W-Well, if you mean the battle, I just made my move…" Izuna remarked with wit, gently pushing Francis away.

"Ohonhon~ you made a move?" Francis chuckled, making Izuna blush heavily.

"W-What?! What do you mean?!" Izuna yelled, blushing redder.

"You made a move on moi?" Francis chuckled, pervy thoughts going through his mind.

_That does it! I'm going to whip him so hard!_

"Rapidash, use Bounce!" Izuna cried out as Rapidash jumped up again. Francis just chuckled again, making Izuna a bit more frustrated.

"So… since you are doing me a little favor," Francis whispered, licking his lips and approaching Izuna more. "I shall reward you for it."

As if she was drunk, Izuna smacked Francis' head and violently shoved him away. In fact, Arthur and Alfred barely looked up to see…

"Ouch! Dude, did ya see that? She so just owned Francis right now!"

"Yes… and for once, I actually feel bad for him."

"Seeing girls beat up guys is kind of funny, da?"

"A-Ai yaa…"

"Rapidash, use Bounce on him, now!"

What happened next was what Francis missed out; for he was knocked out after the two heavy blows he took, both from Pokémon and Trainer.

And that, Charlie Brown, is why you shouldn't get a very intelligent, yet strong Trainer to battle a very drunk Frenchman.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~ So... did ya like? I know that probably wasn't the best drunken scene out there, but I just couldn't capture it right... Sorry. :(<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: It's the battle he has anticipated since the start, but Feliciano never expected the Leader he was battling... especially since she's, well, too ADORABLE to fight! **

**See ya guys next one~**

**-Forever**


	26. Too Cute or Too Strong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon. Only the random OCs like the Nurses, Sally, etc. Izuna and Alli belong to Valkyrie99 and FallingDown98 respectively. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I have been alive, if you were wondering. Sorry for the VERY LATE update. I was overwhelmed by so many projects, I was sidetracked. XP Anyways, This may be a longer chapter because of... well, honestly, I'm not sure. And thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys were my main inspiration for actually getting up and updating! *laughs* (Especially HetaWriter - HetaReader, because I read his newest chapter of his Hetalia/Pokemon crossover... If you haven't read it, go read it! It's awesomer than Prussia!)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys don't kill me because I was late before you actually read. I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

><p>"This Gym is so… pink," Kiku murmured softly as they stepped inside the Goldenrod Gym. Feliciano, who was the most nervous, was twiddling his thumbs, worrying Chikorita as well.<p>

"Ja, it is…" Ludwig nodded in acknowledgement, a little bit disgusted by how pink the Gym was. It caught him off-guard.

The three of them hurried forward past the guy waiting near the statue, stopping for a moment to examine the layout of the Gym. "Ve… it's another maze!" Feliciano pouted sadly, crossing his arms. Chikorita indignantly cried out, puffing his cheeks out.

"Well, don't worry. I think we can figure this out," Kiku comforted, smiling a bit. "Let's just climb these stairs…"

The trio did just that, deciding to go left first because they figured the stairs would be on that other side. Too bad they ran into a Beauty Trainer there…

"Oh, you are a cute little Trainer!" Victoria giggled happily, addressing this to Feliciano. She licked her lips and stood in a battle stance. "But I won't hold back!"

"This might take a while…" Ludwig sighed as Feliciano and Chikorita prepared themselves.

"Toto," Totodile agreed, nodding like Ludwig did.

It didn't take very long for Feliciano to beat Victoria's Sentret; with her reaching for her belt at the end and not realizing she lost. "Let's see… oops, it's over?" Victoria asked, making Ludwig sigh.

"Ja, it is. Come on, we have to keep going!" Ludwig urged his friends, urging them to leave. They soon kept on, climbing down the stairs and soon running into another Beauty.

"Give it your best shot, or I'll take you down!" Samantha threatened fiercely, addressing this to Ludwig since he ran into her first. Quickly, he and his Totodile took Samantha's Meowth down. Samantha wailed as both of her prized Pokémon were taken down, crying, "No! Oh, Meowth! I'm so sorry!"

The trio soon kept on going, with Kiku realizing, "This maze is shaped like a Clefairy…"

"Does that mean it has something to do with the Gym leader?" Feliciano asked curiously, drawing connections. He didn't really know what a Clefairy was, but he knew very well that it was a Pokémon.

"Maybe," Kiku shrugged, only running into a Lass Trainer… literally. He bumped into her, pushing both of them to the ground. Blushing, Kiku got up, helping the Lass to her feet as well. As soon as she stood up, she shoved him back a bit, making him stumble for a while.

"You shouldn't let your guard down just 'cause I don't look tough!" the Lass, Carrie, yelled, taking out her Pokéball with Snubull and challenging Kiku.

"Well, then, I guess I should put my guard up," Kiku remarked back, taking his Cyndaquil out and fighting against Carrie. He, like the other two Trainers alongside him, defeated the Lass quickly, leaving Carrie shocked.

"Gosh… I thought you were weak…" Carrie whispered, wide-eyed at Kiku. Looking down shamefacedly, Kiku led the way out of there.

"Please do not tell anyone what happened back there," Kiku stuttered, still blushing from running into the girl earlier.

"We won't~!" Feliciano chirped, giggling after recalling the earlier incident. He wondered if this was better than Sally hugging Kiku back at Cherrygrove…

Soon, they ran into the last amateur Trainer waiting to battle them before they face the leader. She was another Lass, and with three Jigglypuffs in her possession, she had a determined spark in her eyes. "I like cute Pokémon better than strong Pokémon. But I have strong and cute Pokémon!" the Lass, Cathy, fiercely announced, taking out her Pokéball and releasing Jigglypuff.

Before Feliciano could step up to bat, Ludwig stepped in and challenged Cathy's Jigglypuff with his Totodile. Feliciano was about to protest, but Ludwig simply stated, "We need to save your Pokémon's energy for last."

Ludwig soon took down the Jigglypuffs, leaving Cathy wailing, "Oh no, no, no!" As soon as she stopped wailing, the trio left, stopping a bit at the doorway. Just ahead would be where the leader is.

"Are you ready for this?" Ludwig asked Feliciano, who was breathing steadily. "You have to check if your Pokémon are healthy, remember?"

"Ve…" Feliciano murmured, patting Chikorita a bit. He replied with a happy cry, and Feliciano patted his Pokéballs that were hanging on his belt as an assurance. "Si, they seem alright to me!"

Ludwig nodded seriously, knowing that Feliciano was just as nervous as he was. "Well then… I guess we better get going," Ludwig mentioned, gesturing for the two others to go ahead of him. Kiku and Feliciano followed suit, Ludwig following behind them. They all stood shocked suddenly, wide-eyed and jaws hanging agape.

"Is that… Lili?!" Feliciano yelped in surprise, eyes wide and open.

Lili giggled quietly, waving at Feliciano. "I see we've met before," Lili softly said, "so I guess you're not as stranger as my brother tells me. You were the one at the Radio Station, right?"

"Si…" Feliciano nodded, surprised to see Lili there. He knew Ludwig was talking about a seemingly frail Gym leader named "Lilly" (or at least, that's how it sounded to him), but he didn't know it would be the gentle, shy girl who helped him win the Radio Card.

"Well, I'm glad that we came to meet again!" Lili cheerfully stated, her smile a contagious one. Feliciano smiled back, wondering how she was a strong one… not that she seemed weak, but she just seemed like the one that would… never mind. Feliciano couldn't sort his thoughts about her.

"Well, I guess you didn't just come here to talk about Radio Cards," Lili sighed, eyeing her Pokéball. "You're a Trainer, too?"

"Si! I just started…" Feliciano paused hesitantly. How long ago did he start? It seemed like long ago…

"Well, I started a long time ago, too," Lili recalled quietly. "My brother got into Pokémon, so I thought that I should be like him, and I did! I'm so happy that I'm like him… but I just wish I can see him now." Lili sighed sadly, thinking about her brother. She quickly stiffened up. "But that doesn't matter now. I know you want to challenge me, so we'll battle! But my brother says I've been improving a lot, so I better warn you now. I'm pretty good!"

"I'm up for it!" Feliciano announced confidently, knowing that this battle will be the most memorable one.

Lili smiled again, and then quickly changed her expression to a determined one as she threw out the Pokéball. "Clefairy, I choose you!"

The Pokéball's flash soon morphed and transformed into a pink Pokémon that Feliciano never saw before. His eyes widened as his Pokédex began to beep, but he just ignored it. He knew that Clefairy was a Normal-type, and that Clefairy can easily damage Chikorita. Oh well. He just has to beat Clefairy in the best way he could.

"All right, Chikorita! Let's show her how we go!" Feliciano yelled out in a motivating tone, lightening up Chikorita's spirits. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita chirped, dashing forward and hurling sharp leaves Clefairy's way.

"Clefairy, dodge it and use DoubleSlap!" Lili commanded firmly.

Clefairy did as told, but was caught in a crossfire of leaves before it actually carried the command of DoubleSlap forward. Chikorita dealt very little damage, and was still as vigorous as ever.

"OK, Clefairy, Mimic!" Lili yelled out quickly as Clefairy nodded.

"Mimic?" Feliciano questioningly whispered.

"Chiko?"

"Feliciano-kun, you have to move quickly!" Kiku suddenly yelled out. "That Clefairy will be using Razor Leaf on you!"

"Uwah! How?" Feliciano wondered, before becoming serious. Razor sharp leaves were headed his way. "Chikorita, Quick Attack! And quickly!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita agreed, dashing ahead at full speed before ramming into Clefairy, shoving the Pokemon backwards into the other side of the wall. Clefairy began to see stars before blacking out completely, making Lili gasp.

"Oh no, Clefairy!" Lili gasped sadly, bringing out her Pokeball. "You did good. Return!" Soon, the limp body of Clefairy turned back into a red flash and returned into its ball. Lili smiled at Feliciano as she switched for another Pokeball. "You're pretty good, too. I also fought a Trainer who looks kind of like you, and he was a good strategist like you are."

"Grazie!" Feliciano thanked, before Lili switched out Pokemon.

"Now, Miltank, go!" Lili cheered as she threw out a Pokeball, revealing a pink, cow-like Pokemon with a somewhat cute face.

"Feliciano! Remember what I taught you!" Ludwig shouted as motivation towards Feliciano.

For some reason, Feliciano was able to catch a slight glint in his eye. Why was that...?

"Right!" Feliciano nodded, his confidence wavering a bit, but still strong. "Chikorita, use Tackle!"

"Chiko!"

"All right, Miltank, let's show him what we've got!" Lili motivated cheerfully. "Miltank, use Stomp!"

Miltank complied, barely being affected by Chikorita's Tackle as it stomped its heavy foot down onto the Chikorita. Ludwig and Kiku looked on in shock as Chikorita chirped weakly, dealing a heavy loss of damage.

"Chikorita!" Feliciano gasped dramatically. "Are you OK?!"

"C-Chiko," Chikorita chirped flatly, trying to get up.

"OK, then Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Feliciano commanded hastily.

"Miltank, Attract!" Lili shouted out.

"Attract?!" Kiku and Ludwig yelped at the same time.

"Wait, is Chikorita a boy?" Ludwig questioned, hoping it doesn't affect the dashing Chikorita.

"Honestly, I have no clue," Kiku sighed as Miltank winked and blew a kiss towards the Grass Pokemon, little hearts floating around the cow. Chikorita immediately stopped in its tracks as it fell in love with the cow. It just stood there in the center of the battlefield, refusing to even lay a finger on Miltank.

"Ve?!" Feliciano gasped, gulping in fear. OK, just relax... Remember, this is all part of the-

"Miltank, use Rollout!" Lili yelled out.

"Oh, goodness," Feliciano groaned. "Chikorita, move!"

"Chiko~" Chikorita swooned, refusing. Before the Pokemon knew it, a boulder of rock collided into him and sent him hurtling into the other wall, knocking him out. "Chikorita!" Feliciano gasped sadly, hurrying over to the Chikorita. Taking out his Pokeball, Feliciano smiled softly, saying, "You did great, Chikorita. Take a long rest." Chikorita soon went back into its Pokeball as Feliciano stood up. Taking out another Pokeball, Feliciano sighed as he thought, I hope this actually does work. "OK then, Machop, go on out there!" Feliciano yelled out, revealing his Machop named Muscle.

"Machop?" Lili uttered softly in surprise, knowing how much damage Machop can deal against Miltank.

While training, Feliciano surprisingly caught another Pokemon: a Drowzee. Kiku then mentioned that, while in the Department Store, he overheard some guy asking someone to trade a Drowzee for a Machop. Ludwig then recalled that Machop could probably be a better Pokemon up to challenge against Miltank than Chikorita, so they stopped by the Department Store again and traded. Of course, Feliciano had to train Muscle more first in order to get the Machop to get used to Feliciano. Even better was the fact that Feliciano decided to buff up Muscle by giving her (yes, her) a couple of X Defends "just in case."

"OK then, Muscle! Use Karate Chop!" Feliciano commanded firmly. The Machop nodded in agreement and dashed towards Miltank, his energy pumping with every step.

"Miltank, use Rollout again!" Lili directed her Miltank seriously.

Before Miltank could actually send a boulder Muscle's way, Feliciano yelled out, "Muscle, watch out! Dodge it and move faster!" Muscle agreed hastily, getting out of the boulder's way and karate chopping Miltank at least three times, dealing half of Miltank's damage.

"Miltank, Milk Drink, quick!" Lili commanded, giving Miltank enough time to heal itself a bit.

"I knew she would do that," Feliciano sighed in exasperation before continuing on and saying, "Muscle, use low Sweep!" Muscle quickly kicked Miltank with its Low Sweep, bringing down Miltank's health again.

"Miltank, use Stomp!" Lili gasped in shock. This wasn't very good. There is a big chance she might lose!

"Quickly, Muscle, dodge it!" Feliciano shouted out to Muscle, who rolled out of the way before Miltank could stop. "Now, Muscle, Karate Chop!"

"Machop!" Muscle cooed before karate chopping Miltank pretty badly. The cow Pokemon crashed against the same wall Clefairy collided against. Miltank began to feel dizzy as the wall's impact hurt it. "Muscle, Low Sweep, now!" Feliciano yelled, taking up the chance to deliver one final blow.

"Ma..." Muscle cooed again as it rushed towards Miltank. Jumping up to reach Miltank's head, it screamed, "Chop!" as it gave a nasty low sweep into Miltank's head. Miltank was knocked out unconscious, proving Feliciano was victorious.

"Miltank!" Lili gasped in shock, hurrying over to the cow. Sighing sadly, she looked at it as she took out a Pokeball, whispering, "You did well. Take a break." The Miltank soon returned back into the Pokeball that Lili began to pocket. Lil looked back up at Feliciano, a little bit disheartened at Feliciano beating her. But knowing that she was strong, Lili stood up and smiled softly at Feliciano. "That was a very good battle," Lili congratulated Feliciano warmly. "Even though I'd usually win, this was a very thrilling battle. You're really a good strategist."

"Well... I couldn't have done it without Luddy's training," Feliciano chuckled nervously, scratching his head as he remembered that this was Ludwig's strategy after all. Ludwig blushed lightly as Feliciano credited him, making Kiku chuckle.

"Ludwig, that was a great plan, though. You've got to admit that," Kiku told him softly, smiling at him a bit.

"D-Danke..." Ludwig sighed softly, overwhelmed by the credit. Quickly, Lili gasped as she recalled something.

"I almost forgot!" Lili remembered suddenly, taking out two things, a TM and a badge that seemed rather plain. She handed Feliciano the ™ first as she informed him, "This is TM45, or Attract as others know it. It attracts the opponent's Pokemon if it is the opposite gender and can affect that Pokemon by having it fall in love with your Pokemon and stopping their attacks."

"Wow! That's neat!" Feliciano laughed happily, thinking it would be perfect for one of his Pokemon to use. Lili nodded cheerfully in agreement as she handed the Italian a badge that was white and diamond-shaped, with the only design being the line that bordered near the outer edges of the badge.

"This is the Plain Badge," Lili continued explaining softly. "If any of your Pokemon has Strength, this badge will allow that Pokemon to use Strength in order to destroy boulders."

"Cool~!" Feliciano chirped cheerfully, placing his new badge where he placed the other two badges. Feeling proud of achieving his third badge, Feliciano felt as if he was ready for anything. In fact, he didn't feel as if he was useless anymore!

"Anyways, I know you will go pretty far if you're going to continue training," Lili continued. "So if you do go as far as to challenge my big brother, please tell him I said hi for me."

"Don't worry; we all will be sure to tell him your greetings," Kiku assured her fondly, making Lili squeal with delight.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," Lili acknowledged gratefully. Soon, Ludwig announced that they better get going before the Pokecenter closes down, so they left with Lili gladly waving them goodbye. Feliciano grinned at Ludwig proudly, saying, "That was some battle, huh?"

"Ja... it was," Ludwig agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Wow, uh... probably was not the best ending written, but I didn't know how to end it. Yup.<strong>

**Next Chapter Summary: Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku hit the road again, but are faced with a dancing tree blocking the way! What is that thing? Along the way, they also hear of something called a Pokeathlon Dome. Sounds interesting! Will they participate? Knowing Feliciano, probably!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-Forever**


End file.
